


Bruises

by The_Peddler



Series: Bruises [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Domestic Violence, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 73,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Peddler/pseuds/The_Peddler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working full-time at his coffee-shop, Thomas enjoys a basic yet carefree lifestyle. That is until a certain blonde guy starts visiting on a regular basis. Newt has a story of his own to tell, not with words, but with the bruises and scars that are almost poetically sprawled over him. Thomas likes the front cover of this story, its almost to good to be true, and he vows to be the one to open up that book, and lap up every page, kissing away the bruises as he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chai Latte

**Author's Note:**

> Just to get an idea in your head for ages:
> 
> Thomas 21  
> Newt 22  
> Alby 26  
> Minho 21  
> Teresa 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a rainy day, business is slow, and Thomas only has one customer to deal with. One that he will not forget.

**  
**

The Homestead was no ordinary coffee shop, its dark yet indulgent decor mixed with the sensuous, dulcet jazz tones. Crimson red curtains cascaded around large tinted windows. Tall wooden bar stools lined up along an elegant walnut bar, which ran the length of the shop opposite a large dining area filled with circular tables of the same wood. Dark brown leather chairs and love-seats surrounded them. A cafe that was not meant for mums with a hoard of screaming kids, The Homestead was where the individuals came, to meet, date, chat, sing, dance, or simply sit and soak up the atmosphere over a hot cup of something. Past the far end of the bar stood a small stage, just enough for a band to perform their own jazzy numbers on a Friday or Saturday evening. Opening at 4 pm and staying open until 11, the place modestly served workers during the late afternoon, and came alive once the sun set.

Thomas idly whistled along to the smooth jazz sounds that were being played richly through the shop's speakers. It was a quiet afternoon at the Homestead. Thomas enjoyed the quiet afternoons. The heavens had been opened outside for nearly 40 minutes, and the sound of raindrops rebounding off the outside ground synchronized sweetly with Billie Holidays' 'Strange Fruit'. It had just gone past 6, and there was not a single customer to be seen on the high street. He lovingly polished the table which had not been long left by its last group of patrons. Thomas was proud of The Homestead. It was his. It had taken him three years to get it to this point, and at last he was content. Apart from days of heavy rain and threatening storm clouds, custom was great. And although hours were long, he was happy. Happy as he was in his bubble of a world right then, he didn't notice the shadow closing in on him.

" Yo Shank!"

Thomas jumped, banging his knee against the hard wood of the table. 'Shit!' he hissed. "Minho you arse!" He turned round to leer at the Asian man who was wearing a face of pure victory. Thomas couldn't help but smile at his friend. "Congratulations, you got me yet again." 

"You make it too easy, off in your own little world again." Minho smirked, putting his hands on his hips, looked around the deserted shop. "Quiet today huh? Hope it picks up later, otherwise were in for a long night."

"I'm sure the rain will pass over soon. I know I wouldn't wanna leave the house in this weather." Thomas mused.

Minho sighed, "Well I'm gonna go sort out the store room, don't know how you can work in such mess. You may keep an impeccable front of house, but you're lucky you have me to keep this place running smooth.'

Thomas simply stuck his tongue out as Minho left through the door behind the bar, waving cheerily with a big grin as he went. 

Minho had been Thomas' best friend since they met as neighbours when he was 6. They went to school together, hang out together, had sleepovers together, and flunked out of college together. Without Minho, Thomas would never had got his business up and running. He was there from day one, and together they got through all the tough days, as well as the good ones. Minho always told people he owed Thomas his life, for giving him partnership in The Homestead. But Thomas knew that without Minho, there would never have been a Homestead for either of them. 

Smiling to himself he put away the polish and duster, and went behind the bar and started cleaning the coffee machine. He'd barely started when the front door chimed, announcing a new arrival. Thomas turned around to greet the newcomer. A young man stood just inside the doorway, placing his wet folded down umbrella into a stand by the door. He was reasonably tall, and slender with it. He wore a hip-length black coat with a dark blue scarf tucked underneath, with dark green trousers and brown shoes. 

"Afternoon!" Thomas chirped to the man. "Shocking weather for July huh?"

"You better bloody believe it" The stranger stated, turning around to face Thomas. 

Thomas blinked, and then blinked again. This man was new to The Homestead, Thomas knew all his customers by name - he liked the personal touch, and this one was not on his mental list. A 'Greenie' as Minho liked to call them, and this greenie, in Thomas' mind, was well... stunning. His face was angular and smooth with a strong jaw line and cheeks flushed pink from the cold outside. He sported a head of blonde hair, in what Thomas would call 'just out of bed' style, and eyes, eyes of the most beautiful brown, crowned with long lashes. Thomas was stuck in such a trance of awe from this young man, he suddenly noticed a hand waving in front of his face.

"Hello? Anybody home?" The blonde chuckled as he took a seat on a bar stool.

Thomas blinked rapidly for a few moments before sporting his usual charming smile. " Sorry, spaced out there for a bit! Its been so quiet today I'm not used to company yet." He put his hand out over the bar where the blonde had taken a seat. "Name's Thomas, welcome to The Homestead greenie." Giving him his most warmest smile.

"Newt" the other man stated, accepting Thomas' hand in a brief handshake. Thomas felt a jolt of energy as Newt's skin touched his, and their eyes met for a second before they both let go. "Never been called Greenie though, what is that?" Newt questioned, his head tilted slightly to one side.

 _'God he's cute'_ Thomas thought. "Greenie, like a newbie, haven't seen you in here before, what can i getcha?" He sported his killer smile again.

Newt simply smiled back, "I'm new to the neighbourhood, spotted this place on my way home, can I have a Chai Latte please?"

"Sure that's my favourite!" Thomas replied. "One Chai Latte coming up, so you killing time?"

Newt nodded. "Yeah, guess so."

"Good. You can keep me company." Thomas nodded to the rain that had intensified outside just as a rumble of thunder roared out overhead. "I think you may be my only patron for quite a while."

Newt looked out the window, with what Thomas could only call a sad expression, before turning back. "Would be my pleasure."

Thomas broke out a wide grin that Newt could not help but to smile back at. "Good. I'll make two, I fancy one of these myself now." 

The rain continued for another forty minutes, and Thomas and Newt sat at a table together with no interruptions. It was just casual chit chat. Thomas learnt that Newt had moved to the local area of Gladon two weeks ago after finding a job in forensic science, in order to have a more central location, and be closer to his headquarters. "Forensic!?" Thomas exclaimed. "As in checking out dead bodies? Pretty serious stuff"

Newt gave a wry smile. "Not quite, I work in the lab, I will have to stand in on postmortems occasionally, but I'm generally just looking down a microscope." 

"Wow." Was all Thomas could say at first. "Pretty deep for a first job, i'm guessing this is your first job?"

"Since graduating yes, my first 'proper' I guess. Still getting used to it, its long hours and I'm on call 24/7. I just got off work before coming here actually."

Thomas finished his drink, saw Newt had too, and asked if he wanted another, free of charge,

Newt blinked. "Free of charge? That's very kind but I should go home, Alby will be wondering where I am."

"Whose Alby?" Thomas asked, mentally kicking himself for asking so hurriedly.

"My boyfriend, met him at Uni, been together just over two years now, we've got a flat together. First time actually properly live together out in the big bad world"

"Wow, I'm excited for you." Thomas was not excited, Thomas was angry. Why was he angry? He had just met this guy and what, he expected him to be free and available, waiting for Thomas to swoop him up? _Woah, slow down man. You've just met the guy._ But there was something there, something behind the blonde's beautiful eyes that called out. He couldn't say what or why, or if it was even so, but Thomas felt something.

Thomas picked up the two empty cups with a small sigh and took them over to the counter, placing them down with a gentle clink. "Well it was nice meeting and chatting with you Newt, swing by again when you have time, I'll have one of these ready for you." He tapped his finger against one of the empty glasses. "On the house, just as I said."

Newt smiled _,a pretty smile,_ "Cheers Tommy, I might just hold you to that. See you around."

And with that Newt took his umbrella up, gave a contented sigh when he realized he would no longer be needing it, and left The Homestead.

Thomas leaned on the bar, one elbow on the counter, head propped in his hand, staring out after him.

"Dude you've been struck. Hard."

"Will you stop sneaking up on me Minho, just get ready for customers, rain has stopped."

Minho just rolled his eyes. "Don't fret Tommy, he'll come back, who turns down a free drink? By the way, when have you ever given away a free drink?"

"Since now" Thomas retorted. "And don't call me Tommy." 

Minho laughed. Thomas looked over to him. "What?"

"Guess I'm not blond or pretty enough to call you Tommy the-" He couldn't get another word as Thomas threw a wet tea-towel at his face. Minho swept it off, gave his friend a grin, and went about sorting the cake cabinet. 

_'Tommy'  Thomas doesn't like being called that name, never has. Yet when it was spoken from Newt's lips, it sounded right. An affectionate nickname. Yeah, Thomas has been struck, and he knew it._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic I've ever written, and I welcome all comments. Hope its not too heavy.


	2. Margarita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After torturing Thomas with almost a week of absence, Newt returns to the Homestead for a well earned free drink. He is also sporting a fresh looking scar which does not go unnoticed by Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Teresa

"Earth to Thomas. Come in Thomas!"

Thomas looked up from his breakfast towards his sister. "Hm? Sorry Teresa, what?" He replied absently.

"You know, that's the fourth time this morning you've spaced out on me. What's going on in your life that has your mind so preoccupied?."

Thomas knew full well what occupied his mind - no his life, recently. It had been six days nearly since Newt first came into The Homestead, and since then Thomas could not stop daydreaming about the guy. He felt pathetic, to be swooning so easily over someone he barely knew. He hadn't allowed it to affect his work, but every spare moment he had he would find himself recollecting the young blonde. Especially his eyes, those eyes seemed to say so much, yet tell so little. Thomas thought he saw every emotion under the sun in those glowing brown orbs, but for some reason one in particular stood out. Pain. He couldn't explain why, but he saw it, and Thomas hated it.

He finished his last mouthful of bacon and eggs and took both his and Teresa's plate over to the dishwasher. "Nothing in particular, you know it doesn't take much to fill this knuckle-head of mine." He gave Teresa a cheeky smile, hoping it would steer her off track. No such luck there, Teresa and Thomas had been close siblings for life, and she always knew when something was up, no matter how well he tried to hide it.

"Mmmmm..." She mused. "You know I will just ask Minho, and I know that he will know, and we both know that he will tell me everything that I need to know."

Thomas groaned inwardly. "There's nothing to know, stop worrying, haven't you got work to get to?"

Teresa did have work to do. As the chief editor of Gladon's head newspaper publication 'The Runner' she always had a lot of work to do. But she always found time every morning to join Thomas for breakfast in his apartment above The Homestead before carrying on to work. Thomas loved her for this, he always had time to kill before work started in the afternoon, and making and eating breakfast with his sister was always a highlight. He loved his sister dearly, they took very different paths, but they always stuck close to each other.

"Lucky for you you're right." She smirked. "But don't think I'm letting this go, if this 'spacing out' business of yours continues much longer, I will make it my business to find out what's bugging you."

Thomas put his head in his hands. "Of course you will, you are a journalist after all, the best in town so I hear."

"You know it." Teresa stated, snatching up the last bit of hot buttered toast from the rack. "And don't you forget it."

She embraced her brother in a meaningful hug before departing, leaving Thomas to his day.

Thomas would be the first to admit he lead a very private life. The Homestead was his life, and he considered all his regular customers as friends. But apart from Minho and Teresa, no-one really knew much about him. He listened to all his customers' life-stories, it was part of his job and he was happy to do it, and the fact that none of them ever seemed to take a particular interest in Thomas' life never bothered him. His evenings were spent serving the nightlife, not being part of it, and he was content with this. His Homestead was famous for its unique opening hours, closed all day Monday, never opening before 4 pm, and never closing before 11.

Today was Monday, and Thomas felt pangs of loneliness he had never felt before. It was his one full day off, and would not be needed to work until the afternoon next day. Over 30 hours to himself. This would not usually bother him, he was a great procrastinator, and was an expert on wiling away his time on books, television, shops. He was a keen runner too, every morning he would set out on a 5 mile jog around town. But he wasn't feeling any of it today, all this free time he had and he only wanted to do one thing with it, to see one person with it. Newt. Why didn't he get the guy's number? Because it would have been very forward on a first random encounter? Because it may have made their comfortable, enjoyable chat awkward? Thomas never had such worries in the past, he'd been around the block with both girls and guys, and not once had he hesitated, even if the person in question was already spoken for. He wanted Newt to be part of his life, and now that goal seems impossible thanks to the lack of a phone number.

Thomas finished clearing up breakfast, deciding after all to go for his daily run. He got changed into a grey vest and jogging bottoms, plugged in his headphones and jogged down the stairs leading to behind the bar of the ground floor. There, out of habit, he checked the place over for anything out of place. He was just reaching forward to straighten up a couple of chairs that were askew from their table, when he thought he heard a knock on one of the front windows. He took his headphones out just in time to hear a second, more insistent rap at the door. He turned around and froze, there outside, peering in through the window was Newt. His golden hair ablaze from the summer sun behind him, his eyes squinted to peer through the glass. _'Amazing.'_

He suddenly notice Newt waving at him, wearing a sheepish grin with questioning eyes. _"So are you going to let me in or just stand there?"_ They said. He whipped off his music player, dumping it on one of the tables on the way, and unlocked the front door. "Hey stranger" He said, barely able to contain his excitement that he may have found his entertainment for the day.

Newt smiled. "Hey Tommy, sorry I didn't realize you were closed on Mondays, are you busy?"

"No, no!" Thomas replied, fully opening the door to let the blonde in, "please come in, I was just thinking about you actually." _Smooth Thomas, Smooth. You forgot to add 'every minute of every day' just to really scare him off._

Newt raised an eyebrow at him as he walked past, Thomas couldn't help but to glance at the guy's figure. No longer cloaked in a baggy coat, Newt was wearing a simple fitted low collared white top, with khaki coloured chinos. He was quite tall, slim, but Thomas could see the muscular tones riding under those well fitted clothes. "Oh? Thinking of me Tommy? Nice thoughts I hope." Was Newt flirting with him, or just being friendly? He really couldn't tell. Thomas regained his composure, "Well not everyday I offer a free drink you know, was starting to think you'd never come back and claim it."

Newt took the same seat at the bar he did on his previous visit, "I'd have come back sooner but work has been busy. Gotta be in again later, Alby's curing a hangover so I thought I'd swing by here before I headed in. Glad I caught you, got here just in time by the looks of it, fate huh?" Newt sent Thomas a wink.

Thomas' heart jumped. "Guess so" He said, returning Newt's wink. "So, usual?"

Newt chuckled, "If you mean the drink I had on my one visit here before then yes please."

"Coming right up".

A few minutes later the two men were sat at on of the tables at the back, near the stage area, not wanting to give any other by-passers the idea that The Homestead was open. Thomas wanted, needed this time alone with Newt and did not want any interruptions. He put some quiet background jazz sounds on, and settled into a chair. Newt sat across from him on a love-seat. The two discussed life easily, as if they'd known each-other for a while. Newt's new job had been keeping him incredibly busy, not leaving much time for anything else. Thomas asked whether he'd seen any gruesome bodies. When Newt started explaining how he had to test the fluid found inside a dead man's stomach, Thomas quickly moved the subject on. "Ha ha, don't worry Tommy, I will only discuss the details of my job if you ask, I promise." Time passed easily, both men enjoying each-others company, and before they knew it, 6 Chai Lattes and 2 hours had passed.

The blonde had had his eyes shut peacefully for the last few moments, seemingly relaxing and enjoying the atmosphere, an easy smile on his face. The daylight from outside could just about reach into the store where they were sitting, and lit up the right side of Newt's face. That's when Thomas saw it.

Just under Newt's right eye was a small gash, not much bigger than a paper cut, but looked new, raw. Just beneath that, the skin was red, as if he'd been out in cold winds all day. "What happened to your face Newt?" Thomas asked gingerly, pointing at his own cheek to demonstrate.

Newt blinked. "Oh this?" Pointing to his own real scar. "Neighbourhood cat, I got a bit too close" Newt chuckled dryly. "I thought he was friendly, before I knew it he'd swiped me good, claws and all."

"Oh, well does it hurt? Maybe you should get it checked out, you never know with animals and their claws."

Newt shook his head, "Nah, not really, as long as I don't go poking at it, the cat had a collar on, I'm sure it will be fine."

Thomas looked more at the red blotch of skin below the small scratch, _a cat? "_ Must have been one mean old tabby to leave that sort of mark on your skin."

"Well it was okay?" Newt retorted back quickly.

Thomas was taken aback, _"where did that come?"_ from he wondered. He quickly decided to let it slide, not wanting to spoil their otherwise enjoyable time together. "Well, next time you see him give him a kick for me." 

"Ha, cheers Tommy, will do." Newt sent him a small smile, his eyes sent him a look of sorrow. Again with the sad eyes, was Thomas just seeing this, or was it real? He wish he could ask but couldn't find a way to make it seem like it was his business. He'd only just met the guy really. "Anyways I've got to head off, they are expecting me within the hour. Thanks again for the coffee, how much do I owe you, you said one free drink, not three."

Thomas held his hands up in front of him, "You don't owe me a dime, I'm not open, this is my free time, and I'm just spending time with a friend."

Newt looked at him, "A friend?"

Thomas couldn't help but chuckle, "Yes Greenie, you. Were friends now right?"

Newt smiled warmly, and this time his eyes did the same. Thomas' could feel his heart leap. "Right, friends, I'll catch you later then yeah?" Newt went to leave The Homestead.

"Wait!" Thomas called. Hurriedly printing a blank receipt from the till, he scrawled down both his home and mobile number. "If you ever wanna meet, or just talk, this is me okay?"

Newt looked at him confused for a second, before taking the bit of paper, "Okay Tommy, thanks, will do."

And with that he was gone again. Immediately Thomas face-palmed himself, "You were supposed to get HIS number you idiot, now you have to wait on him. Again."

"Whose number?"

Thomas froze, slowly turning around to see Teresa smiling in the door way, holding a take away pizza box. "You don't mean the gorgeous blonde who I just saw leave did you? Oh Thomas you naughty boy!"

"Tereeesaa!" Thomas groaned. "He was just a customer."

"Rigggght" Teresa chimed, a victorious grin on her pretty face. "A customer, even though you are closed, and there's sweet music playing in the background, with a cluster of coffee glasses on the back table. Whatever you say dear brother"

Thomas leered at his sister, "You are way too observant for your own good."

Teresa sat the pizza on the bar, grabbed herself a slice and nudged the box towards Tommy. "Well I'm glad I decided to swing by with lunch! You can tell me all about this 'customer' of yours."

Thomas gave her a small smile, gratefully biting into a slice of Margarita. "His name is Newt."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a slow pace at the moment, but hopefully its enjoyable.   
> As always, all comments read and appreciated :)


	3. Icecream & Spaghetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt heads home, but not with the same confidence as he did a week ago. Alby has changed, and Newt doesn't know how to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings, Violence and Bad Language up ahead. We are going down a dark path.

Newt hummed quietly to himself on his way to work after his encounter with Thomas. He hummed whilst he was at work, and hummed on his way home. He pretty much hummed all day long, content in himself after his morning sipping his coffee and talking about not a lot in particular. He vowed to himself to go back and see the man the first chance he got. There was something about Thomas that put him at ease, helped him to forget his worries and just relish the time they spent together. It was easy, comfortable, and Newt could not help but feel a strong liking to the guy. He was slowly meandering back home after his shift at work, he got off earlier than expected for once, and it was only 4 in the afternoon. _'Thomas would just be opening up about now'_   he thought to himself, still humming. He couldn't help but smile at how easily Thomas entered his mind, how quickly he had picked up the man's routine, as simple as it was. At that thought Newt remembered the bit of paper in his back pocket, he picked it up and looked at the two long numbers scrawled on the paper in Thomas' surprisingly elegant handwriting. He quickly got his own phone out and added his new friend's contact details, putting him straight into his 'favorites'. _'Home and mobile number? Maybe he's as keen as I am.'_ Newt suddenly felt a huge pang of guilt. Was he really... 'keen' on Thomas?

The summer sun was still high in the azure blue sky as he reached his apartment block. Kids were playing and laughing in the outside park, birds were singing in the trees, and two teenage girls walked by happily discussing this seasons 'must haves', what ever they were. Down the road, near the park, an ice-cream van happily sang its tune; beckoning everyone to go over and revel in its delights. But Newt suddenly wasn't feeling as chipper as he was, he had stopped humming a mile or so back, and his pace had slowed considerably. How could he be feeling this way about another man? How could he _let_ himself feel this way? It just wasn't right, wasn't him. He was already spoken for, spoken for by Alby. Newt looked up to his apartments window four floors up, the curtains were drawn even on a hot day like today, but Newt knew his lover was in. He felt it, a foreboding presence. No, that wasn't fair, sure things hadn't gone smoothly since they moved in together, but that was no right for Newt to think of Alby that way. 

 Newt had enjoyed his last two years of university with Alby, they met at a masquerade charity ball, and after a night of passion, neither had ever looked back. Alby was older, but Newt didn't mind, he liked that. They shared a room together in their final year, both graduating, Newt in Advanced Chemistry and Alby in Business Management. Alby got a job straight away, and saved his earnings so that they could rent a room together. Not long after, Newt landed himself his dream job and the two took the big decision to move in together. That was only a couple of weeks ago and so much had happened Newt was struggling to keep up. Alby had been made redundant at work, and had not been able to find a replacement job since. Alby was convinced the company had screwed him over, wanting to get rid of him due to his 'inability to work well with others'. When Newt had question what that had meant, Alby had simply stormed out for the night, only to turn up the following morning severely hung over and smelling of trash. 

Since then that was all Alby seemed to do, get up, go to the job centre, come back with a bottle of vodka, and drink. Newt had tried to co-hearse his man into getting back out there, finding interviews for him to go for, but there was only so much he could do. Alby wouldn't listen, or act upon anything, he was in a slump, and Newt was failing his lover. Last night Newt had had enough of the moping, and raised his voice to Alby, to try and shake him up a bit, get him going. 

Newt gently touched his right cheek with the back of his hand. He knew what _that_ had earned him.

All of a sudden Newt couldn't move, he looked up again at his home, _his and Alby's home._ But the sudden memories from the night before, the cold hand hard against his face, the ring he bought Alby for his birthday, biting into his skin as it whipped past. The shock, the pain, the tears. Newt could feel it all creeping back to the surface, he had got through the day without really thinking about them. But now that he faced his home again, he wasn't ready to go in, to confront what took place. He knew the closed curtains were not a good sign, not on a day as hot as this one. Suddenly he heard a low chiming noise, it took him a few moments to realise what it was. The Ice-cream van had finished serving the crowd of kids that had accumulated, and seemed to be giving a final encore before it embarked. Newt took this opportunity to walk over and purchase a chocolate ice cream. _'Shuck it why not?'_

After purchasing his iced treat, Newt sat on a bench in the park, feeling the sun on his skin, tasting the cold chocolate ice-cream on his lips, listening to the happy sounds of playing children. He tried to relax, breathing in the clean air, savouring the chocolate taste, but he couldn't shake the tension out of his bones. Newt glanced back up to his window again before getting out his phone. He went into his favourite contacts and found 'Tommy'. Newt smiled, he liked saying that nick-name for his new friend, 'Tommy'. Newt took yet another glance at his window before composing his text.

_**Hey Tommy,** _

_**I got off work early today, wondering if you had time for dinner?** _

_**I'm paying.** _

_**Newt.** _

He finished his ice-cream, tossed it into the bin from where he was sitting and closed his eyes. The sun did feel good on his face, and he began too wonder when the last time Alby spent time outside of their flat. Newt couldn't see a way to get through to him, he was not the same man he fell in love with two years ago. But Newt still desperately loved the man, and would do anything to get him back on his feet, to get _them_ back on track. Newt's wage covered all the bills, and still left them with enough to feed and enjoy themselves, as long as they were careful. But although this was enough for Newt, Alby needed more. 

Newt was brought from his thoughts by the sound of his ringtone, he picked it up and swiped across the message icon.

**_Hey Newt!_ **

**_So glad you text , I wasn't expecting one so soon, but I'm pleased you did._ **

**_Dope I am, didn't even think to get your number, consider your contact saved :)_ **

**_As for dinner, I would love to, but I can't tonight, I can't get cover at short notice._ **

**_You're more than welcome here at The Homestead though, can't promise you my undivided attention though ;)_ **

**_Tommy._ **

Newt read the text with a dopey grin on his face, even  with his hopeful plans scuppered, Thomas' words gave him a sense of comfort and happiness. He quickly replied:

**_Dont worry Tommy,_ **

**_I'll catch you another time._ **

**_Newt._ **

With that, Newt put his phone away, flushed out his keys and headed towards his home before he could stop himself. 

He opted for the stairs over the lift, subconsciously delaying his entrance into his home. In this weather the staircase baked in the heat, and with no windows either, the place had a distinct stuffy smell. His footsteps echoed off the narrow walls, his mind playing to him possibilities of what would be behind his front door.  His phone chirped his text ring tone again, _'Tommy?'_ Newt assumed. No, he could not spend his thoughts on Thomas any longer. Newt reached his door, flat 26, Dashner Drive : A two bedroom flat, with en-suite bathroom from the master bedroom, spacious living room, and fully equipped kitchen. Along with a reasonably sized balcony, it was just as the estate agent described, a perfect starter home. Its blue front door, freshly painted by Alby a week ago, gave every sign of a loving home. Newt slipped his key into the slot and turned it, opening the front door quietly. 

The place was dim, curtains drawn, and quiet. The television gave off a low aura of light, its volume near minimum. Newt stepped into the lounge, placing his keys in a glass bowl on a side counter. "Alby?" He walked forwards and bent to turn the television off.

"I was watching that."

Newt jumped and turned around. There was Alby, slouched in an armchair, Newt hadn't even seen him he was sitting so still. He was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, but appeared to be holding on to a new bottle of poison. Newt's attention was then caught by the mirror behind Alby on the wall, its glass smashed, as if by a fist. He glanced at Alby's right hand, it was wrapped in a bandage, a red puddle dying its centre where his knuckles were. 

"Y-you're hurt" Newt stuttered. "Here, let me look at it."

"I'm fine Newt." Alby stated blankly. "How was your day sweetie? You left early this morning. Didn't even see you, I was gonna make you breakfast."

"I had work, remember?"

"That early?"

Newt sighed, he explained his detour to satisfy a sudden craving for coffee. _'Sure, just the coffee'_ , he chided himself. 

"Oh?" Alby questioned, "High time flyer now aren't ya? The coffee here aint good enough for ya?" His face was stern, motionless.

"You know that's not true, I just needed some time to think."

"About what Newt? What is there to think about?"

Newts hand were shaking, he could feel the trembling traveling through his body, the figure he saw leaning forward in the armchair seemed almost strange to him. He knew it was his Alby, but it was becoming harder and harder to find him through all the anger and bitterness that was there. He glanced back to the mirror, looking at himself through the cracks that Alby had punched into it. Perhaps a change of subject?

"Its a nice day outside, summer is finally here, why don't we go out for a walk around town?"

Alby snarled at him. "Are you fucking stupid? Do I look like I want to go out on a fucking walk?"

Newt stepped back, glancing at the bottle in his man's hands. "Okay, no walk, hey I could use a drink, how about passing me that bottle you got there?"

Alby raised an eyebrow at him, then looked at the half empty bottle in his hands. "You want this?" He snarled?

"Sure, pour me a glass won't you love? I'll get started on dinner, we haven't eaten together properly for a few days, how does Spaghetti Bolognese sound?"

"Well Newt, that just sounds swell doesn't it?"

The mean sarcasm dripped off his tongue like butter off hot toast. "That just sounds perfect. Just like you are, my perfect beauty. Perfect job, perfect life, everything has to be fucking perfect!"

Newt held up his hands. "I'm just trying to do someth-" 

Glass shattered around his face, pain sheered through his head. It took him a few seconds, crouching on the floor, to realise what had happened. He took his hand away from his face, blood smudged on his fingertips, his blood. It had only taken Alby one step off the armchair, to be close enough to swing his Vodka bottle over Newt's head. Newt placed both hands on his floor, his head down, breathing heavily. What was happening? What is going on!? This was not  how it was supposed to be. He could feel warm liquid slowly dripping down his cheek, he knew it was blood, but he couldn't bring himself to check, he was too frightened to move. His while body shook with emotion, mainly fear, but also anger. "A-Alby why are you doing this" He heard his voice crack, and hot tears fell from his eyes, mixing with his blood and stinging. "I - I love you Alby, I just want to help you."

"Quiet!" Alby yelled, "You wanna help me? Then shut up! You don't know what its like to fail do you? I don't need you to sort me out you are not the boss of me!" His knees were bent, his body aggressively overshadowing Newt who was still on the floor. "You wanted a drink you said, there ya go, one vodka on the rocks!"

"Alby why are you so angry at me? Why do you want to hurt me?"

Alby let out an abrupt roar of laughter. "Hurt? You wanna know pain Newt? You leave me every day to go out and live your life, do your work, meet your friends, drink your fucking coffee, and I'm left stuck, and you don't even give a shit cause you're too busy in your new life!"

Newt was stunned, how could he think that? He worked in order to live with Alby, he cooked for him and Alby, he saw friends and he went out like normal people do. How could Alby get this so mixed up? Newt tasted the alcohol on his lips, "Alby, please... you've got it all wrong, I want you to go to bed, no more alcohol, I'll call in sick tomorrow, we can talk everything through."

Alby's face creased up in fury, and Newt knew what was going to happen before it did, he braced himself there on the floor, but it did nothing to stop the pain. Alby's foot swung with full force into Newt's stomach. Newt howled, lying there on the floor clutching his stomach. Alby stood over him trembling, "You tell me what to do one more time sweetheart, and you'll get a lot more than that." With that, he turned, stormed off into the bedroom and slammed the door behind him. Newt couldn't help but jump at the noise. He lay there for ten minutes, but what felt like forever. His head hurt, the side of his face stung, his stomach ached and screamed at him from the inside, his shoulders and ribs ached from all his sobbing. Until he heard Alby's voice yelling through the bedroom door, "You wanna shut your sniveling hole Newt? Or am I gonna have to shut it for you!?" It didn't sound like Alby at all, how could he threaten such horrid things? How could he do such horrid things! This was the man he fell in love with, the man he was meant to be starting a new life with, where did it all go wrong? Newt slowly made himself get up off the floor, wincing as his right hand caught a shard of glass as he pushed himself up. He walked over to the smashed mirror to assess the damage, and there he saw a very different Newt to the one he saw earlier.

The right side of his face, still sporting this mornings small gash, looked damn normal to the other. His left ear was covered in small cuts, and coated in blood, Newt guessed most of the blood was coming from a gash in his head just above. His left cheek was already swollen and angry looking, and smeared with his blood. His eyes were raw red, and trails of tears streaked down the sides of his face, merging with any trails of blood along the way. His lower lip was trembling and his nose snotty. He went to lift his top up to check out the damage to his abdomen, but the area was so sensitive, and pain sent shockwaves through his body at the slightest touch. He slowly walked over to the small love-seat adjacent to the armchair, stepping around the glass on the floor. He settled for sitting down, lying being too painful, and he sat there for an hour, just staring, body quivering from the shock of what just happened. His brain could not compute, nor put two thoughts together. His phone chirped to remind Newt of the message he received earlier, he froze, listening for any movement from the bedroom. He could not believe how scared he was of his own lover, but here he was, eyes wide like a deer in headlights until he was sure Alby hadn't been woken by the noise. Newt popped his phone on silent, and slid open the message. 

_**Hey Newt,** _

_**Sorry I couldn't see you tonight,  I really wanted to.** _

_**I can get cover for tomorrow if you are free?** _

_**Say yes,** _

_**Tommy** _

Newt replied, not really thinking, his fingers automatically typing the words.

_**Tommy,** _

_**Yes, Please.** _

_**Newt** _

 And then he cried, as silently as he could, and he stayed that way until he was too tired to cry any more, and fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written violence before so please do send any comments you have.  
> Sorry for lack of Newtmas in this, I will make up for it, I promise.


	4. Crossiant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say a huge thank you to all the comments I'm getting, I'm glad you are all enjoying it so much :D

The following morning's rays of warm sunshine gracing Newt's face awoke him from his troubled slumber; radiating through the window and now open curtains. He furrowed his brow as his nervous system awoke, reminding him of his consequential pains from the night before. Begrudgingly opening one eye, he mentally cursed the light rays interruption, and slowly sat up straight. His sleep had not been all that restful as it was, events of the night before replaying over and over in his head. The smashing of glass, a foot - shock had taken hold, and his body ached all over from it. The cuts on his ear were still biting into him harshly, and his stomach felt tight and angry, he had to suppress the urge to throw up. Moving alone hurt, and it took a lot of effort just to get himself into a sitting position, Newt leaned his head back against the seat, closed his eyes again, and just stayed still, allowing his body to catch up as best it could. It took a few minutes before he opened his eyes again, even then his vision was out of focus, tiredness weighing heavily on his eyelids. Ever so slowly Newt took in his surroundings, the room was exactly how it was left last night. Glass littered the floor, the sunlight lighting up the blood-soaked particles like glittering rubies, the liquid the glass had contained had dried into the carpet, leaving a faint blemish. In the armchair, sat forward with his face in his hands, elbows on knees, and a look of pure worry and regret on his face, was Alby.

Newt physically tensed at the sight of his lover (attacker) and looked away, sending a shock-wave of pain through his body, he groaned quietly, hating how fragile he had so easily become. "Newt..." Newt chanced another glance at his partner (punisher), Alby was looking back at him with wet shimmering eyes and a quivering lip. Wet streaks cascaded down his cheeks, and Newt could not help but feel a pang of sorrow for the guy. "Newt..." Alby repeated. The beaten blonde simply stared back, waiting for Alby to continue, He was not going to offer the man _anything_ right then, he didn't deserve it. Just looking at him was hard enough, and Newt didn't know if he could stand a conversation with the man. "Newt I am so... so sorry.. Jesus in hell, what have I done to you?" His voice was rasp with hurt. Newt could not bring himself to speak, simply lifting his shirt up, and simultaneously pointing to his face, he stared back hard at Alby - trying to scorch his thoughts into the man's head:  _'This. This is what you did to me.'_

Alby stared at the wounds in disbelief. "I-I don't remember clearly, I just remember... being so  _angry,_ so.... lost and afraid." He got up and stepped to Newt, bending down as if to capture him in a lovers embrace. "I can't belie-

"Get away from me." Newt's voice was strange, distant, even to himself. Alby stood back up straight as if he had just received an electric shock. Then he simply nodded, "Of course Newt, I don't blame you, I am so mad at myself, how could I harm a hair on your head, let alone do something like this to you?" Newt glared up at the man. "I'm hoping that the alcohol you seem to love so much had something to do with it." He tried to hold back the bitterness in his voice at the start, but he couldn't stop it, the man he loved standing in front of him had hurt him, hurt him bad, and a tad of bitterness was the least of what he deserved. "I'm almost glad you smashed that bottle over my head, I'd hate to think what you would have done if you had drunk all of it." 

"I swear to you Newt, I am never going near a drop of liqueur again, I-I just didn't know what to do, it... it comforted me." Alby explained meekly, now looking at the floor kicking the back of his right foot with the other. He looked like a kid who had just got caught stealing sweets from his Nan's cupboard. "I'm supposed to comfort you Alby, or do I not work anymore?" Newt could feel his anger building and building, the man wanted _comfort? And he chose a bottle of Smirnoff as a better choice for that than his boyfriend?  "_ You want to talk about what it's like to feel _uncomfortable?_ He held his gaze with Alby, death-gazing him right into the soul.

Alby continued to stare at his feet. "It helps me to forget... the failure that I have become." With that, he grabbed his jacket and walked to the front door, "I'm heading down the job centre, and I promise I will not be picking up any bottle of anything on the way back. I've warmed some croissants in the oven for you, and there's some tea still in the teapot." He pointed to the end table on Newt's left. "There's some aspirin and water there, take it. I've ran a hot bath as well, relax, rest up and I'll see you later." Just before leaving he looked back at his crumpled lover. "Remember this Newt -I love you. Always." And with that he was gone, leaving Newt in silence - in peace.

Newt grabbed his phone to check the time, _9 am?_ He never slept in that late, and how long had Alby been up for before him? Sitting there... watching him. It made Newt feel uncomfortable, and that in turn made him feel depressed. If he couldn't trust his lover to watch him, then who could he? He noticed the message icon in the top right hand corner of his screen, opening it he read:

_**Morning Newt,** _

_**Didn't know what you wanted to do today? We could go out or just hang out here at mine, its up to you.** _

_**I'm free all day thanks to Minho, let me know :)** _

_**Tommy** _

 Newt didn't know how to reply, what to reply. How could he let Thomas see the state he was in? He'd only known him for two minutes, he couldn't lay this sort of shit at his feet.  Closing his phone without responding to the kind man's text, Newt popped out a couple of the pain killers. He ground them with his teeth into a fine powder, hoping it would speed up their effect, and swallowed them down with the water. Placing the glass back down, he trudged over to the bathroom, the bath did look inviting, he could smell the warmth radiating from the water, not _too_ hot, but hot enough to wash away his worries. He guessed that was what Alby was hoping for anyhow. Glancing at the bathroom mirror, he assessed what he had to work with. His ear was scabby and covered in congealed blood, sap-like to the touch. His cheek wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, no cuts, but there was a nice blue bruise that had formed on his cheekbone overnight. _That, he wouldn't be able to keep hidden from Thomas' attention._ He quickly undressed, and checked out his stomach. A nice foot-sized angry bruise scarred most of his navel area, and it was incredibly sore to the touch. Newt couldn't help but wonder what sort of internal damage may have been caused, but he hadn't thrown up yet, and the nauseated feeling seemed to have past, so he put those worries to the back of his mind.

He lowered himself into the bath, sinking into its temperate waters. With only his head and knees above water, he closed his eyes and let out a content sigh, allowing his beaten body to soak for a few minutes. He quickly decided not to let his mind wonder for too long, grabbing a clean flannel he soaked it in the water before gently dabbing his ear. He hissed at the contact, but persevered, going as gently as he could whilst still applying pressure. He took the flannel away and saw that the bit he was using had dyed a permanent red, he turned it over to a cleaner side and continued his work on his cheek. The swollen bruised area flared up a little at the contact, and his now clean cuts on his ear stung against the air, but he could now feel the pain killers starting to do their work. He set about the rest of his bath routine as usual, only keeping his sensitive stomach area in mind, he was soon fully washed, cleaned and dried, and felt a hell of a lot better for it - though he knew he owed a lot of that to the pain killers. Draped in just a towel, he poured himself a mug of tea, and half a croissant, he wasn't feeling particularly hungry at the moment, but he knew he had to eat something. Once as satisfied as he could be, he went to re-check himself in the living-room mirror. 

His right cheek still sported a tiny mark from the first contact Alby had made with Newt's face the day before, but otherwise it now looked normal. His left cheek however was swollen with a nice shade of midnight blue mixed with brown that could only be described as 'a shiner'. He managed to manipulate his hair so it covered the top half of the abused ear where the damage was. His stomach would be easily hidden, he wasn't particularly planning on taking his top off in front of Thomas today. So, that just left his cheek as the only real give away, Newt started thinking of different excuses for it... _'walked into a door?_ ' No, too mainstream, _'mugged on the way home?_ ' too much of a back story, _'or maybe just tell him the truth?'_ Newt gave up and sat down on the armchair, glancing at the clock on the wall which informed him it was now 11.30. Not knowing where the morning went, he looked at his phone again where another text was waiting for him.

**_Newt?_ **

**_You there bud?_ **

**_Tommy_ **

Newt could not help but smile, Thomas really was keen. He had to see him, the thought of being here when Alby came home was suddenly too much to bear. He felt claustrophobic in his own home and had the sudden desire to get out. He quickly got dressed in an orange t-shirt sporting an image of a beach scene, and a pair of stone coloured shorts. He grabbed some hair gel and set the hair around his inflicted ear to cover the damage, whilst not making it look unnatural with the rest of his barnet. Popping another couple of pain killers, he placed the rest of the pack in his pocket, and scrawled Alby a hastily written note on a bit of paper.

_Alby_

_I need a day away from this._

_Don't get in a slump - I'm not leaving you_ _._

_Stay off the booze._

_I'll see you tomorrow_

_Love Newt x_

It was a lot harder that he thought it should have been to write the last line, and couldn't help but feel guilty because of it. After one last glance in the mirror, and cementing a reason for his bruised cheek in his mind, he grabbed his wallet and keys from the side, took one last look at the place. The floor was still a mess, but he would be damned if he would be the one to clean it up. With a sad sigh he slipped on his shoes and left the flat, slowly closing the door behind him, and started on his way to The Homestead. Newt mused on the name, 'Homestead' after all, he had to admit to himself, the place was feeling more and more like home every day. And he couldn't wait to see the guy who was there waiting for him.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be a bit of a nothing chapter, an 'in-between' if you will.  
> Newt will be reunited with his Tommy in the next chapter I promise, I just really felt that the aftermath from the night before really needed its own chapter.


	5. Beetroot Relish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt needs this right now. So does Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who commented on the last chapter, I hope that I continue to do this story justice.  
> This chapter is not without hurt, but Newt finally gets to see his Tommy again.   
> And vice versa of course!

"Thomas, please, will you just go upstairs and relax?" Minho exasperated at the man's hanging around like a bad smell. It was supposed to be Thomas' day off, a day off he could have because Minho was covering his ass for him, and yet the silly whelp was insistently hanging around the place like a lost puppy. "Aris and I can set up perfectly okay on our own, we do know what were doing you know. Your blonde bombshell aint gonna get here any sooner because you're staring out the window for him." Thomas took his attention from said window for a second to send Minho a pouting glare before resuming his concentrated study. "It's nearly 1, what could be keeping him?" Aris, cheeky and too smart for his own good, stopped sweeping the floor and looked at Thomas with a wistful smile. "Life perhaps? Some people have boundaries outside this place you know." Minho barked a laugh, "If we paid to listen to your opinion on things Aris we'd listen, but we don't, so button yer hole and carry on what we do pay you for." Minho motioned to the broom in Aris' hand. "Chop chop." Aris glared at the older boy for a moment, before resuming his sweeping up to the back of the shop, muttering under his breath as he went. Thomas gave Minho an appreciative smile, the guy always had his back, and that had never changed in all the time he knew him.

Thomas checked his phone again, still no reply from Newt since he sent that text this morning. Was he pushing too hard? Was he making him feel uncomfortable? Reading back through the previous texts from the man, Thomas couldn't help but feel like Newt was pleading to come over, wanting to see him - or was that just hopeful thinking? He put his phone away and continued to stare out the window, searching the street for a blaze of blonde hair, any sign of his overdue guest. "Okay. Seriously." A hard slap to the back awoke Thomas from his daydream, turning around to see Minho standing there. "Jesus Thomas I've never seen you fall this hard for anyone." Thomas drew back a tad, shrugging, "What you on about Minho?" His friend rolled his eyes "Oh come on! How blind do you think I am, subtlety has never been your strong point my friend. You've fallen for this guy, and you're tumbling -fast and hard. Minho let out a sigh, "Look, you're doing my head in moping around down here, just go upstairs and chill. Watch television, listen to music, bake a cake - I don't care, just go and I will send Newt up when he arrives." Thomas wondered whether he had ever told Minho what Newt's name was, had he mumbled it aloud whilst lost in his thoughts? Hell, he was in deep. "Okay fine, I'm going, happy?" Minho gave him an over-exaggerated grin, "Over the moon mate."

Ten minutes later and Thomas was lying along the full-length of his couch on his back, his phone held above his face. Should he call him? He re-read the final text Newt sent him, _'yes, please.'_ There was something in those words, not just a simple agreement to meet, but a need to meet, it was not a simple plea but a necessity. He let his mind wonder for a bit, but every time his mind focused on his overdue guest. He decided to take a shower, grabbing a towel and some decent clothes he stepped into the bathroom and stripped off his 'lazy day' attire. He happily let the warm water coat his body, he had a radio resting on the windowsill turned on, and Paloma Faith's 'only love can hurt like this' came on. He let himself sing quietly along, it was one of his favourites -in his mind the song captured the essence of true love. After all, what love was without pain?

Newt forced himself to postpone his visit to The Homestead for a couple more hours. He felt an intense need for fresh air, his own home had felt so much like a prison this morning, he felt free as a bird slowly rambling in no particular direction. After about an hour and a half he found his feet instinctively making their way to the unique coffee-shop that they were bound for. It was nearly half 1 when he knocked on the front door, where he was greeted by a rather tall man with very short brown hair, Newt clocked him  a couple of years younger than himself. Offering a friendly smile he started his practiced introduction, "Hi I'm Newt, I'm here to see To-"

"Sorry were closed at the moment, come back at 4."

Newt blinked twice at the man who was smirking back at him, eyes lit up with mischief. Newt opened his mouth to say - well he didn't quite know what, but luckily he didn't need to. A hand came out of nowhere and smacked the younger man around the head with a loud clapping noise - Newt couldn't help but jump at that, memories from last night already seeping in their effects. "Aris you immature shit-head, go get started on the storage cupboard, I want that place cleaned and dusted from top to bottom." The greeter named Aris sent a growl Minho's way, before returning to face Newt with a grin, "Have fun!" And with that he was off, heading somewhere to the back of the shop, Newt soon couldn't see him through the dimness. "You must be Newt." Minho said offering Newt his hand. Newt took it firmly fulfilling the handshake request. "I'm Minho, Thomas' life-long friend and co-worker, I've heard a lot of things about you." Minho stepped back into the shop, Newt following him closely behind. "Oh well, good things I hope, nice to meet you." Minho chuckled, "Heh, I'm just kidding, Thomas only told me to look out for a blonde guy by the name of Newt, interesting name by the way."

Minho had begun working on one of the coffee machines, Newt awkwardly took a seat, wondering where to really put himself. He wasn't expecting an interview with one of Thomas' friends. Minho seemed nice enough though - Asian of origin, he was well-built, especially in his arms, of average height with short, jet-black hair. "My full name is Issac Newton, but I hate it, so I go by Newt." Minho nodded, "Fair enough, oh sorry about Aris he can be a real dick, he means no harm though, just has a weird sense of humour." Weird was right. "Another friend?" Newt inquired. "Of a kind." Minho replied. "What can I say? The guy does a good job of sweeping floors." Minho grabbed a couple of tall latte glasses from a shelf and busied himself near the machine. Newt observed, "You're making my usual aren't you? Guess Thomas told you something about me after all." Minho gave a small nod, "Yup, and I've been instructed to send you up these stairs here, doors open. Minho swiftly wiped the surface with a tea-towel and brought two freshly made coffees over to Newt. "Take these with you, and be quick about it, Thomas has been awaiting your arrival all morning." As Minho passed him the drinks, he felt the man's eyes on his face, and Newt knew what was coming before it was said. "What happened to your face Newt? Looks painful." Newt gave as innocent smile as he could give, "Well, take my advice, make sure to actually shut high cupboard doors whilst you're cooking." Minho grimaced, "Ouch, I'll bear that in mind, you musta whacked it pretty good, do you want some ice?" Newt politely declined the offer, saying it looked worse than it was, and made his way up the steps.

Thomas stepped out of the shower, wrapping as towel around his waist when he heard a familiar voice filter through from the lounge. "Tommy?" _Shit._ "Newt! Err, just a minute!" Of all the times for the blonde to come over would be when he was half indecent and sopping wet. Mentally cursing 'Sod's law' he quickly gave himself a rough drying, re-wrapping the towel around his waist, he entered the front room. There in front of him, Newt stood just inside the front door, holding on to two hot drinks, seemingly unsure where to put himself. The man looked good in his fitted tee and shorts, his toned arms and calves shown off for full effect -Thomas allowed himself a small smile when he caught Newt staring at him. After all, what must he look like? Half naked, his still damp hair dripped beads of water down his muscled chest, Newt's eyes followed these on their journey downwards, where he suddenly seemed to space out at the end of Thomas' treasure trail. "Hey Newt, glad you made it." Newt's eyes shot up to meet his, redness had crept into his face, Thomas almost cooed at how adorable he looked, though his heart missed a beat when he noticed the heavily bruised cheek. "Hey Tommy, its good to see you... I just wasn't expecting to see this much of you." It was now Thomas' turn to go red, he quickly tottered over to his bedroom, "Trust you to catch me by surprise! I'll be just a minute!"

Newt stood there blinking after Thomas' hasty retreat, a stupid smile stuck on his face. He knew that he liked what he saw, and he knew that it was wrong of him to feel that way, but he just couldn't help it. Beads of glistening water slowly dripping down Thomas' sculpted abdomen leading towards the casually draped towel - accentuating his hips lovingly. His collar bone was sharp and distinctive. His neck ,open and exposed, enticed Newt no end. He hastily put the hot beverages down on the coffee table and went to open the living room window, he was feeling incredibly hot all of a sudden. He took in some deep breaths and let his heart regain its normal momentum. He tried to recall the last time Alby had made him feel like that, a shadow of sadness took over when he realized it had been far too long, even before all of the recent turbulence. "Whatcha thinking about?" Thomas' gentle voice interrupted his digression. "A whole lot of nothing." He sensed Thomas' presence close behind him, he heard him sip his coffee and it sounded no more than a metre away. He turned round and there he was, holding his own coffee close to his face, whilst offering Newt's own drink with an outstretched arm. Thomas had snuck on a tight light blue t-shirt with a delectable low neck-line, and navy knee-length shorts. Newt took the coffee graciously. "Didn't look like nothing to me." Thomas cocked his head to one side, a habit that Newt was quickly finding to be quite adorable. "Every time I see you lately you're sporting a new bruise, that one still looks raw." Newt saw pure compassion in the man's eyes, mixed with both hurt and sorrow. "Does it hurt bad? How'd you do this one?"

Newt looked away, "I'm not always this prone to accidents you know." Thomas' eyebrows raised high up on his head. "Accident?" Newt heard the doubt in his voice, the inquisitiveness lying beneath the question. "I keep all my cooking herbs and spices in a high cupboard in our kitchen, I left it open after I found what I wanted, and carried on cooking. A few minutes later I whipped round to walk out the room, forgetting I left the door open and WHAM!" There, just as he had rehearsed it, word perfect, if a little hastily recited. Thomas just looked at him for a moment, Newt felt like he was being scrutinized under those deep brown eyes, was he that translucent? After a few more moments Thomas simply offered a warm smile, "That must have hurt like hell, how is it now? I've got some ice if you need it, or pain killers? You didn't have to trek over here if you weren't up to it Newt." They both took a long draw from their drinks, Newt savoured the cinnamon taste it left in his mouth. "I wanted to Tommy." Thomas took both of the near-empty glasses, moving to place them on his kitchen side, "Good, so do you fancy catching a movie? I hear that 'Shank Land II' is worth a watch." Newt agreed, going out to the movies would be nice. "Well then, after you" Thomas requested, bowing slightly and waving his arm towards the exit. Newt laughed, "You've been well trained, so chivalrous." Thomas followed Newt out, the bruise had caused him concern, but the lacerations on the ear that Newt had gone to effort to hide had him down right worried. He was not going to push the guy though, so he kept quiet.

The two enjoyed their excursion to the movies, well, Newt called it an excursion, Thomas openly entitled it as a date. The film had shown the same mediocrity which is associated with sequels of any good film, but it amused them well enough, and both men relished each others company. They sat the whole film arm to arm, leg to leg, with a giant bucket of popcorn nestled in between them, Thomas mentally cursed the arm rest multiple time for being in the way, whilst Newt was more than content with the warm feeling of the other man's leg rested against his -thanking the summer for shorts. Afterwards Thomas insisted on taking Newt to his favourite burger restaurant, where they both enjoyed a lamb burger with beetroot salsa, and shared a platter of fries. By the time they got back to The Homestead it was nearing 9 pm, and the place was bustling with its usual night life. Newt had never been once the sun went down, and the place was packed and lively, no wonder the place was so successful. Rhythmic music filled the place, people danced where they could, enjoying their drinks and company of friends. Thomas grabbed his hand, "stay close to me." He darted through the crowd expertly, Newt holding on to him from behind. Minho gave them a wave, Aris was too busy serving to notice them, as was everyone else it seemed. The two were back in Thomas' apartment in seconds flat. "Phew, I didn't want to get caught by any regulars, they can talk your arm off for hours.... ... Newt?"

Newt was looking out of the window again, a wavering look on his face, "I should probably think about making my way back." Thomas' heart sank, he didn't want to let the blonde go. "Its not that late Newt eh? The night is still young and all that, I got some cookie dough that needs eating hmm?" Newt simply continued to stare out into the world, "Sounds nice, but I'd like to get back before it gets dark." His friend caught his sad reflection in the glass, "You could always... stay the night? You can have my bed, I'll take the sofa, it's really no trouble, in fact I'd love it." Newt broke his gaze from the window to look at his companion, "Tommy I-

He had enjoyed himself so much through the day, the pain killers had been able to completely block out the pain in his stomach. But now it came like a torrent wave, fighting against all the good food he'd eaten, all the laughter he'd done. He bent over, putting both hands on the back of the sofa for support, breathing heavily, his eyes closed tight with discomfort. "Newt what's wrong!?" Thomas panicked, running over to Newt to hold the man, placing one arm round his back and the other at the front of his stomach to support him. The contact triggered immense pain in Newt, he yelled out in agony and moved away from Thomas. "Newt what is it? Tell me!" Thomas' eyes were wide with worry, "Here come sit with me on the sofa." He guided him round the end and down onto the sofa as gently as he could, Newt letting out sporadic hisses of air as he battled against the pain. "Aspirin" he managed to get out. Thomas nodded, "Got it." He ran into the bathroom and threw open the medicinal cabinet, grabbing the pain killers he usually kept for hangovers, he rushed back to Newt with a glass of water. "Here, take them." Newt didn't need to be asked twice, he crunched the pills down as before then washed it down. The pain seemed to subside a little almost immediately, and he was able to catch his breath again.

Thomas sat next to Newt for a few minutes, one arm slung over Newt's shoulder, the other gently resting on his thigh. It was scary how quickly Newt had bent over in pain, and when he touched him on his belly the man had almost collapsed into him. He didn't like it, at all. First the cheek, then the ear, and now this? All Thomas knew was that none of these things were present when Newt left for home the night before. All of a sudden Thomas felt cold. He slowly got up and crouched down in front of Newt who was now finally breathing easy. Their eyes locked and he saw a look of resignation in Newt's beautiful eyes, resignation and acceptance. "Newt, I would like it if you lifted your shirt up please." Thomas knew how silly that sounded, but under the current situation, the line took on a whole different level of seriousness. Newt's eyes were already bright with threatening tears as he slowly lifted up his shirt to reveal his navel area. Thomas knew that any other time he would be wholly appreciative of the white toned skin that was Newt's abdomen, but his attention was entirely possessed by the angry purple area in the middle of the otherwise unblemished skin. The mark there was easily comparable to the size of a fist, or maybe a foot?

"Alby did this to you didn't he?" Thomas stated flatly. "He did this, he did your cheek, and don't think I missed your ear as well." Thomas was angry, no, not angry. Livid. How could anyone hurt this angel so? Even worse how could anyone who claimed to love this angel do such atrocities to him? His blood boiled, but then his eyes locked onto Newts, and his heart melted. Single tears had started to quietly fall down his face, there was no sobbing, no sniveling, just sorrow bleeding out from his languishing eyes. "I-I don't know what happened r-really." Newt spluttered. "I th-thought he was supposed to love me, n-now the thought of going back home makes me feel sick." Thomas sat back up on the sofa and gently pulled Newt into his arms, Newt instantly nuzzled his face in Thomas' neck, and he felt his falling tears on his skin. He lazily caressed his fingers up and down Newt's back, the blonde gripped onto him like iron. They both stayed like this for what felt like forever, neither said a word, only Thomas' soothing hushes, and Newt's quietening hitches of the throat.

Thomas slowly leaned back from Newt, the man was still awake but his eyes looked heavy. "Newt? Did you want to come to bed, I can lie with you if you want?" Newt nodded, managing to smile back at him, that smile alone made Thomas feel like a champion. "Thank you Tommy, I'm so glad I met you." Thomas couldn't keep the grin off his face, he kissed the top of Newt's head and pulled him into one quick embrace. "Me too Newt, me too." They stood up together and, holding hands, Thomas led them into the bedroom. He felt a tug at his hand and when he turned around to check what was wrong Newt embraced him into a tight hug. He could feel Newt holding on to him, almost squeezing him, not wanting to let him go. Thomas rested his chin on Newt's head and returned the endearment. Newt closed his eyes tight, relishing in the comfort of Thomas' strong yet tactile arms. Right there, right then he felt truly happy, safe and content. "I could hug you all day you know Newt, but we should get some rest too, you've been through the mill." Thomas' voice reverberated through him, sending tingles all over. "Sounds good to me."

Newt gently lay down favouring his right side, so as to not put pressure on his marked cheek; his stomach felt its best in this position too. He felt Thomas lie down beside him, and the covers were pulled up and over them both. He leaned back into his support, the younger man's arm reaching round to lay gently on his stomach, the hand laying there gently, protecting. He could feel Thomas' breath on his neck, and he relaxed completely into his touch. He thought to himself that he should feel guilty. He thought to himself that he was betraying Alby. He thought to himself, this is Home.

Thomas nuzzled into Newt's neck, he couldn't help it, not when he was so close to who he thought was the most gorgeous guy in existence. Newt's breathing had leveled out in the last few minutes, and Thomas was sure he was asleep. He carefully caressed the man's stomach with his thumb, gently kissing his neck just below the inflicted ear. This angel is mine Thomas thought, Alby had thrown away his rights to him by his hideous actions. All that mattered now was Newt. Thomas felt in complete harmony with the man, matching his breathing with the other, he soon drifted off to sleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a rough idea of where the plot will go from here but nothing entirely concrete. If you have something you would like to see happen, then I will happily consider all suggestions.


	6. Eggs & Bacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas has had a taste of a life with Newt, and he doesn't want it to end.  
> Newt has had a taste of life with Thomas, and he is wracked with guilt.  
> With Thomas it feels so right, but being away from Alby feels so wrong.  
> And it breaks poor Tommy's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter, and sorry its a short one too. And no we haven't returned to Alby yet, but I needed to develop Thomas' feelings a bit, and it just felt right to stop it where I did.   
> Thank you for your ideas twin2ovesJ & dystopianDebaucher, I hope to weave your ideas into following chapters.  
> And another thank you to all of your comments and kudos'. They are mega appreciated, and keep me writing.

Thomas' breath on his skin was intoxicating, his wet kisses raining down on his exposed neck, leaving puckered marks. Talented hands, one grasped firmly to his naked thigh, another caressed his side, Newt did not know how much more he could take. The younger boy writhed within him, both bodies working together to reach their climax in harmony. "Newt god... I love you so much." Thomas whispered lovingly in his ear. Newt let out a husky breath, his body shaking with lust for the younger man, skin sensitive with goosebumps despite the heat radiating from them both. "Love you too Tommy." He muttered through kiss-swollen lips. With one last thrust from Thomas, Newt saw stars and completely lost control, moaning his lovers name over and over again, and as he felt himself reach orgasm he shut his eyes tight in pure pleasure.

* * *

 

Newt awakened so suddenly, his eyes opening so wide, that it hurt. His breathing was heavy and laboured as he recalled the intensely vivid dream - vivid didn't even cover it, it was so... real. He lay there, still wrapped in Thomas' arms from the night before, allowing his body to calm down. It took a while for the painful throbbing between his legs to dissipate, and he was relieved to feel no damp repercussions down there in response to the midnight fantasy. Suddenly he felt overheated and trapped, he appreciated the warmth and comfort coming from his companion's body, but it was so close, and so constant, and after his mental sexual encounter he felt an urgent need to distance himself. A glance at a clock on the bedside table told him it was just gone three in the morning. Stifling the sudden want to yawn, Newt carefully pried himself out of Thomas' grip, and out of the bed. He instantly missed the bodily warmth, and took a second to glance back down at the still sleeping form on the bed. Thomas' arms were still in place, as if instructed by their owner to maintain their protection over their guest. Half of his face was buried in the pillow, his hair bed-ruffled, his mouth half open. Newt forced himself to look away, memories of the dream already resurfacing in his groin. He couldn't recall ever being this lust-filled, Thomas was hot for sure, very hot, but still. Newt tried to recall the last time he did such an act with Alby, his brows furrowed, realizing it had been far too long, long enough for him to not remember. At first he put it down to them both being busy - graduating, finding their career path, moving house, but was that all there was to it?

Flicking a small lamp on in the kitchen so as to not awaken Thomas, Newt made himself a cup of tea and sat on the side, his mind quietly working. He had thoroughly enjoyed his day with Thomas yesterday, time spent with him was easy and comfortable. It was far too easy to let the guy get close to him, he recalled the loving affection he had been shown, the cuddles, the kisses. Not to mention sharing a bed, snuggled up together, spooning like a loved up couple. He drank from his tea, the warm liquid soothing his insides. Guilt was wracking his body as his thoughts turned to Alby, how could he jump into another man's bed at the first signs of trouble? He should have gone straight home after dinner yesterday. If it wasn't for his stupid stomach pains, than Thomas would never have seen his damaged body, and he may well have gone then. At least then he could have spent the night with his actual lover, making mends and patching things up, perhaps even making love. _Or perhaps get beaten within an inch of your life._ The fleeting though sent a cold chill down his spine. No, he couldn't do that to himself, or to Alby, they had both invested far too much in this relationship to throw it away so easily. He would not fear the man he was supposed to love.

"Hey, what you doing out here?" Newt started as the silence was interrupted. Thomas stood in the bedroom doorway, looking disheveled, and awfully adorable scratching the back of his head, his shirt riding up just enough to expose his toned stomach. Newt blinked then spoke up,"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, sorry I didn't mean to wake you as well." He mumbled, tearing his eyes away and back to the hot mug in his hands. "I was as quiet as I could be, guess not quiet enough." Thomas walked over to the kettle, putting it back on to boil. "I didn't hear anything, I just kinda... felt you were gone." He ducked his head a bit to hide his blushed cheeks, busying himself with making his tea. Newt smirked, "Cute." Thomas leaned back on the counter, mug in hand, "True." Both carried on drinking in silence, not sure what to say. Thomas felt so much need for the man in front of him, but could not begin to understand what was going through his mind. He didn't want to advance too much and scare him away, even if Newt went back to Alby he wanted to be his friend, to be a part of his life. A lightning bolt of anger surged through him as he thought of this 'Alby', and he put his mug down a little bit too hard. The noise made both men jump, waking them from their internal monologues. "I'm gonna go back to bed, leave you with your thoughts, I'm sure you have a heavy load." Thomas said reluctantly, heading back into the bedroom. "Tommy." Newt called after him. "Thank you, for everything." Thomas looked back round, showing a genuine smile, "Sure thing Newt, anytime."

Newt stayed awake for the remaining night hours, he did try to sleep on the sofa but his mind would not rest. Alby's assault played over and over again in his mind, as did the apologetic, pleading looks the man gave him on the following morning. Last night also lingered on his brain, Thomas' soft touches, warm embraces, not to mention the more than explicit dream. He didn't know what to do, he felt so attached to both men, but he had only just met Thomas, and everything seemed to be happening far too quickly. Just two weeks ago he was living perfectly happily with his steady boyfriend, and now he felt a million miles away from that. After tossing and turning for a good hour Newt went to check his phone, wondering whether Alby had tried to contact him, thinking it was odd that he hadn't after Newt took off the way he did. He couldn't find it anywhere. He checked his pockets, checked the side, checked every possible place he could have left it. It wasn't here, which meant that Newt had left his phone at home in his dash to leave the premises. _Shit._

* * *

 

Thomas woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs, a smell he had never woken up to as there was never anyone to cook for him. It confused him for a moment, before he remembered that he wasn't alone this morning. A grin slowly grew on his face. He jumped out of bed, stretched, and strutted into the front room. There, with his back turned to him, Newt - a beauty to behold in the morning light, was busy frying eggs. Two plates were set on the side already garnished with bacon sausage and tomatoes. "Morning." Thomas said in his bedroom voice, "Mmm something smells delicious, and I'm not just talking about you." Newt shot him a glare, but Thomas noticed the sides of the mans mouth trying to break into a smirk. In the end Newt settled with rolling his eyes, "Morning Tommy, hope you don't mind me cooking with your food, and that you're hungry." Newt popped two eggs onto each plate, and sat at the kitchen bar to eat. Thomas grabbed his and sat down at his companion's side, cutting into his perfectly cooked egg and bacon and shoving a forkful into his mouth. "Why would I mind when I get to wake up to you and a perfectly cooked breakfast?"

They finished breakfast quietly and Thomas cleaned up, whist Newt quickly showered and redressed. "Hey Tommy, I think I should head back home now, face the music." Thomas sighed as he dried the last plate before putting it away. "Newt, if you're really sure then I'm not gonna try and stop you, I just want to see you safe. Will you let me come with you?" Newt shook his head, "No Tommy, I gotta do this myself." Thomas folded his arms, leaning against the kitchen counter, "Hm. Okay. If that's what you want, but I want you to come to the Homestead, as soon as you can. Not a text or a call, cause that won't be good enough, I'll need to see that you are safe." He grabbed a post-it note from a magnetic pack he kept on the fridge. "Jot down your address, if I don't see you by the end of the week, I'll come knocking." Newt just stared at him, "Tommy I don't thin-" Thomas was staring back at him so hard, he'd never seen the man so intense. "Okay Tommy, deal." _Nothing bad is going to happen anyway right? Just keep Thomas happy, play the part. He only cares after all._  He scribbled down his address and handed the note to Thomas, their hands lingered for a moment before separating again."Newt come here before you go." Thomas stretched out his arms beckoning him in, Newt obliged. They embraced for a couple of minutes, Thomas wrapped his arms tight around Newt. "You know I like you Newt. A lot. The thought of you getting hurt again rips my heart apart. I want you to keep safe, and if you ever- ever, feel insecure or in danger, you come right back to me okay? I'll be waiting." Newt felt overwhelmed by the sense of love and affection, Thomas didn't just fancy him, he cared for him, seemed devoted to his happiness. Newt nodded into Thomas' chest, "I know Tommy, I care about you too, and I value what we have no end." With that they separated, and Newt felt cold as he left the Homestead that morning.

Thomas locked The Homestead door behind Newt, watching him go. Go back, back to what? He had let the blonde go, and anything that happened to him now would be his fault. He slammed a palm against the glass in frustration, letting out a yell. Passers by jumped and shot him strange looks but he didn't care. Yesterday and this morning, everything had been just perfect. Newt and him going out together, laughing together, sleeping and eating breakfast together. The two of them exchanging shy smiles and flirty comments, it had been the most fun he'd had in ages. And he could no longer bare the thought of that not happening again. He could still taste Newt's skin on his lips, feel his body flush against his own, and he remembered how Newt moaned his name as he slept. He kept that quiet, it was his own secret, one to remind him that Newt felt as strongly for him as he did for the other. Thomas felt very alone standing their against the window, he had no will to face the day now his ray of sunshine had left on a path of ruin. Grabbing a marker pen from behind the cashier, he scrawled the words 'Closed until further notice' on the door. With that done, he marched upstairs and flopped face-first into bed, covering himself with his duvet. 

 

 


	7. Tea & Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alby discovers.  
> Newt decides.  
> Thomas cries.

Newt arrived back home several hours later than he intended. Work had paged him shortly after he left Thomas', and he ended up working the day away on brand new evidence on an old case. In all honesty he had been grateful for the distraction, between Alby and Thomas work had become akin to a sanctuary for him, where he could put all his troubles to the back of his mind and put all his concentration into his job. Newt did love his job, yes the work could get gritty and confrontational, yes he could be paged in at a moments notice regardless of what he was doing, but it was his dream job. Some people wanted to be glamorous film stars, Newt was happy to play his part in apprehending the true murderer of some poor hapless soul.

His work had taken over from his first day, so much to learn, so much to do, Newt thrived on it, but he had recently come to sadly realise that this was something Alby would never be able to understand. On several occasions already Newt had had to ditch him at dinner, or just as they were about to venture out for that day at the beckon of his bosses. Could this be the single reason for Alby's recent behaviour? Perhaps when conjoined with his recent redundancy, it certainly seemed to make sense. Newt sighed, these were exactly the sort of thoughts he had been able to avoid all day, but now as he stood at his front door, key in hand, it was time for him to face up to them - no, for both of them.

He unlocked the door, stepping in and sliding off his shoes, trying to do so in a casual manner. "Alby, you here? I'm home." He stopped still for a secone, surveying the room in front of him open-mouthed. Their front room was atmospherically lit by a dozen or so candles sporadically placed, one standing as centre piece on the dining table. Low chill out music was playing a deft, gentle melody and aromatic smells wafted from the kitchen, haunting his empty stomach. He hadn't eaten since breakfast, and it was now half way through the evening. "I would have been back earlier, but work paged me." He dumped his keys on the side, noticing his phone laying there, abandoned the day before. He decided to ignore it for now, he had more important matters at hand.

"Something sure smells good! Alby?" The noise of the toilet flushing filled the room, _way to set the tone_ , Newt wondered. A few moments later his dark skinned partner walked into the room, his eyes seemed to light up at Newt's presence, they seemed to almost... _flare_. "Newt! Welcome home, I had started convincing myself you weren't coming home at all." He walked over and pulled Newt into an embrace, it surprised Newt and he froze for a second before slowly wrapping his arms around Alby. He didn't press his face close, he just stared, being this close he couldn't help but still feel cautious of his lover. Alby seemed to sense this and broke of the hug, looking Newt up and down a few times."Where did you stay last night? You had me worried." Newt lied. "Just a bed and breakfast." He couldn't exactly tell Alby that he stayed in a hot acquaintance's bed now could he? Alby planted a kiss on his head. " Well I'm just glad you're here, I've cooked dinner, pork and peanut curry, Thai style - your favourite!" Newt gave the man a big smile, on his list of favourite cuisine Thai came third, behind British and Italian. "Great, can't wait, I'm famished."

The couple sat in eerie silence as they started on their meals. It wasn't Newt's favourite, but he couldn't deny its deliciousness - just enough spice to tingle his lips, it warmed his body and soul. "This is really good Alby, you been practicing?" Alby shrugged. "I've had a lot of free time, thought I'd broaden my repertoire." Silence resumed over them, Newt was glad to see no alcohol on the table, their choice this evening being water, which Alby was getting through at rapid speed. "Too hot for you?" Newt felt guilty pouring himself a glass, he didn't need it, he just wanted to verify what the clear liquid actually was. "I didn't think I put that much heat in, guess I have a lower tolerance that I thought, its okay for you though?". Newt nodded, sending him the a-okay signal with this hand. Silence again. Newt knew they were both postponing the inevitable heavy conversation. He got up to clear the plates, but Alby stopped him, insisting on doing it himself and promising a pear and chocolate tart as dessert. He came back with the pudding along with a tub of vanilla ice-cream. "Sorry, its shop-bought." He said, smiling apologetically. "No matter." Newt replied. The remainder of the meal continued just as it had before, delicious for sure, but with a not quite comfortable quietness in the air. Alby asked him about work, small talk, nothing too serious - but Newt had enough of the chit-chat.

"Alby what are we doing?" Alby sent him a confused look, "Having dinner?" Newt set his dessert spoon down on his empty plate, "Alby all this... the candles, music, home cooked dinner... plus dessert? This isn't us. Were Chinese takeaway from down the road on the couch in-front of the television. Were fish and chips still wrapped in its newspaper with a mug of tea. What are you hoping to achieve through all this 'first date' bravado?" Alby looked down at his plate, "I just wanted to do something nice after... after what I did." Newt sighed heavily, "This is nice, don't get me wrong, I appreciate it. But what happened last night can't be masked over with chocolate tart by candlelight, Alby if we have a future we need to talk this through, find a way out of this dark tunnel we've haphazardly wondered down." Alby's face went blank, eyes distant, " _If_ we have a future?" Newt felt awful for being the one to spell it out, "What you did scared me Alby, and what you may yet do terrifies me even more, I can't live like that. I need to be able to trust you, rely on you, and most of all - feel safe with you. That is your job, not to be the bread-winner, not to be brilliant all the time, I just need you to be there for me."

Alby seemed to muse over what Newt had said for a few moments before speaking, "Newt, you deserve better than that, and you should expect no less than the best. If I can't even provide for you, then how can I expect you to stick around hm?" Newt was stunned. "At what point did I make you feel like I was only in this for what you could get for me? I'd never up and leave you because you got made redundant, were supposed to work through these things together. You're putting too much weight on your shoulders, we can live off my wage comfortably enough until you earn again, and then we can live a bit more extravagantly." Alby nodded, murmuring agreeing words, but the man did not look convinced, Newt had to do something to make him feel needed. He went over to his partner and kissed his face, Alby turned his head and the two shared a slow kiss. "Its getting late Alby... and I can't remember the last time we used that bed _properly_." Newt sounded as sensual as he could, it seemed to have worked, Alby's eyes grew more intense, and a smile grew on his face. Wordlessly Alby took Newt by the hand and led him to the bedroom.

The two lovers engaged each other that night for the first time in weeks, the night was hot, and the air was heavy. Newt let the man ravish him, the initial pain shocked him at first, but he soon eased into a steady rhythm. Newt made the right noises when he needed to, providing Alby with what he needed.  Alby did not last long, the sex was intense but short, and soon after he climaxed, he was on his side snoring, fast asleep. Newt was left there both unsatisfied and unfinished. Not that he had much of a chance to get started before it was over, he only managed a semi before his lover was spent. He relaxed and shut his eyes, had the man's snoring always been this grating? As he started to drift off to sleep, memories of his last dream came to him. Thomas on top of him, their bodies working together, first slow but sure before intensifying the tempo. Newt opened his eyes, he could feel the re-hardening between his legs. Slipping out to the bathroom, he provided himself with his own orgasm. After he cleaned up, he sat on the edge of the bath tub, shaking as a devastating realization dawned on him - he was in the wrong house, with the wrong man. 

* * *

 

Newt awoke the next morning to bright sunshine bursting through the window. He was alone in the bed, the smell of sex still lingered in the room all around him, making his stomach churn. He got up and opened the window, clocking the sun high in the sky. What time was it!? Dashing to his bedside clock he could only stare at the number flashing back. It was 11.45, Newt never slept in that late, he couldn't even if he tried. Picking up his pager relief flooded over him at the on screen message : 'Newt don't know where you are this morning, but keep today as a day off. Think of it as payback for yesterdays short-notice call in. Paige.' He quietly thanked the gods for watching over him, and quickly paged back a response before showering and dressing. He exited into the front room where Alby was sitting watching television, one leg over the side of the armchair, with the remote in one hand, a drink in another. "Morning" Alby gave him a dirty look, "Afternoon sleeping beauty". Newt ignored it, "Sorry, didn't mean to sleep in so late, must have been more tired than I thought." He made himself a cup of tea, and put some toast down in the toaster, suddenly feeling starved. "Good news though, works given me the day off." He glanced over to Alby noticing the bags under his eyes, "How long you been up for?"  _  
_

"Oh I've been up a while, since dawn, you're phone woke me up - constant text tones - you were sleeping right through it all." It was then hat Newt looked properly at the man on the armchair, it wasn't the television remote in his hand, it was Newt's mobile - and the glass in his hand was being filled by the bottle that was on the floor by its drinker's feet. Alby leaned his head back on the chair, looking up at Newt with a dopey smile on his face, "So Newt, who is this 'Tommy' exactly?." Newt could only stare, he was frozen to the spot. _Shit!_

"Hello? Earth to Newt." Alby was now in front of Newt waving the phone in front of his face. "Didn't you hear me? I asked you who this Tommy is." Newt automatically stepped back out of instinct, "He's a friend." Alby furrowed his brow and put his chin in his hand - looking and sounding over-dramatically perplexed. "Well then, you know I'm really confused. This friend of yours seems really concerned about you for some reason. Why would that be do you suppose Newt?" His words were slurring slightly as he spoke, how much had he had to drink? The bottle by the chair was half empty, and that was not necessarily his first. Newt could only stutter in response, "L-let me read the texts Alby, pass me the phone." Alby pulled back the phone close to his chest, wiggling his index finger, "Not so fast mister, how about I read them out?" Newt cringed inwardly. "I've already read your little plan making from the other day - I guess I now know who you stayed with the other night. Not that I know him at all. Lets see ah yes! Here's the seven texts he sent you this morning." Newt was dumbfounded, _seven texts?_ What was Tommy playing at? He didn't know what to do, the last thing he wanted was to provoke the man, so he just stood there - looking like a child receiving a lecture. 

"Text one, received this morning at 7.09 am, 'Morning Newt, how did last night go? Miss you already, Tommy.' Now aint that cute? He misses you. Text two. received this morning at 7.39, just half an hour later, he's an eager beaver isn't he? 'Newt, everything okay? Are you okay?'" Alby rolled his eyes "The others are all the same sort of shit, every half an hour, on the dot - how reliable. Ah, here's the last one, this one really piqued my curiosity. 'Newt, I'm worried, are you safe? Are you hurt? If you don't respond within the hour I'm coming to look for you, I should never have let you go.' With that Alby locked the phone, holding it in a clenched fist by his side, he cocked an eyebrow at Newt. "That was sent about twenty minutes ago, so whoever his guy is, he should be with us soon." Alby's mouth was set in an evil grin, his eyes seemed ablaze, it was as if he was enjoying this. "This 'Tommy' of yours, he seems to be very, very concerned about your welfare Newt, and he also seems to know where we are, on top of that, he really, really misses you. So just one more time. Who. Is. Tommy?'

Newt's heart raced so fast he could feel it beating against his chest, panic was starting to seep into his skin. He had had his gaze on the floor during Alby's recital, and he now flicked his sight up to look a the other man. "Alby, he's just a guy I know at work, he's probably just messing ar - 

Alby lifted the phone as high as he could, before throwing it straight down onto the ground, right next to Newt's feet. There it broke into countless pieces, making a ferocious sound that made Newt jump. "DO NOT LIE TO ME." Alby roared. Before Newt could properly react to the enraged outburst, Alby had his face in one of his hands. There he squished down on his cheeks, the bruised one screamed in pain, and Newt could not help but let out an angry whimper. The drunk man's eyes seemed to clear for a second, his face as still and as heavy as stone, and he flatly said again, "Newt. Do not lie to me." The invisible 'Or else' did not need to be uttered, it was there, clear as day and Newt found himself spewing, "Alby, he's - I met him only a few days ago, I stopped by a coffee shop whilst out and we got talking - he just gave me a place to stay for the night, a shoulder to cry on." Not the whole truth, but no lies either.

Alby sneered at him before sucking up air and spitting into Newt's face. "You disgust me, a shoulder to cry on? Please. Did he cuddle you? Kiss you? Whisper sweet nothings in your miserable ear? You think I didn't feel how cold you were last night? How distant you were? You weren't in that bed with me yesterday, you were somewhere else in that vacant little head of yours!" Newt could only stare back, his bottom lip was trembling, his face wet with spittle, his cheek ablaze under Alby's iron grip. He was also stunned, stunned at how accurate Alby was, and embarrassed for it. He had caused this, he had fallen out of love and broken them apart. "A-Alby, please let go." He managed to whisper. Alby obliged, shoving Newt sideways into the kitchen side, the blonde managing to catch himself with his hands before colliding with he hard counter top. "Well now I guess we know where your mind was hm? Who it was gagging for."

Newt pulled himself upright, he had to get out of there. Alby was a dangerous man when drunk, and he was very drunk, and very angry. He made up his mind right there and then, this was never going to go away, he could never give Alby the love he wanted, that was gone. And if he stayed then this would happen over and over again, Newt would never be happy, and Alby would always be angry, drunk and paranoid - whether he had a right to be or not. It was time for Newt to cut all ties, get off the sinking ship before it took him with it. It broke his heart, looking at the man in front of him, the man he used to have such good times with. They had planned their lives together, and it had been finally starting to take shape, and in one full swoop it was all gone. "You know what?" Alby jabbed, pointing a finger at him. "You're damn ugly when you're crying you know that?" 

* * *

 

Thomas left The Homestead with a grave look on his face. Newt hadn't answered a single text this morning and he was worried sick. He looked down at the bit of paper, cementing the address in his head. According to Minho the place should be about a twenty minute walk. His Asian friend insisted on joining him on the 'rescue mission' as he put it. Thomas didn't appreciate the term, but he did appreciate his friend. Minho had relentlessly banged on the front window for a whole hour the day before, forcing Thomas to crawl out of bed and answer. After being interrogated over why he had graffiti-ed over their front window with a refusal to open, Thomas had spilled the beans on all the recent events. "That explains his bruised face." Minho had said. Once Thomas explained his plan to go over the next morning, Minho made it clear that he would not be going alone. "Dude this guy sounds dangerous, if you want to get Newt safely outta there, you're gonna need extra muscle." He had then flexed his biceps, earning an appreciative laugh from his friend.

Now both men were walking at a fast pace down the street, heading towards Newt;s home. "Thomas, are you sure you don't want to call the police, you have plenty of reason to assume that something has happened, let them deal with it." Thomas shook his head, "No Minho, getting the police would be the last thing Newt wants, he works for them for Christs sake. Anyway I want to meet this Alby, I want to meet him and deal with him myself. The anger he felt against the stranger was unreal, his shoulders were shaking from its intensity. Minho gently laid an arm around his shoulders, "Hey man whats cool with you is cool with me, I got your back on this." Right then Thomas could not have felt more proud to have Minho as a friend.

* * *

 

Newt had tried to leave, he got as far as outside the front door when Alby had grabbed the back of his t-shirt, turned him around and shoved him into the railing that served as a safety barrier from the four storey drop below. Newt's lower back was pressed against the bars, Alby clutching his collar in his fists, leaning forward, pressing the blonde's upper body over the barrier. "You can't leave me!" Alby snarled. "You're not going anywhere!" Newt closed his eyes trying to collect his thoughts, enough was enough, he had made his choice, and he had to go through with it - regardless of the consequences. It was time to be honest with himself. "Alby! I don't love you anymore, I've tried, but you make it impossible! Now I'm leaving, whether you like it or not!" Alby's face suddenly went cold, his features leveled out - emotionless, he had never looked so scary. He stared deep into Newt, right into his soul for a few seconds, and Newt completely froze in his grasp. "So be it. You want to fly free little bird? Then fly!"

Thomas had reached the park leading up to his destination when he heard yelling. He looked up just in time to see a person fall from a few floors up, he saw the blonde hair and the slim frame, and he knew whose body that was. He heard a crash and a flock of pigeons flew up from the car park outside the apartment block. Thomas stood there for a second, stunned. Minho stood next to him, "Thomas, hey, was tha-" "NEEEEEEEWWWW-TTTTT!!!" Thomas yelled from the depths of his soul, his heart tore apart, his eyes flooded with tears, and he pegged it towards where the body fell. Awful thoughts flew through his mind, horrible visions of what he might find, but he didn't care, all he could think about was Newt.  He could hear Minho's footsteps behind him, but everything around him was like a dull dream, it all seemed to go so slowly. He reached the car park, and through tear-stained eyes, he looked over to where Newt fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love a cliff hanger don't you?


	8. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments as usual :D
> 
> I have to apologize for making you go through the 'cliff hanger' 
> 
> I am so glad you are feeling so much from this story, I feel like the last couple of chapters haven't been as nicely written, and I hope this one gets back on track. I may go back and re-format the last two chapters at some point. But I'm pleased you all still enjoyed it.

Thomas ran over to the body that had crumpled the top of a fortunately parked transit van before rolling over to fall the remaining distance to the ground. Newt was lying still on his stomach, face facing under the vehicle he collided with. Thomas gently turned him over and lay the man's head on his lap, letting out a deep breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding when he feel a weak but consistent pulse on Newt's neck. That weak pulse of life hypnotized him, he didn't hear the shocked remarks from passers by, he didn't recognize Minho's voice as he made the call for an ambulance. He didn't even feel the gentle summer breeze, or the sun's soft rays on his face. All of his attention was on the man in his arms, the man that meant so much to him.

Newt had landed so his left leg had taken almost all of the collision, before the impact forced his body over the edge and onto the concrete floor. The leg looked a mess, thankfully Newt was wearing jeans that morning, the limb looked misshapen, disjointed - and Thomas didn't want to see what lay beneath that tarnished cloth. Blood dripped down the right side of Newt's pale face, there was a small head injury - probably from when he hit the hard floor. Thomas placed his hand there before applying gentle pressure, trying to stop the crimson flow. Damp spots started to appear on Newt's forehead - Thomas couldn't remember when he had started crying, slow quiet tears fled his eyes - Newt was unconscious, but his chest rose and fell steadily, and his frown had furrowed ever so slightly at the gentle touch of Thomas' tears.

Thomas then looked up to the skies to mentally thank the gods, it seemed Newt had been saved. He made a mental note to himself to find whoever that van belonged to and reward them with whatever they wanted for their coincidentally positive parking. It was when he was looking up that he saw a face staring down at him, staring from where Newt had fell. Dark skin surrounded emotionless eyes, the man seemed to be in a trance, but he maintained a frigid gaze right back at him. Thomas saw nothing but red, his grip tightened on the form in his arms, and he bent his head low before rising it to the sky. "Alby! You see what you've done!? You will pay for this you bastard, I swear right now, I will make you pay!" He threw everything he had at the boding figure above, his throat was sore, his body was shaking, his eyes were on fire. Alby simply kept up his stoic appearance, looking at Thomas as if all he saw in-front of him was meaningless. Then the man turned around, and the sound of a door slamming announced his exit.

Thomas let out a frustrated gargle before returning his eyes to Newt. His hand that was covering the head wound was covered in blood, "Minho, how long til an ambulance?" His voice was quiet, he couldn't put in the effort to make it louder. Minho came down beside him, he had taken his shirt off and was ripping off a strip from its bottom hem. "Should be here in ten Thomas, here let me wrap this around his head, we can't let more blood escape that wound; even small head wounds can be deadly." Thomas relinquished his hold on Newt's head, and Minho gently wrapped the strip of material around it, making sure to cover the entire area to avoid any leakage. The first layer had almost dyed red completely before Minho had finished, and he tore off another strip to cover it; it took a third layer before the hand-made bandage seemed to hold.

Time passed excruciatingly slowly, and after what felt like forever Thomas heard the distant siren call of an ambulance. He looked over to Minho who was gently investigating Newt's leg. "Did you call the cops as well?" Minho gently shook his head, "No, that will be dealt with later, we gotta get this guy sorted first." Thomas hummed an agreement, his friend was right, Alby's fate could wait whilst Newt's was still so desperately unsure.

"This leg looks bad Thomas, definitely broken at the very least." Minho's voice was gentle but still forcing his points across to him. "Thomas - I - I don't know how sure we can be that he will be able to walk again, if he does pull thr-"

"Do not finish that sentence Minho." Thomas' voice was flat and cold, he bent down to the sleeping angel and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. The thought that the shock and damage caused by the fall would be too much for Newt to pull through was not one that he could take. Minho gave him a look of pure sadness, he opened his mouth to say something, but the ambulance turning into the parking lot caught his attention. "Finally." He said, flagging the ambulance, as if it was necessary, what else would the paramedics think they were there for if not a crumpled body on the floor? Still, Thomas appreciated Minho taking control of the scene, he felt completely lost and couldn't move.

Minho had walked over to the pair of medics explaining the situation, it all happened so fast for Thomas. One minute he was sitting there, Newt in his arms. Next thing he knew he was standing behind the ambulance, watching as the blonde was being stretchered into the back by the paramedics, his face engulfed in an oxygen mask. One of them came over, "Okay guys, were ready to go, his condition is stable, he's out of danger." Thomas nodded dully, relief had flooded him, but he still knew that for Newt, the worst was still to come. The medic in front of him offered a hand, "Name's Jeff, guy upfront is Clint, I can offer one of you to accompany Newt back to the hospital err.." Minho stepped forward and shook Jeff's hand, "Minho, and this is Thomas, he'll take the ride." He looked at Thomas, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'll flag a taxi and be with you as soon as I can. Okay?" Thomas nodded, giving Minho a quick embrace. "Sure Minho, and thank you, I'm so glad you were here for this, I'll see you at the hospital." And with that, Thomas climbed in the back and sat down adjacent to Newt. Jeff swung the back door shut, and a few moments later the engines started up, and the siren resumed its alarming noise.

Thomas' suddenly had a massive lump in his throat, why were the sirens needed if Newt was out of danger? He forced himself to calm down, surely the faster they got there the better. Newt's hands were neatly lying by his sides and Thomas took the nearest one and wrapped it in both his hands, sitting forward to rest his head against it. He gently kissed the knuckles before resting his cheek on them, looking sadly at the beaten blonde. "Newt, you're gonna get through this, and I promise to be there with you every step, no matter what." He continued to stare at Newt's face for the remainder of the journey, hoping against all odds the man would flutter his long lashes and open the beautiful shining orbs he had for eyes. _  
_

The trip to Gladon Hospital was short, upon arrival Jeff and Clint rushed Newt in, Thomas was right behind them all the way. Different doctors appeared at Newt's stretcher as he was rolled through door after door, by the time they reached their destination there must have been six medics surrounding him. They were garbling in a technical language that Thomas struggled to understand, but he did understand 'Emergency' and 'Operation' as well as 'Fracture' and 'Blood loss'. He kept asking what was happening, what were they going to do, but none answered, they were too busy discussing, planning what they were going to do to the blonde. Right there he lost it and he shouted over all of them, "What the fuck is going on!" 

It was there where Jeff turned round and stopped him in his tracks. Newt carried on through the doors, above them the words 'Operating Theatre' was lit up. Jeff put a strong hand on his shoulder, stilling Thomas with a sudden sense of calm that only doctors can do. "Thomas we need to operate on him as soon as possible, were not sure to what extent his injuries go. We have to get as much time as we can to investigate and remedy them, you understand right?" 

Thomas meekly nodded, "I just feel so useless, I was back there, and I am here too." He hung his head low, and Jeff gave him a sympathetic look. "Hey Thomas, I heard you in the back of the ambulance, trust me you just being there for him is all he's gonna need. You can count on that. There's a coffee shop near reception, get yourself something to eat, and you can look out for your friend Minho there."

With that Jeff went to go through the forbidding doors before Thomas called out to him, "Thanks Jeff, you keep me updated, about every little thing. I'm not going anywhere." Jeff nodded, "Just hang round reception, I'll know where to find you."

With that, Thomas was left alone in the corridor, he slowly turned around and started walking back to the reception area. En route he stepped into the men's bathroom, sitting in a cubicle he cried quietly to himself for ten minutes. He felt a bit better for it, but his mind continued to worry for Newt's life. Whilst he was under surgery nothing was definite, and Thomas couldn't stand the uncertainty. He wanted to know one way or the other, the suspense was destroying him. He finally pulled himself together and walked over to the small coffee outlet, ordering a hot chocolate with all the trimmings, he sat there quietly nursing his hot mug. 

His thoughts turned to the perpetrator of what he could only regard as attempted murder. The man who stared so coldly over the balcony edge, regarding the crumpled body of his so called lover with contempt before strutting back into his residence. It made Thomas' blood boil, he had never wanted to hurt someone so badly. Alby deserved it, he was nothing but a thug as far as Thomas was concerned, a thug who took an angel, and beat it and battered it until it lost its wings and fell to earth with a horrible bang. The man deserved to die.

"You grip that mug any harder and you're gonna smash it." Thomas looked up to see Minho standing next to his table, the man must have dashed home as he now wore a shirt that hadn't been ripped up for makeshift bandages. The table Thomas sat at had been the only table that was free; the shop was eerily quiet for how packed it was. He relaxed his grip of his mug, "Hey Minho." Minho already had his own hot chocolate in his hands, he sat down opposite Thomas, "So, whats happening?" Thomas let a heavy sigh escape his lips, "They took him straight into surgery, shit Minho I'm scared, what if he doesn't make it through?" Minho shot out a hand and placed it gently over the other's. "You can't think like that Thomas, you gotta be as positive. I know, its hard to do and easy to say, but you have to try, otherwise this is all gonna be so much harder on you."

 They sat there for a good hour, neither man saying much. Thomas' mind at least was going crazy until he saw Jeff coming down the corridor heading their way. "Jeff!" He called. Jeff reached them within a few moments, "Hey, I've got some good news, Newt's surgery went well all things considering, I'd like to go through it all with you. If you head down this corridor to 'Waiting Room 5' and I will be with you there in about ten okay?" Thomas' heart lifted, he knew there was a lot more going on, but Newt was going to live. Right then, that was all that mattered. "Sure Jeff, and thank you, thank you so much." Jeff simply nodded before carrying on his journey past them. 

Waiting Room 5 was a relatively small room, there were enough chairs in there for eight people. Thomas could imagine family after family being told the good or sometimes devastating news about their loved ones. He paced from one side of the room to the other, clenching and releasing his hands. Minho, sat in one of the chairs near the small window in the room glanced up. "Pacing like that is not going to make him come any quicker. Please man, try to relax." Thomas flopped down in the chair next to his friend. "I know, I know." Not long after Jeff came into the room, Thomas rose up immediately. "So where we at?"

Jeff stood up straight and held his hands neatly in front of himself. "I would like to start off by saying how lucky Newt is to be alive. His fall was long and hard, if the van had not been there then, safe to say, an ambulance would not have been needed. The wound to his head was slight, and has been stitched up. His shoulder was dislocated, and he has four cracked ribs; they will heal over time, but he will feel sore there for a while. He will need plenty of rest to get over the incident. He should begin to wake within the next couple of hours if you would like to see him, but I must insist your visit to be short, he will need his sleep." Jeff then looked down, a small frown graced his features.

Thomas knew that the good news had been delivered first, and it was good. The majority of Newt's injuries from the fall would be healed before long, but there was one element that Jeff had left out. And after good news, can only come the opposite. "And... what of his leg doc?" He hated how weak his voice sounded, but he forced the words out.

Jeff then sat down in the seat in front of them. "His leg is badly damaged. His femur has an open fracture, and he also has broken his tibia and shin bones. We have splinted the leg and done what we can to keep him as comfortable as possible. The damage is extreme, but not irrevocable. However, I can not guarantee that he will be able to walk again. Once he has had a chance to recover we will start him on a rehabilitation programme, but I cannot say how successful it will be." Jeff looked directly into Thomas' eyes, "Thomas, this recovery is on Newt, how much he is willing to try, and how much pain he is willing to go through. You will need to be there to support and encourage him, and to give him hope as well as a reason to get back on his feet again.

Thomas nodded slowly, "I will be there every step of the way. No doubt about it." Jeff nodded, smiling, "I can let you see him if you want." He turned to Minho, "I'm sorry, I can only allow one visitor at the moment." Minho shook his head. "Don't worry about it, I'll be waiting out front Thomas."

Once Minho was gone Thomas turned to Jeff. "Okay, Newt is safe, now - what do we do about the fucker who put him here?"

Jeff stood up, clearing his throat as he did, "The police will be informed of the incident, they will come by later. They will want to talk to Newt first, but if yourself and Minho could hang around that would help things." Thomas stood as well, "Of course, anything to help put that scumbag in a cell." He wiped his hands against his jeans. "I - I would like to see Newt now please.

Newt had his own room, big enough for his bed and two chairs for visitors. There was a wardrobe and a table against the far wall, and opposite the bed was a door leading into a private bathroom. His bed was surrounded by medical equipment, and a drip was attached to his arm. The sun was shining through closed blinds, lightly dappling on Newt's sleeping face.His left leg was bound entirely in plaster and raised slightly off the bed. His head was wrapped in a proper bandage, his shirt was off and more bandages were visible around his chest. Thomas sat in a chair right next to his bed, silently watch the man's chest raise up and down, stronger than it was a few hours earlier. Jeff made his excuses, and said he would come back for Thomas in about an hour. "Thank you" Thomas had said.

Time passed, Thomas couldn't say how long, forty minutes? forty five? He spent the whole time looking at every feature of Newt. His strong jaw line, how his fair eyebrows ran above his closed eyes. Long lashes lay resting on top pale cheeks. His hair, tufts of dirty blonde sticking out around the bandage, soft lips set slightly apart. His neck was long and open, leading down to a prominent collar bone, and firm chest. He was looking at the shut eyes when they begun to flutter. Thomas felt a massive wash of relief and awe, watching Newt wince at the bright lights in the room. His brow furrowed cutely, he turned his head to the side, wincing in pain as he did so. Finally his distant eyes cleared, and he was looking at Thomas. 

Newt simply smiled, "Hey Tommy." He said weakly.

Thomas knew he had a stupid wide grin on his face as he bent down to kiss Newt on the nose.

"Hey beautiful."


	9. Bacon Sarnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is finally starting to see light at the end of the tunnel. But Newt's discussion with the police has a surprise for Thomas. Something he had not expected, and which could plunge them both back into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue to thank you all for your high praises in your comments. 
> 
> I am pleased that you are feeling so much from my writing, this is the first time I've posted any work of mine online. And this is my first attempt at m/m so I'm pretty much guessing :) So to receive such lovely feedback is greatly appreciated.

Alby had been so angry with him, they had fought and he had tried to flee. Then he remembered a snarl, a shove, and then falling. Falling into a dark abyss until - the memory of the impact abruptly woke him from his slumber. His eyes fluttered reluctantly as the bright lights of the room emblazoned them. His head ached, and his shoulder burned. He glanced at the leg hovering above the bed he was lying in, embodied in a cloak of bandages. He tried to move it and instantly regretted it as a severe streak of hot pain shot through his body. His last memory was as clear as day, Alby's face scrunched up with rage, a forceful thrust, and then he fell. Newt could not precisely remember hitting the ground. He felt like he could feel the second he did, but the memory was faded, as if hidden by a cloak, gone from sight but still there. He sensed a presence to his right, close and quiet, his body relaxed when he saw his Tommy sitting there. His face was a mixture of pure worry and relief at the same time, it was a weird combination and Newt smiled at the adorable expression it left on the man's face.

"Hey Tommy" He said weakly. Thomas grinned at him in response, leaning forward to lay a soft kiss on Newt's nose. The sudden touch of affection lingered there on his skin, and Newt relished it.

"Hey beautiful."

Newt then noticed that Thomas was crying, "I hope they are happy tears you know."

Thomas barked a chuckle, wiping his eyes before looking back at him, his eyes still shining brightly. "Of course they are you muppet. When I saw you fall... I- I didn't think I was going to see your eyes open again. You really scared the shit out of me Newt."

Newt fell a massive pang of guilt, "You saw me fall? Tommy I'm so sorry, I didn't want to get you involved in all of this craziness that my life has become."

"Newt don't talk daft, I'm glad I was there, we got you here double quick, if I hadn't come over..." Thomas bowed his head, not able to finish the sentence. 

Newt cupped Thomas' face with his hand, caressing it as he lifted it up to look at him in the eye. "Whats done is done, I'm here now, and so are you, that's all that matters to me now." 

Thomas took his hand in his own, kissing it before holding it against his face. "You and me Newt." The handsome man leaned in and captured Newt's lips in a slow but meaningful kiss. Newt's eyes fluttered as he responded into it, enjoying the taste of Thomas on his lips. A knock on the door interrupted them, and Thomas reluctantly pulled away to sit back down. Newt could still feel a ghostly touch where the other's lips had been. He hadn't been kissed like that in a long time, slow and full of meaning - it felt so good, so right. Newt relaxed back into the pillows, a daft smile on his face. Thomas had turned around to greet the doctor who had quietly stepped into the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, its nice to see you awake at last Newt, I'm Jeff, how are you feeling?"

Newt took Thomas' hand and held it tight. "I'm okay, all things considered, though I'm guessing I'm drugged up to the max."

Thomas gripped Newt's hand back, a grimace flashed across his face. "Newt... you-... you're recovery, its not - it isn't gonna be straight forwar-"

Newt could see Thomas struggling to formulate the words that he had to say, he could guess something was seriously wrong, and he was glad when the doctor stepped in to take over. Thomas had been through enough, it felt so long since they could waste time chatting nonsense in the Homestead. Now everything was so intense, so serious, and Newt hated how Thomas had to constantly struggle through it all. 

"Allow me Thomas." Jeff stepped so he was right at the end of Newt's bed. "Your leg Newt, I am afraid it will never be the same again. I cannot say for certain that you will even be able to walk again, but with the right frame of mind, and the right support, I am sure we can get you back on your feet with rehabilitation. It is not going to be easy, and its not going to be quick, but all going well - I would hope to see you back on your feet in six to eight weeks."

Newt swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat. "And if I don't? Recover that is?"

"Then you will be wheel-chair bound for the rest of your life." Jeff replied authoritatively.

Before Newt could even begin to react to the statement, Thomas was sat on the bed by his side, enclosing his hands within his own, "Newt, don't even worry about that, cause that's not gonna happen okay? Were gonna get you through this, together. And no matter what, I'm gonna be with you forever, as your boyfriend. That is, if you'll have me?"

Newt's head was spinning. So much had happened in just the last week, and since meeting Thomas his life had spiraled completely out of control. But he knew that Thomas was the one thing that had remained constant, always on his side, by his side. Caring, devoted and loving, Newt suddenly couldn't think of anything else except for the man in front of him; whose eyes were filled with hope and determination. 

Newt leaned forward, capturing another kiss from Thomas' soft lips. It took a few seconds for the man to react, but once he did they shared a kiss of pure love, each man pouring his devotion into the other. Their tongues swirled around each other once, then twice before Newt pulled away.

"Tommy, you are mine, and I am yours. I love you."

Thomas' face lit up like a Christmas tree, beaming a wicked smile he pulled Newt into anther sensuous smooch. "God Newt, I love you too."

There was a sound of a throat being cleared, and the two men looked towards the medic who was still standing there. Thomas looked a picture, his mouth still hung open from the kiss, his cheeks flushed red and his eyes dazed. Jeff couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm sorry to interrupt your happy union of love, and I congratulate you both on that. However I must insist that Newt gets his much needed rest."

As if on command Newt let out a massive long yawn, he hadn't realized how tired he actually was until then. "Sorry Tommy, I am bushed."

Thomas swooped in quickly to steal another kiss, "No problem, you get your beauty sleep. I'll be waiting."

Jeff ushered Thomas out of the room, "We can put you up in a separate room opposite Newt's as living quarters. Nothing fancy, just a bed, small wardrobe, and adjoining bathroom. I am assuming that I couldn't kick you out of this hospital if I tried?"

Thomas nodded enthusiastically "Thanks Jeff! That'd be great, I didn't even think about where I would stay. I was expecting to sleep on the floor in the waiting room."

* * *

 

Jeff departed from there, carrying on with his duties, Thomas stretched and made his way to his room, where he found Minho waiting for him. "Minho! Shit sorry dude, I forgot you were waiting for me." 

Minho laughed, "Don't sweat it, I understand you've got more pressing matters on your mind. How is Blondie?" 

Thomas sighed and sat down on what would become his bed for the foreseeable future. "For everything that's gone on, I think he's amazing, putting on one hell of a brave face. The news of his leg shocked him I think, but I hope I've managed to lighten the load for him. At least a little bit." A dopey grin spread on his face. "Oh and were officially together now, Newt is my boyfriend."

Minho slapped him hard on the back, "Well about bloody time! Now I don't have to deal with your lovesick moods all the time." Minho ducked, avoiding the pillow that Thomas had launched at him. Still laughing he said, "Do you even know his name?"

Thomas looked at him with a face of pure confusion, "Um Newt?"

Minho laughed, "Well yes, but his full name, you know for when you get married?"

"Minho you think marriage has even entered into our plans yet? Anyways, it didn't even occur to me that Newt wasn't his actual name."

"Well its not" Minho retorted, "Its Isaac Newton."

Thomas smiled at the name, it was like a birdsong in his mind, "Isaac Newton", it rolled off his tongue so naturally. "I bet he hates it, thanks Minho, I can tease him with it if he's a naughty boy." 

"Your very welcome, but Newt and Tommy does have a certain ring to it." 

"Don't you dare start calling me that." Thomas shot.

Minho put up his hands before swooping down to pick up the pillow and throwing it back at Thomas catching him off guard. "Yeah I know I know, that nickname has been monopolized by your love. Anyways I'm gonna shoot, I'll take care of the shop so don't you worry about a damn thing."

Thomas gave his friend a hug, "Thanks Minho, again, for everything, I owe you."

"Damn right you do" Minho smirked at him as he left. Thomas slumped down on his bed, tiredness suddenly taking over him. It was nearly dark outside, he hadn't realized how much time had passed by. He drifted off to a sweet slumber, dreaming of his new partner in life. 

* * *

 Thomas spent the following morning sitting beside his sleeping partner. The man had shown no sign of stirring from his deep sleep since the night before, his face painting a picture of utter serenity. A look that Thomas was pleased to see, it made a wonderful difference to the pain and anguish that had been harshly marking his graceful features. The forensic's body was deathly still, but the steady mechanical beep combined with the rhythmic motions of Newt's chest was enough put Thomas at ease. He was surprised at how quickly time passed sitting there, just being next to the blonde put him in a doped state of euphoria.  

He was just keenly observing how well Newt's injuries from his first brutal encounter with Alby were starting to diminish when there was a knock on the door. Thomas looked up to see Jeff entering, he could see through the clear window two police officers waiting outside. Thomas blinked, the last half a day had been so eerily calm, he had almost forgotten the scenario they were in. Of course Thomas was glad to see them there, if anything he was a little ticked off that they waited until the day after to start what he presumed would be there investigation. The brunette just could not wait to put the man who did this to Newt behind bars.

"Good Morning Thomas, I trust you slept okay?" Jeff began the conversation.

Thomas nodded, deciding not to inform the good medic of his dream involving a certain young blonde, "Pretty good thanks, I see the cops have decided to show themselves."

"I have asked them to wait for you in your room, did you want a coffee at all, I'm going for them as it is." Jeff replied.

Thomas shook his head, "No I'm good for coffee, could murder a bacon sandwich though." He offered his most cheekiest smile.

Jeff shot back an exasperated look, "Since when did I become a gopher? Fine, but you owe me."

"Cheers Doc."

"Don't call me that."

* * *

 

Thomas sat on his bed, looking up at the two police officers standing a couple of feet in front of him. One was a tall Hispanic man, Thomas put him in his mid-thirties, he introduced himself as Jorge. The other was a pretty young woman about a head shorter than himself and of similar age. She sported long dark straight hear, and even darker eyes. She shook his hand upon meeting him, a small smile on her face, introducing herself as Brenda. Before speaking Thomas finished his bacon sandwich, savouring the salty taste of the meat paired with the tangy tomato sauce.  "First name terms already?"

Brenda ignored his remark, "We would like to ask you some questions on the events that occurred yesterday."

"Yes" Thomas replied curtly. "Yesterday, almost 24 hours ago in fact, nice to finally see some authority figures show up eventually."

"No need to get shirty hermano." Jorge cut in,

"I'm not your brother."

"Oh? So you understand Spanish?"

"A little. Is that the sort of question you wish to ask me? Or are we going to get down to Newt?"

Thomas stood up, walking over to lean against the window, he didn't like them standing over him. It put him at a metaphorical disadvantage, and he was happy to balance the playing field. To his surprise, Brenda continued to perch side-ways on the edge of the bed where he was just sitting.

"Thomas, I know what happened is hard, on the both of you. Could you please explain to us what you saw yesterday at Dashner Drive?"

Finally, it seemed these officers had decided to actually start their job. "Sure. I was concerned for Newt as he hadn't answered my text messages, so I headed over to see if he was okay."

Jorge intervened, "What time was that?"

Thomas looked evenly at the older man "Late morning I suppose? Can't be specific, I wasn't really timekeeping. As I said, I was concerned."

"Why were you concerned about Isaac Thomas?" Brenda queried.

Thomas had to take a second, hearing his boyfriends actual name muttered by some stranger, it sounded too formal, too proper. 

"He goes by Newt, and I was concerned because he had stayed over mine two nights before after being badly hurt by his boyfriend Alby."

"And Newt and Alby live together at Dashner Drive?"

"Correct."

"When you say that Newt had been 'hurt' can you clarify more?"

Thomas' mind went back to the night - Newt hurt and crying in his arms, his body shaking. "Bruised face. Cut ear. Kick to the stomach." He voiced each element of Alby's assault as if he was a machine, completely detaching himself from the dangerously angry emotions that boiled up inside him. "I told Newt to come back the day after he returned home, but I hadn't heard from him by late morning, and I had a bad feeling that something had happened."

"So you went over? On your own?" Jorge continued to pry.

"No, my friend Minho came with me, as support, I- I didn't know what I was gonna find, but I never imagined -"

His voice hitched as he stifled a sob, the vision of Newt's crumpled bloody body on the hard floor filled his head. An image that was branded into his brain for the rest of his life.

"Its okay Thomas." Brenda, getting up from the bed to place a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Take your time."

Thomas wiped his eyes, stepping aside from the policewoman and sat back down on the bed. He no longer cared about being lower down than them, his legs suddenly felt weak and unable to support his body. "I saw him fall." He placed his head in his hands, his left leg jogging up and down, shaking his whole body. "He fell from the balcony in front of his door, and landed on the roof of a van. He rolled off it onto the floor... like a rag doll. I ran over to him to try and help him, and I looked up to see where he fell from." Thomas swallowed hard, he felt thunderous ripples of anger and hatred transcending through his body. "And that's when I saw him."

"Saw who?" Brenda Asked softly.

"Who do you think?" Thomas spat. "Alby. Standing there looking over the edge." Thomas remembered the stoic nonchalance on Alby's face. The man had looked down on his deed. And he clearly couldn't give a fuck. "Alby... he pushed Newt over that balcony. He tried to kill him." He looked up at the older policeman.

Jorge shuffled on his feet. "That's a hell of an accusation Thomas."

"Its the truth."

 

 

* * *

 

Thomas stretched his limbs as far as he could, breathing in the outside air. He stood in the hospital car park, glad to be out of the confines of the building. He never had liked hospitals, the corridor had this weird smell to them, medicinal. After getting what they wanted from Thomas, Jorge and Brenda had expressed their interest in talking to Newt. The blonde had woken up not long after their interview had ended, and the cops followed straight on to question the victim of the incident. Thomas had looked through the window as they had entered, seeing Newt's face of wariness, confusion and what Thomas could only put down as fear. Newt had locked eyes with him, and Thomas had flashed an encouragement smile as a response. All he really wanted to do was go in there and smother the man in kisses.

He had received a text from Minho earlier on, apparently the Asian man had took it upon himself that Thomas had had a family bereavement as an explanation to their regular customers for the Homestead being closed recently. Minho had assured him that last night has been as busy as usual, and a lot of clients had expressed their sorrow and best wishes for Thomas. He was busy standing outside thinking what made up relative should kick the bucket when he heard his name being called.

"Thomas!"

He looked up and there was his sister Teresa. He almost felt guilty, the last couple of days he had actually forgotten she existed, so much had been going on. She was wearing a pretty white summer dress with a floral design, her long brown hair flowing behind her as she ran up to him; embracing him in a tight hug. 

"Minho told me everything this morning, I came over as soon as I could." She pulled back, keeping her hands on his shoulders. "How are you Thomas? How's Newt?"

Thomas held on to her arms, "Newts okay, he's alive at the very least. The police are speaking to him now."

"Thank god, and Thomas? You holding up okay?"

Thomas buckled. Maybe it was the worry mixed with love he saw in his sisters eyes. Maybe it was the realization of what had actually happened hitting him. But right there and then in Teresa's arms he sobbed his heart out. Releasing all the emotions he had pent up behind a brave face. "I though I'd lost him Teresa, he was just lying there... there was so much blood. I was so scared... and useless."

Teresa cooed him with soothing hushes. "Hey one thing you are not Thomas is useless, he got through it yeah? You haven't lost him, in fact from what Minho told me, he's yours now. Congratulations!"

Teresa felt the smile form on Thomas' face, his head buried in her shoulder. "Thanks Sis."

* * *

 Teresa couldn't stay, busy woman that she was, she had work to attend. Nevertheless Thomas thoroughly appreciated her visit, he felt no shame in his breakdown, and fell a hell of a lot better for it. Between Teresa and Minho he felt incredibly blessed to have such support, and now he could add Newt's name to that list. It was a short list of people he depended on, but each was like a pillar of the mightiest strength. He grabbed himself a coffee and headed back to Newt's room, it had been half an hour since he left and he guessed Jorge and Brenda would have what they needed to charge Alby. He even found himself humming a little tune to himself as he walked the smelly corridors of the building. 

 He reached the corridor outside Newt's room and found Jeff and the two officers outside, deep in conversation. Jorge had his arms folded, his brow turned down in a concentrated frown. Brenda was talking to him, hands making motions in front of her, and Jeff was quietly observing the pair. Thomas approached them, "Hey, everything sorted?"

Jorge sent him an almost apologetic look, "Well, I guess you could say that."

"What do you mean?"

Brenda stepped forward, taking a deep breath before answering, "Newt's testimony. He insists to us that he _jumped_ off the balcony. That him and Alby had fought, and he had had enough. That Alby had tried to stop him from going over."

Thomas mouth hung open, his eyes wide. "What?"

Jorge stepped up next to Brenda, "A suicide attempt. Thomas tell me, did you physically see Alby push Newt off?"

For a second Thomas contemplating lying, but he'd watched enough crime dramas to know that it would never work. "No." He said sullenly. "Only fall."

"I'm sorry Thomas." The older man said. "But the best we can get Alby on is domestic abuse, and Newt has expressed no wish to charge him for it."

Thomas was speechless, he looked into the room where he saw Newt staring back at him - a desperate pleading look on his face.

Brenda put her hand on his shoulder, a habit that was starting to tick him off. "There's nothing we can do Thomas, we will leave you to it. I'm sure you and Newt have a lot to talk about. If any further developments occur, just call us."

And with that the two officers left, swiftly followed by Jeff and Thomas was left in the corridor alone. Alby had hurt Newt. Alby had pushed Newt over the edge. Thomas knew it, and the bastard was going to get away with it. He looked through the window at Newt, he was still staring at him, he looked so sad. But Thomas was not sad, he was infuriated. He wanted to go in and confront the blonde, but he knew he was in the wrong state of mind. Instead, he shot Newt a small smile, the best he could achieve, and then turned around and entered his bedroom. 

Sleep evaded him, he tossed and turned, the image of Alby's face peering over the balcony haunted him. It was no longer emotionless, his dark face now had a wicked smirk on it.  _I got away with it Tommy, I got away with it and there's nothing you can do._ Thomas woke to the sound of smashed glass, he hadn't realized he had fallen asleep. He looked down at the broken lamp he had picked up and thrown in his sleep -  _I can't let him get to me._ Thomas stepped outside, the clock in Newt's room told him it was just gone two in the morning. Newt was fast asleep, he looked peaceful except for the tear tracks that had dried onto his cheeks. Thomas sighed, this morning everything looked bright, but now, knowing Alby would remain free and uncharged, everything seemed a lot darker. 

 

 

 


	10. Fish & Chips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas can hardly bring himself to talk to Newt after yesterday.  
> Had his boyfriend really tried to take his own life?  
> The thought of it made him feel sick, but he has to talk it through and find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short in-betweeny chapter, I know its been a few days since the last one and there's not much to show for it.  
> Next one should defiantly be a good one though.

Thomas sat on the same seat by Newt's side that he sat in the day before, as he would for days to come. The blonde sat upright, slowly poking his plastic fork at the fish and chips on the tray in his lap. Thomas had not been able to drag himself out of bed until late morning, and even then the thought of talking to Newt after yesterday seemed an impossible task. Instead he had opted to head back to the Homestead, busying himself with small tasks left over from the day before. He had avoided looking into Newt's room at all, but he had felt the man's sad gaze as Thomas abandoned him.

He spent a couple of hours back home but before long he ran out of distractions, Minho ran a pretty tight ship, and Thomas soon found himself heading back to the hospital. Even when he arrived he delayed the encounter, stopping at the cafe to slowly sip down an unwanted coffee, and it wasn't until early evening that he entered his boyfriend's room. That was ten minutes ago, and the scene hadn't changed much since then. Newt sitting there, sadly looking down at his dinner, Thomas gazing at the blonde - countless thoughts and emotions running through his head.

"You have to eat something Newt."

"M'not hungry."

Thomas sighed at the untouched meal. He couldn't remember the last time he saw Newt eat a proper meal, not since he was admitted into hospital at least. If Newt was going to recover, he would need all the strength he could get. Not eating would only scupper his chances and delay his recovery, and Thomas was not going to let that happen. "Am I gonna have to do the choo choo train?" 

Newt ignored him, staring at the knife that lay untouched by the side of his plate.

"Plastic. They don't trust me with anything else."

"After yesterday can you blame them?" Thomas delivered the remark as softly as he could. He wasn't going to lie to Newt or pretend everything was okay, there was a massive problem and ignoring it would be futile.

"No." Newt replied meekly. He set his fork down alongside its plastic counterpart. "I'm really not hungry, did you want any?"

"No thanks, its probably stone cold by now." Thomas looked at the plate, Newt had eventually eaten nearly half of his dinner. 

"I'm sorry Tommy."

Thomas' heart broke at that simple statement. 

"Never be sorry Newt okay? You don't owe me, or anyone apologies. I just want to understand, and to help." He put a supportive hand on Newt's shoulder. Newt tensed at the touch, but didn't move away. "Hey Newt its okay yeah? This is me, Tommy, I'm here for you okay?"

Newt nodded, he lifted his dinner tray and moved it towards Thomas. The brunette took it gently, placing it on the floor before taking the blonde's hands in his own, staring into his face, longing for Newt to lift his eyes and look back. 

"I know its hard, but I want you to tell me what happened up there on the balcony."

Newt finally locked eyes with him, and he was almost struck back by the onslaught of grief and sadness that roared through them. Thomas wished he could snuggle up next to Newt and hold him tight, if it wasn't for his suspended leg he would be able to with no fear of hurting the man. Instead he settled with placing a warm hand behind Newt's neck, slowly massaging the nape with his thumb. Newt responded to the touch, relaxing a bit.

"He had me up against the railing, we fought, and I went over the ledge." Newt's dialogue was almost mechanical, short and to the point, not wanting to delve into any details.

"But Alby pushed you!"

"Yes he did. And I let him."

Thomas didn't think his eyes could widen any more, his eyebrows already felt like they'd shot up past his hairline. "Why? I never pegged you as one to give up Newt"

"Because I'd had enough." Newt looked away, a single tear fled his right eye. "I was in a very dark place, and I couldn't see any light at the end of the tunnel."

Thomas couldn't help but feel hurt. "Did you not think of me at all Newt? If you had just held on I would have been there in time to get you away. To protect you and keep you safe. I can be your light."

"Of course I thought of you Tommy. You are all that I bloody thought about." Newt reached a hand out to grasp Thomas' free one, holding on tight. "Since I left the Homestead the first day I met you, you've been tattooed on my brain. When I was at work, when I was at home... when I lay with Him... it was always you on my mind."

It hit Thomas that Newt seemed unable to say Alby's name, but he knew what was meant by 'Him'. He smiled though, Newt had never left his mind since that first day. The fact that he had never left Newt's either made him realise that they were made for each other. 

"Then why? Why did you give up?"

Newt obviously wanted to turn away, frustrated at his leg for not allowing him to. He settled to looking down at his lap again. "Because you didn't deserve to get dragged into my mess, into all of this. I figured that, in the long run, you would have been better off without me."

Thomas found himself lost for words, he could not believe what he was hearing. "Y-you'd think I'd lead a better life with you dead? Newt I- the thought that I've made you feel like that -

"That's not what I meant and you know it" Newt interjected. 

"Newt listen to me. All my life I've been plodding along, making a living for myself, nothing more. I've never felt the need to be with someone as strongly as I need to be with you. The thought of you not being there is unbearable. If you had died I would have no reason to carry on myself."

"Tommy-" Newt was looking at him with gorgeous brown eyes, shining with the same adoration Thomas knew reflected in his own. A comfortable silence settled between them, both understanding just how much they meant to one another. 

"Newt, I love you, and I will stand by what you say and what you want to do. But look me in the eye and tell me in all honesty that you 'let' Alby push you."

Newt held Thomas' iron gaze for a few moments, before buckling under the weight and looked away towards the window. 

Thomas sighed, "I knew it..." He knew Newt would have fought tooth and nail in the end. He wasn't as strong as Alby, but his lithe figure disguised muscle, and Newt had a stubborn streak of tenacity about him. The main disadvantage the man had against Alby was that unlike his partner, he had been reluctant to hurt the one he loved.

"This isn't a simple case Tommy, if I make the accusation then they will open the investigation up again. We'll have to go to court, I'll have to confront Alby, and I don't think I can do that." His bottom lip quivered slightly, fear obvious in his features. Tough he may have been, but his spirit had been badly broken - betrayed by Alby. "I just want to focus on getting better, and starting a new life with you, I don't want to delve into what happened again and again. I just want it to be over."

The thought of starting a life with the blonde lifted Thomas' spirits, but he had to keep his emotions in check. He had to try to convince Newt one more time.  "But Newt - it wont be over. He will still be out there, he won't leave you alone. In his fucked up head, you belong to him, and it wont be long before he rears his ugly head again. If we proceed with the charges, he could be put away for a very long time."

"I'm sorry - I can't, I just can't."

Newt looked so desperate and afraid, Thomas couldn't bear it any longer. He swooped down and placed a loving kiss on his cheek, before capturing his lips in another; slow but passionate. Newt groaned weakly in response as he returned the kiss. Thomas didn't move back when they broke apart, taking his time to enjoy the close-up of Newt's eyes, gazing back into his own. "Whatever you decide, I will stand by you."

 Newt pulled him back in for another smooch, surprising Thomas by invading his mouth with his tongue. When he pulled back the man was panting lightly, his eyes dazed and cheeks flushed. "You're so fucking perfect Tommy." He chuckled, the sound he hadn't heard in far too long delighted Thomas' ears. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"I could ask you the same question."

Taking advantage of Newt's happier disposition, Thomas made the man eat a pudding before tucking him in for the night. Newt fell asleep almost instantly, a small smile on his face as Thomas gently caressed him. Thomas waited until Newt's breathing evened out before quietly leaving the room. Usually at this time he would head back to his own room, but not tonight. He waited until he had left the premises before calling Minho on his mobile.

"Hey man whats up?" Minho greeted.

"Hey Minho, you up for a night out?"

"Always man, where you thinking?"

"I think its time we paid a proper visit to Dashner Drive."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shits about to go down :O


	11. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say revenge is a dish served cold.  
> No-one ever said it was easy to serve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick mention for SabinaRose - my inbox this morning was filled with your lovely comments :D  
> I thank you all for your great feedback, it seriously does mean the world.
> 
> Okay, lets get on with it shall we?

"Thomas this isn't a good idea."

"I know that Minho. Just for once put your best friend role on hold and let me do what I need to do."

The road was deserted, it was nearing midnight and most people would be already tucked up in their beds. The only sound came from the suitcase that Thomas pulled behind him, its wheels clacking against the hard pavement. The moon was full, casting their shadows onto brick walls as they moved along at a steady pace. The night was mild, and Thomas wore a fitted light grey jumper with washed out jeans. Minho had chosen a pair of stone coloured long shorts and a simple black t-shirt, his sleeves tight around his biceps. 

"If I put that 'role' on hold, then I'd have to turn around and leave you to your ridiculous notions. Unfortunately, I care too much for your safety so you're gonna have to just put up with my nagging."

Minho couldn't read his friend's mind at the moment and it scared him. Thomas was never unpredictable or venturing, he was always the same old Thomas. But the brunette had never had someone who he loved so completely, and he had certainly never had someone he loved hurt so bad. Minho could only feel glad that Thomas had called him in the first place. He knew that he was in for a turbulent ride, but the fact that Thomas has elected not to go alone meant that he hadn't completely lost his mind.

Thomas grinned "You keep nagging and I'm gonna have to start calling you my little wifey." He continued to grin even after receiving a hard slap to the back of his head. "Ouch!" Rubbing the back of his head with a fake look of hurt and betrayal on his face. Minho simply folded his arms and stared back at him and Thomas couldn't hold it for long. He laughed, properly laughed and Minho soon joined in. It felt good to laugh like this, it hadn't happened for a long time and it felt good. Once he got his composure back he resumed his journey, "Come on wifey, we got a job to do."

"You continue with that name and Alby will be the least of your troubles tonight." Humour laced the threat as it came from Minho's mouth and Thomas just tutted loudly in response.

"Always nagging wifey, nag nag nag its all you ever do."

Minho enjoyed Thomas' good spirit, it had been missing for a while and it was great to see the man acting more like himself. Though as good as it was, he would have to make sure this 'wifey' business did not continue past tonight - it would not do.

"So you got a plan Thomas?"

"Newt will get out of hospital soon, hopefully, and I don't want him to even have to think about going back to his place. So plan is for us to pack Newt's essentials, and set him up at my place, so he has a home to come to." Thomas wiggled the suitcase as he dragged it to emphasis its purpose, and looked around with a finger on his lips. "Keep it quiet though, I want it to be a surprise for Newt."

"You're such a romantic." The boyfriend label suited Thomas well, he had had plenty of lusty romances with different people in the past, but this was the first time Thomas had seemed so committed to someone. Commitment to a person usually scared the guy but now that he had done it, it seemed a role he was born to play.

"I try."

"So that's your only agenda tonight?"

"Hell no. That man is gonna tell me what happened, why it happened, and pay for it in some way shape or form."

Minho didn't like the bitterness that had flooded into Thomas' voice, or the way the man's pace had quickened slightly. How someone could be laughing so joyfully and planning a future life with his love one minute, and so intensely raged and focused the next was beyond him. The two of them continued on their way in silence, the wheels of the case still making its music along the ground.

* * *

 Sleep eluded Newt. He had felt Thomas caressing him to sleep, before the comfortable body heat from the man departed. Newt had opened his eyes to watch his man, but confusion overtook when Thomas did not go into his own room, instead heading towards the hospital's exit. _Where could he be going?_   Newt lay awake for twenty minutes, thinking perhaps he had gone to grab a late coffee, or get some fresh air - hospital air was stale and Newt himself longed for outdoor air. When Thomas did not return he couldn't help but feel anxious.

 _He's probably just gone home for the night - nothing beats your own bed._ But surely Thomas would have let him know he would be gone for the night? Newt tried to go back to sleep but couldn't get comfortable. He hated sleeping on his back, it gave him a headache, and his suspended leg stopped him from rolling properly onto his side. He couldn't shake a nagging feeling of anxiety over where Thomas had gone to, even though he repeatedly told himself that he had just gone home.

Newt felt useless sitting there stuck in bed, four days he had lain there and he was getting sick of it. He missed being able to just get up and walk when he wanted to, go where he wanted to. Meal times were regimented, visits were few and going to the bathroom was just plain humiliating. Jeff had come in to inform him that the bandages would come off tomorrow, and Newt could not wait - the itching was unbearable, and the plaster was so hot. The pain from his leg had lessened considerably over the last few days, and the doctors seemed pleased with his healing progress. Newt was apprehensive, but could not wait to try and use his leg again. 

His mind drifted to Thomas again, he hoped his boyfriend would be there tomorrow when his leg was released from its prison, He had been there for every milestone, and Newt wanted him there when it happened. He did not know what to expect, he had had nightmares of the cast being opened to find that there was nothing there, that his leg was gone. Or that it was there but the wrong way round. He knew those thoughts were stupid, but he couldn't help it. Fear and expectation made a weird combination.

_Where are you Tommy?_

* * *

 Thomas and Minho walked out onto the same car park where Newt's life had changed forever. Thomas could remember the exact spot where his body had hit the floor, and found himself immediately walking to it. There was now no sign anything had happened, the crumpled van had moved on - probably undergoing its own recovery process. The blood that had marked the concrete had been washed away by time. But he could still see the blonde lying there, his leg misshapen, his head soaked in red. He looked up as he did on that day, half expecting to see the same face staring back at him. Instead he only saw stars glistening in the clear night sky.

Minho lay a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Take all the time you need, I'll be waiting at the entrance." Thomas thanked his friend before looking back to the ground. He knew he looked pretty stupid, hunched down in the middle of the night staring intently at the floor -  but for him there was so much there, memories of that night flooded back. He placed a hand flat against the floor and closed his eyes, he could almost smell the metallic scent of Newt's blood. Alby's sneering smug face flashed in his mind again - igniting the anger that had been slumbering til now. He had to keep himself calm - he purposely erased the man's face and replaced it with Newt's, his bright eyes shining as he smiled.

He got up and walked over to the staircase where Minho was leaning against the wall. "Ready?" His friend asked. Thomas simply nodded and started the ascension to Alby. Their footsteps echoed as they climbed, both men silent, both men contemplating what was going through Thomas' mind. Before long they both stood outside a blue door, a pretty facade to what lurked behind it. "Sure this is the one?" Minho didn't want to be waking up some poor innocent at this time of night. Thomas leant on the balcony, looking down below. "Yeah this is the one alright." 

 Minho did not like the darkness that shrouded Thomas' eyes at that last statement. He decided he would not instigate any action, this was something Thomas needed to do, and he would be the one to make it happen. Thomas stood stone still for a few minutes, he pictured Alby's point of view of the fateful night - saw himself staring back up at him. Confusion and anger littered his own face. He closed his eyes, his eyelashes fluttering against a soft breeze in the night. Opening them again, with a determined look on his face, he approached the door and banged on it hard three times in quick succession.

Movement from inside could be heard, a minute passed with no sign of the disturbed tenant approaching the door. Thomas glanced at Minho before banging again at the door, five times - harder and even more rapidly than before. The bottom of the door lit up as an inside light was turned on, heavy footsteps thumped towards the door. Thomas kept his head down, and only looked up when the door in front of him finally opened to reveal his lover's assaulter. Alby stood there in his pyjamas, a dumbfound look on his face slowly washing away with realization. "You!" Was all he could exclaim before Thomas' fist planted itself full force into his jaw. 

Alby yelled in pain as he stumbled back, toppling over the low coffee table and onto the floor. His jaw was on fire, and he looked up at the man who hit him - Thomas stood in the doorway, standing tall. Moonlight shone in from behind, forming an impressive silhouette of the man. Thomas' stepped in, bringing his fist up into his other hand, a red mark already gracing now tender knuckles. "Damn, that felt good."

He eyed Alby on the floor, he looked pathetic. Liquor bottles littered the dirty flat. Empty food cartons, dirty plates and beer cans were stacked in random piles around the place. The stench was almost unbearable, and Thomas distinguished the horrid aroma of bile mixed with stale booze. He was pleased to see Alby in pain, perhaps now he had an inkling of how he made Newt feel. "Don't try and deny that you deserved that."

Alby was obviously drunk, he stayed where he was slumped against the couch, lifting a wobbly finger to point at Thomas. "You're Tommy." 

Thomas' blood ran cold, "Its Thomas to you - that nickname is reserved. You call me it again and I'll be sure to snap a couple of ribs before I leave here tonight." Thomas surprised himself with the threat, he was not a violent person by any small measure. It was then that he realized he would be willing to do anything for Newt. It scared him a little, but he was proud of it. Nevertheless he was pleased to fell Minho's hand on his back, "Hey man, take it easy yeah?"

Alby still maintained a pointed finger, "You're the one who took Newt away from me. Y-you're the greedy bastard!" Alby tried to get up, but Thomas quickly pushed him back to the ground. He almost felt bad - drunks could make easy targets. _Or dangerous ones, you've seen what he's capable of._ "I didn't take Newt away from you Alby, you pushed him away all by yourself. Literally huh?"

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Alby's voice was low and threatening. "Coming in here with yer bodyguard, you make me sick." With that he spat at Thomas. 

Thomas just shook his head, "No Alby. You make me sick. Sick to the stomach." He bent his knees, leveling his eye-line with Alby's. "You had it all Alby, you had all you could ever want in Newt. And what do you do? Beat him. Terrorize him. Try to kill him. Why? That's the one thing I don't fucking understand. So tell me Alby. He glared at Alby as intensely as he could. "Why?"

"The fucks' it got to do with you?" Alby shot back.

"Cause I'm taking care of Newt now. And I wanna know how you could hurt something so beautiful so badly?"

Minho decided it was a good time to head in for Newt's belongings. He brought in the suitcase from outside, quietly navigating his way to the bedroom.

"Oi Mr. Bodyguard! What ya think yer doin over there?" Alby bellowed once Minho had entered the bedroom.

"He's just packing a few of Newt's things before you soil them with your wretched stench."

Alby grinned a wide stupid smile. His teeth on the left hand side of his jaw were outlined in red. "You're a real funny guy aintcha?"

"Oh I'm being deadly serious here. You still haven't answered my question."

"Come close and I'll whisper it to ya."

"How dumb do you think I am Alby?"

Alby slumped his way onto the sofa, before getting back up onto unsteady feet. Thomas rose with him, not wanting to be at a height disadvantage against a drunk lunatic. "You wanna know why I pushed that son of a bitch over the edge?" Alby sneered. "Lil fucker wanted to fly, wanted to soar above me. I showed him what it was like to fly, and what it was like to fall." 

"Is that your poetic way of saying you were jealous of his success?"

"He was never here, always working, or spending his money, meeting jumped up shits like you. I was nothing to him."

"You didn't like him doing better than you?"

"I AM THE KING HERE! NOT HIM! THE LITTLE SHIT NEEDED PUTTING BACK IN HIS PLACE!"

Thomas looked around at the dilapidated dwelling. "Yup, nice lil realm you got here Kingy - you must be real proud."

* * *

 

Minho had just finished packing what he surmised would be the best of Newt's belongings. He had only met the guy briefly a couple of times - once half caked in blood. But he had a very different dress style from Alby, and he felt confident in grabbing the right clothes and items from the bedroom and bathroom. Newt would just have to make him a list of what he wanted. Anything that Alby might not have destroyed in any case. He was just zipping up the case when he heard the scream. His whole body went cold when he recognized the vocal cords of his friend, and he dashed out to the front room.

* * *

 

Alby had slumped back down to the floor after his little outburst, the energy seemingly sapped out of him. Thomas had sat down cross legged, resting his hand on the coffee table, mindlessly tapping his fingers on the surface. He'd had what he wanted, Alby's excuse for what he had done to Newt was pathetic, but Thomas felt good for knowing it regardless. A man who couldn't let his lover shine as bright as it could, who wanted to smother it and snuff it out, didn't deserve such light in the first place. Now all he needed to do was wait for Minho to finish packing. That was when Alby mumbled something low and incoherent under his breath.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Thomas inquired.

"You shouldn't have come here Tommy."

"What did I say about calling me that?"

"Bet you feel pretty big dont you? Coming in here out of the blue, talking down to me like some righteous saint. Make you feel like the hero?"

"I just wanted to know the whole story. I wanted to know exactly what was going on in that fucked up brain of yours."

Alby grinned. "Turns out Tommy, you are pretty fucking stupid.

Later Thomas still wouldn't be able to tell where the man had kept the weapon. Alby quickly brought his hand up, a sharp knife clutched in his hand. Thomas didn't have time to react before Alby swooped his hand down, plunging the sharp blade into the back of his hand, pinning it to the table below. Thomas screamed. He yelled as Alby twisted the knife, the pain searing up his arm, his whole hand felt white hot. Thomas clawed his free hand at the one holding the knife, scratching and gauging at it. But Alby simply smirked at him, a low chuckle vibrating off his lips. "Feel that pain? That's what I feel every fucking day. You think you can just waltz in here, in my home, and tell me what's what? Fuck off mate."

Thomas couldn't take anymore, he shut his eyes, tears blinding his vision. His hand had begun to spasm spontaneously in reaction to its wound. That was when Minho, out of nowhere, jumper the knife wielder. Alby let go of the knife to try and defend himself, but Minho was on him, delivering four direct punches to his face. Then Alby was still, eyes closed and swollen, blood leaking from his nose and head.

Thomas lifted his head and looked at the knife buried into his hand. He reached forward to get rid of the vile thing that was causing him so much pain. How could he have been so stupid? 

"Don't remove that blade Thomas for god sake what ever you do." Minho was already sitting next to him propped up on his knees, his arms leaning on the table surrounding Thomas' violated hand. "God knows what damage that blade has done, you take that out and we could have ourselves a blood shower."

"That scumbag twisted it inside me." Thomas groaned, the pain still overwhelming from his injury.  "Minho how could I be such a dumbass?"

"Thomas I've been asking myself that same question for a long time." 

Minho told Thomas to sit still, as if he could go anywhere, before rummaging the bathroom for a first aid kit. He came back with bandages and what appeared to be a pot of pills. "Take these pills, crunch them, they'll help with the pain." Minho had also grabbed one of Newt's work ties, and now tied it tightly around Thomas' wrist creating a tourniquet. Thomas chewed the pills, grimacing at the bitter taste, before swallowing them, not knowing they were the same pills Newt had taken after his own personal attack from Alby. 

Minho had a bandage in his hand ready to go. "Okay, here's the plan, I'm gonna pull this knife out nice and quick, then wrap this bandage round. You're gonna want to ball your hand into a fist - don't. Keep it flat, and I'll finish bandaging it. Then we head to A&E."

Thomas nodded, mentally preparing himself for what lay ahead. "Go for it."

Minho yanked the knife out in one clean pull, immediately blood poured from the wound. Thomas thought he was going to pass out the pain was so intense, he groaned unashamedly, but put all his focus on leaving his hand flat. Minho speedily wrapped his injury in plenty of bandage before looking back at his handiwork. "You know, between you and your lover, I'm getting pretty good at this."

Thomas stared at his bandaged hand before looking up at his friend. "And were all fucking inspired."

* * *

 "Is he gonna be okay?" Thomas was now sitting in the single armchair, motioning with his head towards the man that had been lying on the ground for the past ten minutes. Being honest to himself, he couldn't care less for the man's well being, but he didn't want the man's life on his conscious. 

Minho nudged the body with a foot, "He'll be fine, will wake up with a banging head. Look we got what we came for, lets get you over to the hospital."

"I'm surprise the neighbours didn't hear us."

"They probably did, I'm afraid to say I'd bet they are used to hearing such things from this place. They probably just ignore it, not wanting to get caught up in any mess. They could get injured, a knife to the hand maybe, or worse."

Thomas slowly got up, the pain in his hand had lessened thanks to the bandage, but his whole arm ached from the impact. Thanks to Minho he hadn't lost a lot of blood, the man was truly his life saver. "I'm never gonna live this down am I? I'm gonna be buying your drinks for the rest of my life."

Minho just smiled. "Good that."

"Newt is gonna be so angry, why do I have to go and make such a hash of everything?"

"Hey man look, yes you got cocky and let things get out of hand, but we got Newt's things. And I won't deny feeling a certain amount of pleasure in pounding that numbskull, I'm sure you did too. Come on, lets go."

And with that the two men with their full suitcase trudged out of the truly wrecked flat. All things considered, and despite the pain and anxiousness of it all, Thomas couldn't wait to see Newt again.

 

 

 

 


	12. Chai Latte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the night before... again.  
> Thomas and Newt are making good progress... but are they entirely out of Alby's reach?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling the love guys :3 and the demand :D  
> I'm trying to update as much as possible. I don't like to post anything unless I'm absolutely happy with it :)  
> Hope you enjoy!

Against all of Minho's adamant disagreements, Thomas managed to eventually send his friend home to get some much deserved rest. God knows he needed it himself, he hadn't washed properly or changed clothes since evacuating to the hospital a few days ago, and after the vigorous activity of the night, he could both feel and smell the grime and tiredness. His hand felt relatively okay, safely bandaged up and he decided it could wait a bit longer before being checked out. After finally agreeing to the course of action, Minho insisted on walking Thomas back to The Homestead, handing him his own set of keys as Thomas had left his inside the building he wanted access to earlier that night. 

"You sure you don't want me to stay?" Minho inquired protectively once they had both entered the store. Thomas had already found his way behind the bar grabbing two short tumblers and placing some ice in each.

"Don't be daft, I'll be fine. Nightcap?" Thomas held a decadent bottle of amaretto liqueur in his hand, shaking it slightly. Without waiting for an answer he poured both men a drink. Thomas downed his in one mouthful, relishing the sweet warming sensation gliding down his throat and into his stomach. "Easy there tiger." Minho chuckled before sipping at his own nectar. The drink was an acquired taste, few customers partook in its flavour, but Thomas always kept a good stock of the stuff - more or less for his own private stash.

Thomas refilled his glass, this time allowing his ice time to start to thaw in the warm liquid before taking a sip. "This place looks better than when I left Minho, maybe I should retire." Looking around the place looked immaculate. Minho held his hands up, "I can't take all the credit - Aris, annoying as he is, has been putting in extra hours and helping out a bunch. And err, your sister has spent her evenings making sure were in top shape." Teresa was helping at his job? On top of her own work, the girl must be working herself into the ground, her and Minho both. And even Aris was grinding to the stone for his sake? Thomas felt blessed, if not a little apprehensive, he could only begin to imagine what he would have to do to pay them all back.

He looked over at his friend who had no doubt saved his life an hour ago. Minho looked more tired than he felt, and Thomas felt a huge pang of guilt for all the sudden responsibility and drama he had flopped at his feet. "Minho, when was your last day off?" Minho finished his drink, clonking his glass on the bar. "A week? I think. Can't remember." Minho smiled sheepishly. "Well then take tomorrow off." Thomas instructed. Minho looked back at him, confusion on his face. "What? You're gonna run the place? you need to be with Newt you know that." Thomas knew that, but he also knew he could not ask his friend to work himself to the ground for him. "This place can survive being shut for a day, I'll leave a courtesy sign on the door before I leave tomorrow. Just rest up man, please?"

Minho, seeing no backing off from his boss, finally agreed; promising to call Aris in the morning to let him know. After a final nag for Thomas to contact his sister soon to fill her in on his recent stupidity he left Thomas for the night. Left alone, Thomas felt a little strange to be back in the Homestead. For so long he had followed the same routine, week in week out. The last week had turned his life around, it had been a complete emotional roller coaster and he was both scared and excited of what would be after the next corkscrew. So far he had fallen in love, watched as that love was nearly taken away, and committed himself to that love all in a few days. Through all that he had hardly seen his sister, spared no time for work, and dangerously lost control of himself resulting in his bandaged hand. But even with all of that, in some funny way, he knew it was all worth it for his new love. 

Thomas took time over his shower, letting the warm waters run over his aching body. He leaned his wounded hand against the wall, taking care not to get it wet. His body welcomed the soothing ripples of water, the temperature was a little too hot, but he relished it, feeling his pores cleanse from the heat. He closed his eyes, recalling the last time he had a shower like this he had walked out draped in just a towel to find Newt gawking at him from the front door. He remembered the way the blonde's eyes gazed at him, taking in the full picture, he hadn't allowed himself to believe he was being admired - even lusted over. But now he knew the want that had been behind that gaze. Thomas' body reacted to the combination of the blonde and the inviting waters and he was brought from his thoughts by the nagging ache in between his legs. Thomas frowned at his growing member, and abruptly turned the water to cold. His body tensed against the sudden change of temperature and his teeth chattered from the chill. 

The cold temperature changed the mood of his body quickly, and Thomas hurried to grab a towel and dry himself off. It had been a while since he had pleasured himself, but since meeting Newt he had sworn to save himself for the man, no matter how long it took. He knew it was silly, no-one would know, but he wanted to wait. And now they were officially together, Thomas was sure all they needed to do was get Newt back to his old self. Soon Thomas lay in bed, comforted by the soft pillows and warm duvet, he forcibly pushed any naughty thoughts regarding the blonde to the back of his head. He lay on his side, looking at the full suitcase standing a few feet from his bed, drifting off to dreams of when the two of them could finally live together. 

* * *

 The first thing Thomas felt as he woke up from his slumber was a burning sensation from his hand. The pain killers had worn off over night and now the injury was biting back with a vengeance. The secondary sensation he felt as he sat up in his bed was a wet sensation in between his legs. It seemed, despite his best efforts, his body had succumbed to its lustful needs whilst his defenses were down.  _Seriously? I haven't seen him for less than 16 hours and this happens?_ Thomas scolded his own body. He felt embarrassed but also a weakness - the fact that Newt could do this to him simply by being Newt, without even trying. God help Thomas if the guy did try, he would probably collapse into a messy heap on the floor. Running into the bathroom he chowed down on more pills before taking a quick shower - washing away his overnight sins. By the time he was dressed and ready to make his way back to the hospital it was already 9 am. He grabbed a thermal flask from the kitchen and filled it with a freshly made Chai Latte before heading out the door; making sure to leave a 'Closed for the sake of being closed' sign on the door. He knew his would be customers would take the sign in good humour. 

Upon entering the hospital Thomas was quickly able to track down Jeff the medic. The man was helpfully leaning on the reception desk talking to the girl sitting on the chair behind it. "Hey Jeff!" He called, successfully getting the man's attention. "Thomas! How you doing?" Thomas offered a sheepish smile before holding up his hand. He had completely forgotten about it as he took his shower that morning, and the bandage was still wet, and half falling away from the skin. Fresh air bit at his wound make it sear, but his skin had scabbed over, preventing more blood from escaping. Jeff gave him an accusatory look, "How'd you do that between yesterday and this morning Thomas?" Not wanting to go into the matter right there and then Thomas blew the man off. "Doesn't matter, hey, would you be able to check it over though? Perhaps a redress?" He gave the man his most desperate look, it did not take long before Jeff gave in. "Okay fine, this way."

Jeff worked quickly, knowing Thomas was eager to get back to his new boyfriend. The man kept looking at the door as he sat in his office, his leg jiggering like an excited school child. "Will you sit still?" Thomas stopped his movements immediately. "Sorry."

Once his patient was still, Jeff had the old bandage off and a new clean one on in no time. The wound had been sterilized, he had no idea what had happened to Thomas, but he was amazed how well he had healed in a short amount of time. "You're all done for now, stitches won't be needed, but there will be a scar for a while. I'll need to redress it in a couple of days, just look after it yeah?" He looked at the man who had once again resumed his leg jitterbugging. It occurred to Jeff that it wasn't so much excitement running through Thomas, but nervousness.

"So are you going to lie to Newt about that hand?" Thomas looked up, "What do you mean?" Jeff gestured to the bandage wrapped around the man's hand with his own, "I know a battle wound when I see one, a knife for sure." Thomas quickly stood up, "It was an accident, that's all he needs to know. Thanks for fixing me up Doc, I appreciate it." And with that he left before Jeff could get another word in. If only he had gotten a pound every time he got called 'Doc', he'd be able to hang up his scrubs for good. 

* * *

 Thomas entered Newt's room, the area now held the soft scent of the man and he inhaled it happily. Newt was wide awake, his brandy eyes wide with both anxiousness and excitement; a huge grin broke out underneath them as the blonde saw Thomas enter. "Hey Tommy" Newt chirped, the man seemed in good spirits this morning, and Thomas appreciatively noticed an empty breakfast tray on the bedside table. "Hey good looking, how you today?" Next to Newt, behind the breakfast tray, sat a large vase containing a grand bouquet of white lilies. A few were in full bloom, but most were still concealed in their green shells, making a pleasant montage of green and white; their smell hit Thomas like a wave, fresh and fragrant. Thomas gestured at them "Have I got competition?" Newt chuckled "Work sent them, sweet huh? Got a card too from all the team, wishing me well." Thomas handed Newt the thermal mask he had still held on to, "That's sweet, bet they miss you." Newt took the cup with a questioning look on his face. "Your favourite." Thomas simply stated, and Newt's smile got even bigger, holding his nose to the lip of the cup, breathing in its sweet spices. "Thanks Tommy, you're the best."

Newt commented on Thomas' fresher appearance after seeing him sneak out the night before. He also noticed the bandaged hand and inquired with a look of deep concern on his face. Thomas couldn't bear to explain the true story, quickly explaining how 'skin and steaming hot milk don't work together'. That then led to him explaining that the accident had occurred when he was making Newt's drink this morning. He felt incredibly guilty at how easy and scarily natural it seemed for him to lie to Newt, and he felt even worse when Newt started to blame himself for the accident. "You didn't have to make this for me, the coffee here is good enough." It took Thomas a few minutes, and the threat that he would go back home every morning and risk his skin again and again just to make Newt his drink for the blonde to settle down again.

"You'd think by now you'd know how to handle hot milk." Newt smirked. "Does it hurt much?"

"Not so much now, healed up pretty good, just got to keep it covered." Thomas replied, again far too easily and naturally for his own liking. He glanced over to the lilies again, "These your favourite? I'll have to make a note of that." Newt nodded. "They suit you." Thomas continued. "Bright and beautiful." Newt blushed causing Thomas to coo at the cuteness. "Oh bloody hell Tommy stop that, I'm no baby." Thomas agreed, "Nope, you're a babe." He ducked as the day's newspaper was thrown at him.

A few moments of comfortable silence fell between them, Thomas randomly rearranging the flowers in their vase. Newt looked over, "Tommy?" Thomas hummed in recognition. "I've got good news, I hope." Thomas stopped his procrastinating with the lilies to look at his boyfriend, "You hope?"Newt nodded, "My cast is coming off today, I can't wait - its screaming to get out. I'm just a little anxious I guess, of whats gonna be inside."

Thomas moved to sit next to the other on the bed, ruffling the man's hair, "I'm kinda betting its gonna be your leg in there, I didn't see them do any swapsies." Newt playfully smacked him on the chest with the back of his hand, "You're a real clown you know that? I just mean... I don't know, I guess I won't really find out until I try and walk on it." Thomas took the other's hand in his own, stroking his thumb across the knuckles in the way he always did when comforting the man. "You're gonna be just fine, I'll make sure of it."

Soon after a nurse came in and a short time after that Newt found himself looking down at his leg that had been hidden for the past week. It looked the same as it ever did, it wasn't the wrong way round, it wasn't bent out of shape, and it was definitely still there. He could see that it was weak even before he tried to move it. He could roll it side to side with little effort, but he strained to lift it up off the bed and it took all his effort, and pain to get it an inch off the surface before letting it down again. "Progress will be slow." The nurse explained. "But your leg has just woken up after a week's sleep, give it time and keep doing small exercises like I showed you. We need to get its strength up a bit before we attempt walking."

Newt was smiling despite all the pain and effort from the small movements, the cast was off, and he could move on to the next step of recovery. Thomas was elated, today was the first day he had seen Newt so happy, so consistently. His heart melted and he stole a celebratory kiss from Newt, a kiss which the blonde hungrily turned into a heavy make out session. After some time the two men broke apart in order to breathe, Newt's eyes were heavy-lidded, cheeks flushed. Thomas caressed his face, running his finger along silk like skin. The nurse smiled dolefully as she left them to their romantic palaver. Anyone looking into that room now would see two men who were cocooned in their own adoration of each other. 

* * *

 Alby trudged into the living room, he had woken up this morning on the floor, his head felt as if it had been smashed with a sledgehammer. He remembered the cocky shit who had invaded his home, the same one who had stolen his Newt from him. He sat on the sofa, the room was dark, dimly lit only by the auras of sunshine surrounding closed curtains. He held his phone in his hand, scrolling through until he found the right contact and made the call. 

"Hey man, yeah its Alby. You remember you owe me a favour?" Silence as the man on the other side of the call replied.

"Good." Alby responded. "All I know, is his name is Tommy. I've got his number, I'm sure you can use that to your advantage."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be something afoot....


	13. Paninis & Pastries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt's recovery is a struggle, but Thomas is there every step of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you for all the supportive comments I do genuinely appreciate it, and it makes me so happy that you are liking it.  
> If you are enjoying this story, then share the link with a tweet, and link in my account @apeddle90  
> Or you can tweet me any prompts or requests you might have, - no limits, but I won't promise I will take everything on.  
> Or of course you can alternatively leave a message on here. But it'd be great to start a little fan-fiction twitter page.
> 
> \- The Peddler x

"Tommy I can't take it anymore." Newt hated how pathetic he sounded, but the pain was now excruciatingly bad. He was standing in between two horizontal poles, holding on to them for dear life, behind him a nurse held a wheelchair for him to collapse into in case he needed it. Thomas stood inches in front of him, hands out ready to catch him if he fell the wrong way. He'd been offering encouraging sentiments the whole way, "Yes you can, just a few more steps and you will reach the end."

The first step that he took in between those bars felt more weird if anything else, to put weight on either of his legs after so long was a strange sensation at first, and he had started on his stronger. The pain he felt when he stepped for the first time on his bad leg almost made him want to pass out. He gritted his teeth, sweat appearing on his forehead; he had made a promise to himself to get to the end but now he felt his resolve slipping.

After three more slow agonizing steps he was half way, all his weight was on his good leg and it was shaking under the pressure of the experience. His knuckles were white in his iron grip around the support bars. Standing there wedged between two bars, a wheelchair and Thomas, he felt completely stuck and helpless. "You don't know what it feels like! Don't stand there and tell me what I can and can't do!" He yelled at the man in front of him. Thomas simply stood there, concern and care written all over his face, his eyes were fixed on Newt, and his hands held out ready to catch him if necessary.

"Newt its okay, if you need to stop then stop, we'll catch you." But Newt didn't want to be caught, he didn't want to give in. A whole week he'd spend lying in a hospital bed and he had had enough. He wanted his independence back, he wanted to walk again on his own two feet. He closed his eyes, steeling himself as best he could before taking another tentative half-step. His vision went red as the foot touched the ground - fire flew up his leg and straight into his brain and he lost all bearing on his body. His hands slipped off the pole and he fell forward. Thomas readily cushioned his fall, enveloping him in a soft bear hug. Newt buried his face in Thomas' t-shirt, tears welling up in his eyes. He wasn't sad - he was angry, frustrated at himself and at his own weakness. He gripped onto Thomas' shoulders, not able to support himself with his legs which half lay hopeless against the ground. His support held him tight, laying his head upon Newt's, emitting soothing shushes. "It's okay Newt, you did great. Lets get you in the chair hm?" Newt meekly allowed himself to be gently pushed back into the wheelchair.

The nurse wheeled him back into his room, parking him next to his bed. He side-glanced it with disdain, this morning held so much hope and expectation, the sense of freedom had ran through him. Now after just thirty minutes and four and a half steps of sheer agony, he was back where he started. It sickened him. The bed sickened him. It was at times like these he was so glad for Thomas, they hadn't known each other long, but the man could read his mind when it counted. Thomas had followed the nurse as she wheeled Newt in the room, and just as she was getting ready to hoist the blonde back into bed he spoke up. "Hey, could you give us a bit?" The nurse stopped in her actions, before sending an understanding smile and exiting the room. Newt relaxed a bit more in the wheelchair, his leg ached terribly, but he moved it slightly from side to side, reveling in the free movement. 

Thomas sat down on the bed adjacent to Newt, placing a comforting hand on his knee. "You shouldn't put so much pressure on yourself, you'll only hinder your progress by pushing too hard." His voice was gentle, but also held a commanding tone. "I know that." He replied. "Its just hard to hold back after being cooped up for so long. I guess I expected better of myself." Thomas shook his head, "You did great, half-way is a good starting point, you just need to advance bit by bit, day by day. Come on lets go through your exercises, and then I'll wheel you over for lunch." 

* * *

 

Now that his leg was released from its plaster coffin, Newt was able to navigate around the hospital using the wheelchair that was kept next to his bed. It allowed him to take himself to the bathroom when needed, or just to give him somewhere else to be other than his bed. Small things, but they gave him a huge sense of much needed independence. Of course when Thomas was around, which was always, the man found far too much fun in pushing him around in the thing. Twice already that morning, Thomas had been scolded by hospital staff for his turbulent driving skills, and Newt - in fear of his safety, directed the man to calm it down. Now Thomas was steadily pushing him towards the cafe,  and Newt couldn't wait to get some proper food inside him. 

Thomas parked Newt next to a small table, and Newt sidled off onto one of the actual chairs. He enjoyed the wheelchair, but he took every opportunity he could to get back towards a normal life. Even if it was as simple as sitting in the same type of chair as everyone else. Thomas was lined up in a queue at the till and after staring at the back of his boyfriend for a couple of minutes, Newt simply sat staring into space. A vibrating sound brought him back. Looking down he saw Thomas had left his phone on the table, where it was apparently receiving a call. Newt picked it up to see if he knew the caller, the screen simply stated that it was an unknown number. A few seconds later the call rang off, Newt was about to place the phone back when a notification appeared on the screen.  _16 Missed Calls._

 _Sixteen?_ Newt thought to himself. Who called sixteen times? And all within one day? Not only that, who would ignore all those missed calls? Thomas hadn't mentioned anything, and Newt felt a sudden sense of curiosity. He looked up to see Thomas paying at the till and placed the phone carefully back where it was before the other returned with their lunch. A few seconds later Thomas placed a tray on the table, "Grubs Up! Tuck in, you must be starved for this stuff." Newt's eyes had lit up at the sight, accompanying the usual Chai latte's was two paninis, tuna melt and pesto chicken, as well as a pecan pastry and millionaire's shortbread. "Gotta build yer strength back up again, have all the calories you want!" Thomas continued beaming at the blonde. 

Newt didn't wait on ceremony, he grabbed one half of the tuna panini, taking two big bites, salivating over the saltiness that comes with shop-bought treats. Within the next minute he had polished of his half of the tuna, and drank down half his coffee. Thomas was watching him in adoration, only finding time to take a bite of his own. "Glad to see your appetite is back in full swing." Newt pointed a finger up around the chicken panini he had already moved on to, gesturing to the building they were in, "After the crap they serve for food here? This is like heaven." 

The two men finished their meal happily, Newt opting for the sweet pecan pastry, whilst Thomas gobbled up the rich shortbread dessert. "Oh man." Newt sighed, stretching in his seat. "That was so good." Thomas hummed in agreement, arranging the dirty plates and glasses neatly on the tray. "Not as good as mine though." He said with a wry smile. Newt agreed wholeheartedly, the coffee was good, but not near as good as what Thomas could get from his machines.

Suddenly the same vibrating sound Newt had heard earlier reached his eardrums again, he looked up to see Thomas looking at his phone, frustration clear on his face. "It went off when you were at the line, someones eager to get in touch with you." Thomas looked up at him as he cancelled the call, "Yeah but its an unknown number, probably just a cold caller."

Newt wasn't so convinced, cold caller maybe, but that made seventeen attempts and in such a small space of time. "Maybe you should answer? Once you tell them you're not interested in whatever they are selling they should leave you alone." Of course what Newt didn't know was that Thomas had answered after the fifth missed call. In fact he'd answered on four separate occasions, each time only hearing heavy breathing on the other end. Each time he had spoken down the line, in the end demanding to know who it was and why they were harassing him, but to no avail. "At least once its done it done."

Thomas roughly put the phone in his front jeans pocket before folding his arms, "Just drop the phone business will ya?" The man lowered his head down, looking at the floor, he had taken on the outer appearance of a sulking school boy. Newt was taken aback by the shirty remark, but before he could respond Thomas had already recovered, an apologetic look in his eyes. "We've got more important things to worry about, mainly you." He said, pointing a finger at him. Newt smiled, a silent acceptance of a silent apology. Thomas obviously didn't want to dwell on the phone subject, and Newt wasn't about to push him. "Sure, I feel like a new man after eating, I reckon I've got another walking session in me." Thomas grinned, standing up to steady the wheelchair as Newt clambered himself in. "That's the spirit."

* * *

 

With his vigor renewed, Newt was able to successfully transcend the full length of the bars, mainly unsupported by the metal rods. Yes he collapsed into Thomas again, but this time only at the end, and this time he was able to hold himself up against the man, softly bumping their foreheads together. His leg was burning again, but it felt different this time, now a mark of his victory rather than defeat. Thomas couldn't have looked prouder, and it filled Newt's heart with joy. The blonde seized the opportunity to steal a kiss from his captor, Thomas hummed in response, the vibrations running the length of Newt's body. When they broke apart neither of them moved away, their noses touching, and when Thomas spoke Newt could feel the air escaping his lips wave over his own. "Lets get you back for some rest."

Newt wasn't ready for rest, he felt energized and encouraged from his performance. He let Thomas wheel him back to is bed. Thomas stretched, arms up in the air, belting out a boom of a yawn. As he did so his top sidled up, exposing his toned abdomen. Newt smirked to himself and leaned forward, placing quick kisses upon the warm exposed flesh. Thomas reacted, a small yelp escaping his lips as he dropped his arms, his top nestling on top of Newt's head. Newt ignored it, carrying on his task of arousing his partner.

"N-Newt..." Thomas moaned, hands running through blonde hair. "Wh- what are you doing?" Newt pulled back sending Thomas a wry smile, he put his hands on the other's hips - squeezing softly. "You know what I'm at the perrrrfect height for?" He rolled his R's skillfully, almost purring the words. Thomas' head snapped down, his eyes had grown dark and full of lust. Newt noted how the man's moles stood out stronger, his ears pinker, the man was far too cute for his own good. He leaned in to place more kisses, pushing up the interfering material, slowly working his way down the treasure trail. He felt the torso tense beneath his lips, he teased his hands up Thomas' sides, earning a low rumble of satisfaction deep within the other's throat. 

Suddenly Thomas stepped back, Newt let out a murmur of disgruntlement as he lost the heat and touch of his lover. He looked up to see Thomas staring lovingly down at him, "What's up?" He was almost too scared to ask, had he done something wrong? Had he come on too strong? "S-Sorry, guess I got carried away." 

"N-No Newt, its not that, not at all. I-I just don't want to do it here." Thomas knelt in front of him, taking both hands in his and kissed them. "I want it to be special, I want to wait until your'e back home, with me." Newt let out a sigh of relief, "Well why didn't you say so Tommy? I thought you'd gone off me for a second there." Thomas closed the gap between then, capturing Newt's lips lovingly, "Never Newt."

Regardless of Thomas' honorable intentions, both men were now in the mood, and Thomas spent the night there in Newt's bed. Newt never felt so good, now able to lie on his good leg, he was on his side. Thomas was wrapped around him from behind, and Newt leaned back into the warm protective body. Thomas physically couldn't get any closer to him, Newt felt the breathe on the back of his neck, the rise and fall of the other's chest against his back. He gently held on to the hand that had found its way under his shirt, and their legs were a tangled mess under the sheets.

Judging his breathing, Thomas had fallen asleep about half an hour ago, he was a peaceful sleeper, only stirring slightly now and then. Newt closed his eyes, he had never felt so loved in his life, so cared for, so protected. With Alby it had started out fun and fanciful, but looking back, that's all it was. At least before the shit hit the fire. No, he wouldn't dwell on the past, they were moving on, Thomas and him, together. There was no time for what happened before. Focusing on that, Newt drifted off happily into a peaceful slumber.  

* * *

 

 Late the following morning as Newt and Thomas still lay asleep in each other's warm embrace, Minho made his way towards the Homestead to prepare for another day. He felt back on top form after his day off, and was ready to start again. He walked along at a fast pace, headphones blaring his favourite tunes. Crossing the road towards the shop he froze in his tracks as he reached the other side. Standing in front of The Homestead it took him a few seconds to take in what he was looking at. In big capital letters, two words had been sprayed across the front windows in red paint. The paint had dripped from its position casting a haunted feel over the message. Minho stumbled back a step, still staring dumbfounded at the words painted on the front of the shop. 'HEY TOMMY.'

 

 

 


	14. Burger & Chips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas' life is getting more hectic. Anonymous phone calls and now this? What could be next?  
> And who is the mysterious dark figure watching him from the crowd?  
> Thomas finds himself in the centre of a spiral of lies, how long can he hold out for?  
> How long can he keep Newt in the dark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions, ideas, thoughts, or just plain whateverness! : @apeddle90

Thomas woke up over an hour before Newt began to stir from his slumber. He remained still all that time, making the most of finally being so close to the blonde. Thomas kept his eyes closed, enhancing all of his other remaining senses. The touch of Newt's body pressed so close up against his, so warm. The sound of his gentle breathing - his chest rising and falling softly. The smell of his lover coaxed his nostrils, and the taste as Thomas gently places his lip behind Newt's ear. All of these together mixed with his own feelings of deep love for the man concocted one glorious elixir; and Thomas wanted to savour every drop of it. Laying there beside Newt, for the first time in his life, he felt complete. It was a new feeling for him, never before had he felt the need to be attached so closely with someone. But now, the thought of not having Newt there with him was unbearable. 

It wasn't the bright rays of morning sunshine beaming through the window that woke Newt up. Nor was it the insane yelps and screams of Mr Janson, the ward's local psychiatric patient. On a counter near the entrance to the room lay Thomas' phone, and said phone was now belting out Good Charlotte's _'This is the Anthem'_ way too loudly. Thomas inwardly groaned at the loud music. He felt Newt stir beneath his hold before the blonde turned fully on his side to face him. Thomas' breath caught in his throat, in his opinion, no-one should wake up looking that good. Newt sported a wonderful bed-head blond mop atop his head, his eyes were half lidded, but sparkled brightly in the morning light; chestnut brown turning almost hazel. 

"Morning Tommy." Newt's voice was husky, more rustic than usual after just waking up, and it hit Thomas somewhere deep inside. He captured Newt's lips in their first morning smooch - something that he could definitely get used to. "Morning Newt." He uttered lovingly, stroking a gentle finger along the bottom lip he had just kissed. Newt leaned forward, kissing the finger before propping himself up on one shoulder. "Tommy. As awesome of a song that is, are you not going to answer the bloody phone?" Just as he finished speaking the phone rang off. 

Thomas smiled at the sudden peace and quiet that settled in the room. Leaning into Newt, he nestled his face in the crook of the blonde's neck. "Oh well... never mind. Now, where were we?" He started sucking on the exposed flesh as Newt arched his neck back, closing his eyes in satisfaction at the touch. "T-Tommy..." Thomas continued on his hungry conquest, nipping at the skin before licking it clean, savouring the taste of the salty skin. A mark was already forming on the spot, Thomas leaned back a tad to admire his handy-work before going back in to continue the assault on a new patch. The two men were caught up in each other, Thomas loving the appreciative sounds escaping from Newt's lips, the fingers that were wrapped round his shoulders clawing into his back. 

_"At my high school, it felt more to me_

_Like a jail cell, a penitentiary_

_My time spent there only made me see"_

Thomas could only moan as his ringtone disturbed his special time with Newt for a second time. Newt simply chuckled, rubbing his hands down Thomas' arms and placing a kiss on his head. "Will you bloody answer it!" He commanded humorously, a grin still etched on his face. Thomas begrudgingly complied, dragging himself away from Newt, his body felt cold as soon as he left him.

_"I don't ever wanna be you_  
 _Don't wanna be just like yo -"_

Reaching the phone he answered the call. "Yeah what?" He didn't bother to hide his discontentment at the intrusion on his and Newt's personal time, especially as it was just starting to get steamy. Newt laughed, lying back down under the warm sheets, beckoning Thomas to join him with a far too seductive finger gesture. Thomas smiled dopily at his lover, not really taking in the conversation on the other end of the line. He began to follow the order to go back to bed like a love sick puppy, slowly making his way back to the bed, back to Newt. Just as he got half way, his brain half replayed what had been said to him down he phone. 

"Sorry Minho... What? Say that again."

He listened intently to his friend as he explained the situation. His eyes widened as the story was told, he didn't move. Newt was now sat up straight in the bed, looking at Thomas with concerned loving eyes. How Thomas wanted to kiss those eyes right there and then. 

"Okay Minho, stay put, I'll be right there. Don't do anything until I get there okay?" He hung up before Minho could respond. 

"Everything okay?" Newt asked. It was a stupid question, but Newt's tone was so caring that Thomas couldn't help but smile at the man. "Yeah, just a spot of bother back at work." He was already dressed, and was slipping on his shoes - once done he moved swiftly over to kiss his boyfriend. "I have to go deal with it, but it won't take long. I'll be back later." Leaning in again he placed another kiss on the man's lips. Newt nodded in understanding, "Okay, I'll see you later." And with that Thomas left the hospital for The Homestead.

* * *

All the way back home Thomas kept replaying what Minho had described to him over the phone. But as he stood in front to the vandalized window, he could only stare at the scene before him - eyes wide, mouth open. In all the years he'd worked there, there had been graffiti, bricks through windows, rubbish, even tramps huddled under the shelter by the door. But never had he seen something so personal done to his shop, to him. The words beckoned him, leered at him, _'Hey Tommy'_ \- it was too... close.

A small congregation had gathered outside the shop, marveling at the spectacle. A couple of men in business suits, a couple of teenagers, an old granny riding her old scooter. The crowd must have amounted to about twenty people, and Thomas had to worm his way through to get to the front - hoping no-one recognized him, he didn't spot any of his usual clients. Minho noticed Thomas standing there from inside the shop, opening the door, he quickly ushered him inside. Looking back at the small throng of people he called out at them, "Okay folks, shows over. Nothing to see here. On your way!" 

The crowd slowly dispersed, having had enough of their fill for the time being. A few stragglers hung around, a couple were taking a photo on their phone, a young boy squinted, reading the two words again and again. At the back end of the moving mass a lone figure stood all in black. He wore a baggy hoodie, and a snapback pulled down to cover his face, his hood over the top of that. He watched Thomas enter the building, watched him intently, before a smirk appeared on the stranger's face. "Gotcha." The man then slunk back amid the departing flock.

* * *

 

Thomas sat at the bar, a stiff drink in his hand. He took a large gulp, shivering slightly as the liquid burned the back of his throat. He looked out of the window, form this side the letters looked even more foreboding. Splayed backwards, the large letters cast shadows on the floor against the sunshine, the beams lighting the edges of each letter a brighter red, whilst the centre of them remained a dark red, almost black in contrast. 

"There are only two people who call me 'Tommy.' And unless Newt is sleepwalking on a bad leg all the way from a hospital, just to play some sort of horrible joke on me, it can only be one person behind this."

Minho leant behind the bar opposite Thomas, a bleak look on his face. "Alby." Thomas nodded.

"We should never have gone over there, I told you it was a mistake." Minho continued, "How did he even find this place?"

Thomas could only shrug at his companion. he felt dejected. The Homestead was his, it was his life and soul and someone had marked it. Violated it. "Maybe it was just kids?" He offered, not wanting to accept the intentional attack on the shop - it was so personal to him, and it hurt. Minho shook his head, "Don't get deluded, you said it yourself - 'Tommy', only Alby would know to call you that." Thomas grimaced. It disgusted him to be called by that name by someone so vulgar as Alby. That nickname was reserved for his one and only, and not even Minho or his sister was granted access to it. For that name to then slither out of the sinister mouth of the abusive slime-ball made him sick. "So what do we do about it?" 

Minho stood still, seemingly deliberating all possible outcomes. Thomas silently watched him, wondering what it is they could do. Call the police? No, that would cause to much attention and Newt didn't want police involved where Alby was concerned. Find the fucker? Perhaps not the wisest option, but Thomas could certainly do with punching the man's sad face again. He could only come up with one feasible option, he didn't like it, it was cowardly, but against all the others it easily came out as the best. Thomas was surprised that the very same idea came out of Minho's mouth before he had the chance.

"Ignore it." The Asian stated blankly. "The best thing you can do right now, is ignore it. It didn't happen, we wash off that muck and carry on."

Thomas could only agree, though it pained him to give in to threats. But what other way was there? Storming round to Alby would only endanger him and probably provoke the man even further, and that's was on the assumption that the man was working alone. What if he wasn't? What if he and Minho went over and found themselves against a whole gang? He couldn't risk Minho's life, nor his own - not now he had Newt. He wasn't just living for him anymore, he had someone to stay safe for.  _And someone to protect._ A voice in the back of his head reminded him.

"Thomas?" Minho's voice brought him back to the present, out of his thoughts. "You agree?"

"Yeah I agree, but... what if this is just the start? What if I've brought a path of wrath upon my threshold?"

Minho cocked his head to one side, "Path of wrath upon my threshold? What television show you been watching?"

"Shut up."

* * *

 Teresa had decided to spend her lunch break to catch up with her brother. After finding out - from Newt, that he had gone back home to sort out a problem at work, she made her way down to the coffee bistro. She hummed to the tune in her earplugs as she walked along, she had finally met her brother's love, and in her opinion he was perfect. She was always frightened that Thomas would throw his heart as some random hot thing after being single for so long, and when she heard that he had done just so she was terrified of his heart being stomped on. However simply based on the short chat she had with the blonde, she could put her worries to rest. The man was a diamond, one who had been through its own rough patch, and she thoroughly approved of the match. Not that Thomas would have cared for her opinion one way or the other, the stubborn oaf. 

As she walked down he street approaching her brother's home, she had a curious look on her face. Outside the shop was a ladder, two large buckets, several different sponges and Thomas and Minho. Thomas was perched on the top rung of the ladder, furiously scrubbing away at something. Minho was on the ground, also seemingly participating in the same activity. _What could those boys be up to?_

"Hey guys, whats going on?"

Thomas jolted in shock from her call, nearly falling of the ladder and dropping his wet sponge - which consequently landed on Minho's head. Teresa laughed as Minho let out an annoyed grunt before lobbing the still wet sponge back up at Thomas, who caught it with ease.  "Ahh... hey sis! Hows it hanging?"

Teresa looked up at the window of the shop. It was mainly covered in a wet red smudge, reminding her eerily of  blood splatted on walls in horror movies. "What happened here? Redecorating? I think it needs work."

Thomas mock-laughed, "You're hilarious Teresa, why aren't you in comedy. We uh, were visited by a couple of vandals during the night. Sprayed their tags all over the shop in red. Little shits."

"Oh my." Teresa replied. "How random, this rarely happens - this is supposed to be a nice area." And it was too, crime was at a low, and yobs on street corners were a rare sight - the random vandalism of a coffee shop just didn't fit the profile of the town.  "Well aint you been dealt a deck of rough cards Thomas, hows your hand anyhow?" 

Thomas climbed down the ladder, unknowingly to Teresa relieved that his nonchalant lying worked. It was becoming a bad habit though, first Newt and now his own sister. Only Minho knew the whole truth of the story behind the red mess on his shop. He held out his hand, the bandage had been removed and the wound had healed quickly and cleanly - no-one could tell that it wasn't a burn that caused it. "All better thanks." He put on an award winning fake smile, everything was not better, but at least his hand was.

"Oh goodie!" Teresa chirped, stroking his held out hand. "Maybe be a bit more careful with the hot milk, got too cocky I bet. Well, I thought I'd swing by and have lunch but I see you've got your hands full. Catch ya later lil brother!" And with that she placed a wet kiss on his cheek before going on her way.

"Smoothly played Thomas." Minho said, continuing his furious scrubbing of the red paint. "Anyone else you plan on lying too?" 

Thomas wiped his brow with his lower arm, it was a hot day and they'd been scrubbing for hours. There only achievement so far appeared to be smothering the red paint into a thin layer over the whole window. "This is gonna take forever." He stated, ignoring his friends comment. It was his idea to ignore the whole fiasco, and as far as Thomas was concerned, that meant not getting anyone else involved. "Can u buzz Aris? He doesn't need yet another day off, I'll pay him."

"I hope you're paying me too you know." Minho retorted. Thomas gave him a grin, "Double time."

* * *

 Another couple of hours of hard work after Aris had joined in the fun and most of the red had now dissipated, what was left was a diluted rosy pink washout. It didn't help that Aris had taken the opportunity to whack Minho upside the head with a soaking wet sponge which resulted in the three of them having a twenty minute water fight session. All three of them ended up soaked from head to foot laughing their heads off. It felt good to Thomas, just to goof around and have fun, so carefree. They stopped for lunch, Aris running off to buy burger and chips for them all. Now they sat on the kerbside, munching away happily at their meals, letting the hot summer sun bake them dry from their earlier fun. 

The high street was busy, and Thomas regretted not opening for the day, but he needed to get the job done and it was taking his full workforce to do so. He sent many people away apologetically, explaining the situation in his own fabled way. Most were understanding, some were slightly annoyed and a couple vowed never to return to the place again. Retail - it takes all kinds. They had just resumed work when Thomas' phone rang for the sixth time that day. "Oh for Christ sake..."

"Why don't you just block the number?" Minho questioned. 

"I have, three times. Keeps calling me from a different number." It was really ticking him off, who was calling him so many times so persistently? Then it hit him like a bolt of lightning. "Hey Minho, you don't think they are connected do you?"

"What and what Thomas?" 

He looked over to make sure Aris was busy working at the other end of the window. The boy had his earphones in and was singing away to his tunes with no abashment. "My phone stalker.... and this." He gestured to the fading pink in front of them. "All started after we left Alby. Maybe we can't just ignore this." 

Minho contemplated for a second, "Makes sense, but dude you gotta sit tight, don't show that he's getting to you." Thomas sighed as he retrieved his phone from his pocket, the call always lasted until it reached his answer machine. He looked down to hang up on the caller until he saw the name on the screen. "Shit it's Newt!"

He answered the call quickly, "Hey babe."

"I told you never to call you that."

"Sorry babe."

"You're a douche Tommy, good think I love ya. Anyway I'm calling on good news."

 _Finally_ , Thomas though to himself. He needed to hear some good news right then.

"I woke up this morning and my leg felt good, almost normal. I've been through the bars four times today and it hurts a bit, but no where near like before. And I didn't need to put any weight on the bars at all today." Thomas smiled from ear to ear, "That's awesome Newt, well done!"

"That's not the best bit." Newt continued, and Thomas could hear the excitement in the blondes voice. "They say I've shown enough progress to go home Tommy!"

"Wow Newt that's fantastic! When can you get out?"

Newt laughed down the phone. "I already am, Jeff's giving me a ride, see you in ten!" And the blonde hung up.

Thomas stood opened mouthed, the phone still at his ear singing its dead line ring. Minho noticed his dumbfounded look, "You alright Thomas?"

"Newt's coming home, and he's gonna be here in about ten minutes." Thomas and Minho both looked at each other before looking at the window. "Well... just gotta tell him the same lie you told Teresa huh?" Minho cocked an eyebrow at him.

Thomas sighed, his friend was never gonna let him off for the lies. "For now okay? Just... I don't want to ruin his homecoming."

"So should I warn the neighbours in advance for tonight?" Minho commented with a smirk, and for the third time that day, he received a wet sponge to the face. Thomas only smiled though, Newt was coming home, to him, right now. He couldn't wait. All his problems could go on pend - for the immediate future all that mattered was getting Newt back home - his home, where he belonged. _And yeah, perhaps the neighbours will have to contend with a few noises that tonight._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay warning - next chapter - 'smut' chapter. If that's even the right words for it.  
> God knows how its gonna turn out, I can only apologise in advance!  
> Let me know whose P.O.V you'd like it to come from? 
> 
> Good Charlotte - This is the Anthem. One of my favourite songs, and I think it fits Thomas perfectly.
> 
> -The_Peddler  
> @apeddle90  
> ;)


	15. Salty Sweetness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt finally comes home to the Homestead. To Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized I started this story over a month ago :O I'm gonna say it now, I'm not sure how long this is going to end up being - but a big big big thank you to all of you who have stuck with it from the beginning! Each and every time I post a chapter I hope I am doing you guys proud. Your comments and support really mean a lot to me, so thank you all once again.
> 
> I also deeply apologize for any badly-written smut ahead, I've warned you :x
> 
> ~ The_Peddler  
> @apeddle90

Newt was practically bouncing up and down on his seat as Jeff drove him home; it had been the best day he'd had in so long. Waking up with Thomas, walking almost as he used to, discharged from hospital, a ride home, and signed off from work for six weeks. Six weeks, plenty of time to get to know Thomas _much_ better. He was on a super high, and not even the itchy ill-fitting clothes the hospital had given him could bring him down. Not able to access his own, and not wanting to redress in the clothes he had worn on the day of the 'accident', Newt wore a scratchy grey t-shirt matched with jogging bottoms. Clean, if not a little... pre-owned. The sun was scorching hot, and the trousers were baking his legs, but still he didn't care -because he was going home. 

He sat in the front passenger seat of Jeff's car, which looked just as used as his own clothes. Still, the old Ford chugged along the road at a fair enough pace, and Newt appreciated the offer of a lift.

"Thanks for the lift Jeff, you've been far too kind to me through all this." Jeff smoothly brought the car to a stop at a red light, taking a slurp out of his take-away coffee cup. "Don't mention it." He put his drink back down, and looked back at the road, concentration all over his face. He looked like a man who was deciding whether to speak or not. As the light turned back to green and they continued their journey, he did.

"Listen Newt, its not my job to pry into other people's affairs, but what happened to you - it was no accident." Newt opened his mouth to respond but Jeff held up a free hand in a stop motion. "I'm not saying what you should or shouldn't do - that's up to you. Just think about it yeah? Before its too late."

Jeff didn't need to say what to think about. Newt knew - whether to charge Alby for potentially attempted murder, _his_ murder. Its not that he hadn't thought about it, for a time it was all he thought about. But could he face it? All Newt wanted to do was start over with Thomas, a new life full of love and happiness. Maybe a bit fairy-tale like, but didn't they deserve that? He didn't want to have to face Alby again, he wasn't even sure if he could. The rage he saw in the mans eyes as he pushed him over that balcony still haunted him in his dreams. "I'll think about it." Jeff seemed satisfied enough with the answer, he was a good man and kept to his word - he had said his piece and left it at that. Newt admired that about the paramedic, honesty counted for a lot in a person.

His thoughts turned to Thomas, and just how lucky he had been to meet him. If Thomas hadn't shown him a better future then he would not have even thought of leaving Alby behind. He would have stayed in that awful flat, being beaten day after day with no where else to go. But now he did have somewhere else to go, and Thomas was welcoming him with wide open arms. All that from the man, and only after meeting him twice. Newt felt so charmed to know him, Thomas had saved his life in more ways then one. 

As the car turned onto the high street, Newt craned his neck to try and spot the Homestead, his new home. It was now late in the afternoon, and the summer sun was still high in the sky. He shielded his face with a hand, squinting to see. There were two figures standing outside his new home. He recognized one as Minho and the other he knew before they got close, just from the way he stood.

Jeff beeped his horn as he pulled next to the kerb, gaining the attention of the two men. Thomas looked exhausted, and Minho didn't look that better off. They were surrounded by buckets and sponges and the floor was soaked with water, a slight tint of pink to the liquid. Despite his apparent lethargy, Thomas threw his hands up into the air, a huge beaming smile on his face as he saw the blonde. 

Newt waited only just until the car stopped before ripping his seat belt off and climbing out the door. He leaned on it for a second to gather his balance before stepping towards his boyfriend, a smile on his face that he knew mirrored Thomas'. Before he got any further Thomas swooped him up in a bear hug and spun him around, Newt grasped onto his shoulder chuckling in delight at their proper reunion. "Welcome Home Newt!" Thomas cheered, finally stopping his rotating and set Newt back to the ground before smothering him in hot kisses. "Get a room already." Minho jeered. Newt broke the kiss, laughing as he rested his forehead on Thomas', "Its so good to be out of that place and here with you." Thomas kissed his nose, "Well then, lets get you settled in hm?"

Jeff had gone to the boot of the car before coming over to greet the others, placing a folded up wheelchair on the ground as he did so. "Thomas, Minho, nice to see you both well. I'm glad to be able to return Newt back where he belongs." Newt squeezed Thomas' shoulder, whispering into his ear. "With you." Thomas smiled, reaching out to shakes the medic's hand. "We really appreciate all you've done Jeff, can I get you a drink? Food? Anything at all?" Jeff shook his head, "No I'm fine thank you, and it was my pleasure. I need to head back, I'm technically on call. Now Newt, I'm loaning you this wheelchair, for now if you go out, even just down the road - I insist that you use it. Get used to walking round at home, and I'll be over in a week or so to check up on you okay?" Newt promised to follow the doctor's orders, and after fond farewells from all three of them, Jeff drove off back towards the hospital.

Minho picked up the wheelchair, making it look easy with one hand, "Right then lovebirds, lets get you upstairs." 

Newt looked at the now sparkling clean front of the store, "You guys been cleaning windows all day? That was your emergency this morning?"

Thomas grunted a yes, "Vandals. Did a real job on her too, took three of us most of the day to clean it. Think Aris was glad to get away in the end."

Newt remembered Aris from his last visit there, back when his face had been beaten and his ear cut, and his stomach... it all seemed so long ago. He quickly pushed the dark memories to the back of his head and focused on Thomas.

"Anyways" Thomas continued. "Lets get you changed out of them clothes hm? You look sweltering under that lot."

Newt shot Thomas a smirk, "You stripping me off already? Patience Thomas."

Minho laughed as Thomas went beetroot red, "That's not what I meant!" He looked so bashful, Newt pecked a kiss on his lips. "I know Tommy, you got any shorts I can borrow? These trousers are ridiculously thick."

Thomas went to speak, but something seemed to get caught in his throat, he looked at Newt as if lost, not knowing what to say. Minho interjected, "We got your clothes and stuff here Newt, there's a suitcase in the bedroom."

Newt was confused, how could his stuff be here? He asked Thomas so, who had seemed to re-gather himself, "Oh um, I asked those police officers we spoke to, asked them to go over and retrieve your stuff. I-I didn't want you to have to even think about going back to that place." 

"Thomas..." Minho said, almost in a warning tone which perplexed Newt. What was with that tone of voice all of a sudden? Maybe the Asian didn't think it had been a good idea to get his stuff, the thought of doing so hadn't even crossed his own mind after all. "Its okay Minho, I'm glad you guys sorted it for me. You're right, I'm relieved I don't have to even contemplate going back there. Thank you." He looked back towards Thomas who now looked physically sick, "Its okay Tommy I promise, anything that was missed I can replace, but I'm here with you now, that's all that matters."

"Y-Yeah Newt." Thomas smiled. "That's all that matters." Unknowingly to Newt he shot a glare towards Minho behind his back. Minho simply carried the wheelchair into the building, placing it behind the bar. Newt followed slowly, walking was still unusual, and he couldn't afford to put a foot wrong. Thomas kept behind him, offering silent support.

As they entered Minho was coming back out. "I've parked your wheelchair over there Newt." He pointed in the direction from where he came from. "Make sure you follow Jeff's rules. I'm gonna head back home - been a hard day hasn't it Thomas? All that red graffiti, marking _your_ home out of the blue, so _peculiar_."

Minho was acting weird, he seemed to be pushing Thomas for something but Newt couldn't figure out what. He ignored it for now, he liked Minho, the man had done a lot for them, but right now he just wanted to be with his boyfriend in their home. Thomas slumped down in one of the comfy armchairs, not bothering to look up towards his friend as he spoke, "Sure was Min, take it easy yeah? Me and Aris can cover tomorrow, take the day off." And with that Minho too left the building.

Suddenly it was just the two of them. Newt moved over and sat himself on Thomas' lap, the man's hand naturally curving round his hip to support him. "You two okay?" Newt queried. "I sensed a bit of friction between Minho and you." Thomas leaned his head into Newt's body, shutting his eyes. "Its fine, just been a long week, that's all." Newt fumbled with the other mans top, "I'm sorry." Thomas' head bolted up, capturing Newt into a hard gaze, "Don't you ever be sorry Newt, none of this is your fault. And even if it was, I'd thank you, because with you here I couldn't feel more complete."

Newt couldn't quite believe the words that he was hearing. So many emotions ran through his head. Love, hope, devotion, trust, excitement, and so much more. He continued to stare into rich brown eyes. Their intensity was unbearable, causing Newt to give in. He closed his eyes as he raided Thomas' lips, harder and needier than ever before. He stroked his tongue against the others lips, asking for entry. The brunette eagerly responded, parting his lips, and Newt rushed in as soon as he could.

Thomas' hand tightened its grip on his hip, the other finding its way to the back of his neck where it began drawing small circles. Their tongues danced together, one second in Thomas' mouth, the next in his. It was a tornado of warm fire, burning between the two of them. Newt held on to Thomas' shoulder, his left hand gliding under his top to caress the smooth skin underneath; earning a mewl from the man. Thomas broke the kiss, pulling back slightly, panting for breath. His eyes held their trademark darkness when he was lustful and wanting, his lips red and swollen, and he still stared at Newt with such intensity. "How about we get you upstairs?" He breathed out huskily. Newt could only nod, standing up from the chair. 

* * *

 "I could always carry you. You know, bridal style?" 

Newt was halfway up the stairs leading up to their living quarters. He hadn't encountered steps since his fall, and he couldn't have guessed what sort of challenge they would provide. He found it almost too much to put all of his weight on his bad leg in order to lift the other one up. To compensate, each step from that leg he would put all of his weight on the bannister, and then pull with all the upper strength he had, in order to haul his body up to the next step. It was exhausting, and his arms were throbbing from the strain. His leg was biting at him still after the painful first step he took, before he started using his arms as leverage.

"You are not carrying me, I can do this myself." Thomas remained quiet for the rest of the climb. The steps were unforgivably steep and by the time he reached the top Newt had no more energy in him. He stood at the top of the stairs and looked around, taking in his new home. It was just as it was before, clothes littered the back of the couch, and a few dirty cups and plates stood by the sink waiting for attention. Thomas came up behind him and Newt felt his right arm get lifted into the air. A second later Thomas' head popped up from under it, allowing Newt to lean on him. Together they walked over to the bedroom. Reaching the bed Thomas gently sat Newt down, "You alright?" Newt nodded, "Yeah, it doesn't hurt that much, I'm just hot and tired." 

"Newt you're always hot." Thomas flirted, leaning over him, gently pushing him down onto the bed so Newt was on his back. Thomas quickly regained the mood from downstairs and made a start on marking Newt's neck with his own signature move. "My whole neck is going to be bruised if you carry on like that." Newt moaned. It wasn't like he minded -Thomas' hot mouth sucking on his neck was just bliss. Thomas suddenly bit gently on a spot, before blowing it, the feeling causing a shiver to run down the length of his body. "I just want everyone to know you're mine Newt. Everyone." 

Thomas moved upwards, straddling Newt on the bed, grinding his hips down. Newt moaned loudly as their erections brushed against each other through their clothes. He naturally bucked his own hips upwards, chasing Thomas' to keep that wonderful feeling going, all the while Thomas continued to lap at his neck. "I am yours Tommy, and you are mine." Newt murmured as he ran a hand through his lover's hair, grasping a handful to pull the man's head back to face him. Thomas' lips were plump and ripe, and Newt crashed their lips together, bringing his legs up to wrap around the other's body.  

That was when his leg flew into full protest at the activity. He moaned in pain as it sent shocks through his nervous system, the leg shook itself violently in the air before it fell back to the bed. Thomas immediately noticed the difference in the moan as one of distress, and pulled right back. "Newt whats wrong?" He was panting hard, catching his breath, and his eyes were eclipsed with sudden concern. Newt grimaced slightly at the now dissipating pain, "Its okay, just overdid it. Guess the leg's gonna be a hindrance in more ways than one." He felt embarrassed and guilty, if the stair's hadn't been bad enough, this had to have ruined the mood for sure now.

Yet still as he looked up at Thomas he could still see that look in the man's eyes. "Tommy?" He asked curiously, "Whats happening in that head of yours?" Thomas smiled, sliding down to place a kiss on his lips, "Just taking you in, you are beautiful." Newt's heart beat so fast inside his chest, no-one had ever spoken to him like that before. It felt so good, so encouraging. Alby never spoke sweet nothings in his ear, or caressed him. He was more a wham bam thank you ma'am kinda partner. Newt had gotten used to that, but now under the constant love and attention of Thomas he felt special. 

"I also thought of something we could do about this..." Thomas glided a ghost touch over Newt's groin, teasing the hardness under his pants. Newt hissed, "T-Tommy wha-" A soft finger pressed to his mouth rendered him speechless. "Shhh.." Thomas quietened him, "Just lay back, leave the rest to me." And he shot Newt a mischievous wink. Newt obliged the man's request, sliding back to the top of the bed, he lay his head on the pillows and looked down. Thomas gently nudged his legs apart before kneeling in between them, his hands making their way to the hem of Newt's trousers. "Lets get these off shall we?" 

The cool evening air hit his bare legs in a wave of relief. Before he could properly respond Thomas was straddling him again, only taking care to keep most of his weight off of him. Newt stretched forward, tugging at the bottom of Thomas' shirt, "Off." He mumbled. Thomas chuckled deeply, "Bossy aren't we? I like that." He quickly pulled his top over his head before chucking it on the floor. Newt found it was his turn to stare at the beauty before him. Thomas was in-between - the right side of skinny, and the right side of muscled. The hint of ab-muscles teased around his belly button, his arms sculpted but not overly muscular. His jeans were worn low, his treasure trail elongated down to where Newt could only imagine. "Your turn." Thomas commanded. 

Newt found himself quickly responding to the order, pulling his own top off as he heard Thomas unbuttoning his own jeans. A few seconds later he lay there in his underwear under Thomas' keen eyes. Newt couldn't help but feel insecure, he was in his mind too much on the skinny side, his limbs long and awkward, his skin pale compared to the other's. But Thomas seemed to watch him so intently, his gaze taking him in from top to bottom. "Beautiful." The man muttered before placing his hands on either side of Newt's face, lowering himself down. Newt wrapped his arms tightly around Thomas as they started a new make-out session, their torsos flat against each other. Newt ran his hands up and down the barrister's sides, dappling his fingers along the skin. Thomas shivered in reaction, gently nipping at Newt's bottom lip; both men groaned harmoniously. 

Thomas broke the kiss, and began working his way down Newt's body, placing random kisses as he went. A tongue swirls around a nipple on his descent, and Newt clenched his jaw - hissing out in pleasure. His erection was aching, the tightness in his pants was unbearable. "Tommy... please." Thomas had found his way to his groin, a smirk on his face. "Please what honey?" Newt couldn't stand it a second longer, "Take me now for god sake!" His pants were suddenly whipped off and left around his knees, his throbbing member stood upright, throbbing painfully in the free air. Thomas took it in one hand and Newt cried out, it had been so long he knew he wouldn't last long under the man's loving touch, but he needed it. God did he need it. 

Thomas seemed to need it just as badly. His eyes grew even darker at the sight in his hand, and he quickly freed his own throbbing limb, wrapping his other hand around it. He had waited out for this, and the sudden attention nearly sent him over the edge straight away. He closed his eyes, seemingly pulling himself together before pumping both hands together in harmony. Newt groaned again in response, "Please Tommy, I'm not gonna last long - stop teasing me." 

Thomas eagerly fulfilled his request. He brushed his tongue over Newt's tip, licking off the pre-cum that had gathered there. Newt shivered as Thomas took him all in, right down to his base, before slowly pulling back up. From there he continued sucking at a steady pace, gently humming as he did so, sending waves of glory through the blonde's body. Newt gripped onto the bed sheet, balling it into his hands. The heat of his partner's mouth, riding up and down him, his tongue searching every groove of his member. "Oh god Tommy. Shit I'm gonna come!" Thomas was stroking his own erection as he sucked on Newts, his cheeks flared a rosy red, the fringe of his hair matted with sweat, to Newt he was the most gorgeous thing on the planet. A few seconds later Newt's hip action became jagged, and Thomas took him all in one last time as Newt almost screamed his name into the still air. 

The two men came together, and Thomas eagerly lapped up every last drop of Newt's orgasm; his own spilling out into his hand. Newt lay on the bed, completely spent, he had never experienced anything so sensational. He watched, through half-lidded eyes, as Thomas wiped himself down with his t-shirt before climbing in to bed. There they embraced each other, immediately starting a slow sensual kiss. Newt tasted his own salty sweetness on Thomas' tongue as they explored each other's mouths.

After breaking away, Newt shuffled down, laying his head on Thomas' chest. An arm wrapped around him, pulling him in tight. Newt closed his eyes, listening to the other's heartbeat, drifting off into peaceful dreams. "I love you Tommy" He declared before giving in to sleep. Tommy planted a soft kiss on his head, "I love you Newt. Forever." In each other's embrace the two men slept together peacefully, both knowing that they lay with their soul mate. Newt's dreams were not disturbed by his ex-lover, he had been replaced by Thomas.

 

  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that medically speaking, Newt should probably be nowhere near getting back home yet with such an injury. But hey - this is fiction after all, and I wanted to move the story forward. Couldn't have him stuck in some ward much longer. 
> 
> Overall quite a happy chapter for a change, for me anyways :D I think the last chapter that could be described that way is Chapter One! o_O
> 
> @apeddle90 - give us your thoughts, requests, feedback, anything. Love you all x


	16. Omlette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is having the best day in a long time, Newt's home with him and he's back at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of love from the last chapter, thank you so much as I wan't sure about doing the smutty stuff.  
> Please do follow me @apeddle90 love to get a lil fanfiction group going :D  
> Hope you enjoy this one.

Stirring from his sleep, Thomas found Newt tucked in as snugly against him as he had been the night before. The summer quilt, light and silky to the touch, had absorbed Newt's warm scent, enveloping the brunette's senses. A gently protective hand, placed upon his chest, rose and fell with Thomas' breathing, long legs tangled with his own, and hot breath tickled at his neck. Thomas could still taste the blonde on his tongue, bringing back the sweet memories from their night together. He lay there for a while, allowing time to enjoy all of these sensations, watching the sun rise higher in its arc past the window. The day was already becoming hot, and Thomas began to feel uncomfortably overheated underneath both his duvet and Newt. Even so, it took a huge amount of will power to gently slide his body out from under the other man, immediately wanting to jump back in to resume their embrace.

Newt lay there, basked by the sunlight, his hair was as if weaved in gold, his features smooth and untroubled in his peaceful state of unconsciousness. He remained there on his side, his inferior leg resting atop the other, his right hand remained flat against the bed where Thomas had been. His face was half buried into the pillow and his lips had gently pulled apart as he breathed, eyelashes fair but stark against skin of pearled ivory. Standing over him, stretching his morning lethargy away from his limbs, Thomas looked down lovingly at the man he now called his. They had announced their love for each other hours before in air of heat and lust, and admiring the blonde in the morning light, the love that Thomas felt for him was as strong as ever.

Thomas walked into the kitchen, showered and dressed, he wore tight fitting jeans and a fitted plum top, three navy buttons adorning its low neck-line. The weather outside seemed to be baking the ground itself, but The Homestead boasted a modern air conditioning unit, keeping the temperature to a cool medium. It was nearing midday as he cracked four eggs into a bowl, generously sprinkling salt and pepper before whisking them together. Today felt good to Thomas, everything felt right, and even Minho's text informing that he would be off sick for the day did not dampen his spirits. 

Melting butter into a hot frying pan, he spilled in the egg mixture, humming to himself jauntily. He waited for the eggs to start to set, before sprinkling grilled bacon and grated cheese over the forming omelette, and popped it under the grill. As he stood straight, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist in a tight hug. A warm weight rested in-between his shoulder blades, blond locks ruffling against his back, he almost cooed at the cuteness of the gesture. "Morning beautiful." Newt replied with a morning bedroom voice that shot straight through to Thomas' groin, "Morning Tommy, something smells good."

Thomas moved back gently, taking Newt with him, to retrieve his cooked omelette from the grill, sliding it onto a serving plate. "I don't suppose you mean me?" He inquired playfully. Newt breathed in the clean lemony scent that Thomas had acquired since showering. "Goes without saying." Thomas turned around in his grip, holding on to his shoulders, his eyes sparkled with happiness, contentment echoed from his body, infiltrating Newt's own. He could only smile in response before they shared a sweetly fresh morning kiss. He was about to ask the cook whether he wanted a drink before he smelt the rich aromas coming from the kitchen bar. Not only was there a pot of coffee - sat along side was a teapot filled with hot tea. Thomas guided him towards a chair, a hand on his lower back, before placing down the freshly made breakfast. 

"Thomas this is amazing, I've never had breakfast cooked for me before." Thomas frowned, "Not ever?" Newt poured himself a mug of tea from the bone china teapot. "Alby didn't cook much, and I was usually up super early for work." The list of negligence on Alby's behalf kept growing every day, and it tore at something inside Thomas - that Newt had put up with it all, even had appeared happy at the time. He served up the omelette between the two of them, pouring himself a coffee. "Well, I won't promise this everyday."

They sat in comfortable silence as they ate their breakfast. Newt devoured his, the rich flavour of golden tea washing down the saltiness of the omelette, "What time do you start work?" Thomas glanced at his watch, "Aris is due in thirty, were short Minho today, I'd better make a start on prep soon." Newt piled their dirty plates together, taking them over to wash, "What time do you take a break?" Thomas chuckled, "Break? Nah, not enough of us for that, we'll just grab something to eat downstairs on a quiet moment." Newt felt a pang of disappointment, "So what time do you finish eleven?" Such a long day, Newt knew the man would only be downstairs, but knowing he couldn't face the stairs again meant that he wouldn't get to see him until far too late. What would he do with himself? Stuck in one place on his own, he was afraid he'd lose his mind.

Thomas seemed to sense his apprehension, "Only if there are customers who warrant it, usually were done by ten. I will only be downstairs okay? Relax for a bit, watch television, read a book, this place is yours now - make yourself at home." He walked over to Newt, kissing him lovingly before showing his phone held in his hand, "You need me for anything, you call me okay?" Newt nodded, "I will, guess I'll see you later then." Thomas blew him one last kiss before he went downstairs, "Good that."

* * *

 Thomas' day was filled with thoughts of the blonde upstairs. He knew he would be frustrated as hell stuck in one place and unable to go where he pleased, especially if the one he loved was so close yet untouchable. He forced himself to push the thoughts to the back of his mind, and his working day moved along at a quick enough pace. It felt good to get things back to normal routine, and his regular customers applauded him on his return, glad to see him back behind the reins. The past week had been turbulent, terrifying, painful and exhausting, but at last things seems to be sorting themselves out. He had received no more antagonizing phone calls, there was no follow-up from the tagged message, and he woke up this morning with his most favourite person on the planet. 

* * *

 

The sun had just set as the clock chimed nine, twilight settling in on the world. The day had been busy, and the two workers had been stretched to their limit until an hour ago. Since then any remaining customers had trickled out from the place leaving only himself and Aris. He was cleaning down tables when Aris approached him, "Hey Boss, if you wanted to get off early I'm sure I could man the last hour or so solo." Thomas stood straight and looked at Aris, he never would have guessed that the young pain in the ass would be such a credit to him. "Thanks Aris, I appreciate that, you're alright locking up the front when you leave?" Aris nodded a confirmation, picking out his own set of keys from his pocket and jangling them. "Okay, if it remains dead stay no longer than ten, and thanks again Aris."

He ran up the stairs as fast as possible, charging into the front room, making Newt jump from where he was on the sofa. "Jesus Tommy! You trying to frighten the bloody life out of me?" The blond was sat up, his laptop open, illuminating his face against the dim room, the only other light source was a small lamp on a small table next to him. "Sorry Newt, um, whatcha doing?" Newt looked up at him from his screen, "Well I tried reading, I tried the television, and I tried sleeping but none of those seemed to hold my attention and the day was dragging so long. So I called work, see if they had anything I could do for them from here, and they sent me old records and files that needed organizing and updating. Its tedious enough work that no one gets time for, but it keeps my mind busy." 

Thomas walked over, tiredness kicking in as he slumped down next to Newt, leaning on his shoulder to look at his work. Newt closed his laptop quickly whilst chuckling, "Sorry Tommy, confidential information, not even allowed to show you." Thomas pouted, "Well doesn't matter cause you got me now." Newt glanced at the clock on the wall, "You're couple of hours early." Thomas leant in and kissed the other's cheek, "Yup, Aris offered to go the last leg alone, I couldn't wait anymore." Newt gently placed his laptop on the floor as Thomas initiated a deep kiss to emphasize his longing, dipping his tongue into the other's readily open mouth, Newt letting out small moans that made Thomas tremble.

They stayed like that for ten minutes, exchanging passionate kisses before breaking for air, exploring each other's bodies with eager hands. Thomas eventually sat up, his stomach giving up the ghost, "Man I'm starved have you eaten Newt?" The blonde shook his head, "No I got absorbed in work, but now you mention it..." His stomach grumbled as if to finish his sentence, and both men laughed. "I'll go out and get something, what do you fancy? Newt looked thoughtful for a moment, "No idea, surprise me Tommy." Thomas rolled his eyes, "Fine fine, I'll be back in ten." He stole one more quick kiss before heading out, the air was dry and humid, he headed down the street searching his mind for food ideas. 

The street was eerily deserted, most shops had been shut for hours. But Thomas knew the local convenience store, a short walk away, stayed open until midnight. His footsteps echoed along the street, a lone car was parked opposite The Homestead, apart from that and the lights outside the open grocery store, the place could have been mistaken for a ghost town. Suddenly out of the blue he heard hurried footprints coming up behind him, he turned but he had heard too late, a heavy crack to the back of his head brought him to his knees. He yelled out in surprise, getting up to turn and face his attacker, but before he could, strong hands grabbed him by his top and threw him into an adjacent alley way. He landed hard on the floor, his head was thumping at the base of his skull, he looked up and saw a tall dark figure imposing over him.

He stumbled to his feet, getting a good look at his assaulter. He seemed to be of similar age to him, maybe older, slightly taller and broader too, a bruiser. His face was like stone, eyes focused, eyebrows steep and sharp, lips closed in a tight line. His hair was brown and shorter than his own, he was dressed all in black, and Thomas noticed the heavy boots that must have been cooking the man's feet inside. "Who are you?" He demanded, "What do you want?" The man just stood there looking at him, a trained dog waiting for its orders. Thomas gathered his breath before surging forward, hoping to catch the man off guard. He didn't. Instead he found himself rugby tackled to the floor, before a fist planted itself into his cheek. Thomas grunted, getting up on his hands and knees, spitting out blood. His cheek was almost numb from the impact, his head still ached terribly. He stood up again, the man had also returned to his original position, still staring at him. 

"I'm afraid you won't get past Gally that easily Tommy."

Thomas froze, he knew that voice, his hand clenched naturally at the sound of it. He turned round slowly so he had his back to the wall, one eye on the man named Gally, the other on the figure walking out of the dark end of the ally. Also dressed all in black, Alby was almost impossible to pick out against the darkness. Now out in the light, his face held no friendliness or kindness, only coldness. "We've been waiting for you, You and I have unfinished business."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a tease >:3 What's gonna happen? i don't even know yet :S


	17. Blood & Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas goes missing and Newt is scared for his safety.  
> But Thomas is not the only one who could be in danger,  
> Newt is at his own risk from a betrayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay got this up as soon as I could so you guys don't come chase me down :D Hopefully not too many mistakes I didn't spend too much time checking it.  
> A warning you guys though, this is not a pretty chapter.  
> @apeddle90

Newt had started calm, he busied himself with his work and the first hour passed quickly without him noticing. The second hour dragged on painfully slow, he found himself looking more at the clock than anything else, but he still holds on to some vague explanation for why Thomas had not yet returned. He heard Aris lock up and leave downstairs, a darkness crept into the staircase as the main lights were turned off. He allowed another half hour to pass before he began to freak, where was Thomas? He should have been home easily within thirty minutes, but with another two hours added to that, the man was still out somewhere. Something was wrong.

He fought the urge to panic and forced himself to remain calm, there had to be a reason, some logical reason. He tried calling Thomas three times, each time going to voice-mail. What could he do? Going out to search for the man was out of the question, it would take him long enough just to get down the stairs, and he didn't even know if there were any keys left to unlock the front door. He didn't own a set of his own, and everyone who had a set had left. He grabbed his phone and dialed the only person he knew who could help.

Minho cursed as his phone rang, waking him from his peaceful sleep. He was full of cold and sleep had not come easy, his nose was blocked and his throat was coarse sandpaper. He checked the clock, it had just gone half eleven, he had been in and out of sleep all afternoon, and the night was now going to be a long one. Though before he answered the phone, he had no idea just how long that night would turn out to be.

He was perplexed when he saw Newt's ID on the screen, what could the blonde want with him at this time of night? Answering the call he hardly muttered a hello before he was bombarded with Newt's panicked voice, rushing down the line at him with urgent speed. "Minho! Please you have to help me, Thomas left to get some dinner nearly three hours ago! There's been no sign of him and I can't get through to him on his phone! Something's happened I know it, please help me!" Minho assured him that he would be there straight away, now fully awake, he popped two aspirin and headed out the door as soon as he could.

* * *

 Thomas struggled against the firm hands that held his arms behind his back, the man's fingers held down in a painfully iron tight grip, nails digging into his biceps through his top. Gally was strong, and he kept Thomas held still despite his fervent struggles to get free. Thomas leant forward as far as he could before lunging his head backwards. The aching pain at the back of his skull flared back at double strength, but he heard a satisfying crunch and grunt as he collided with his captor's face. His satisfaction did not last long, a heavy boot stomped down onto his calf, Thomas yelled in pain as his knee buckled. Gally let him hang there for a moment before yanking him back up to a standing position, Thomas sagged limply in the man's grip, successfully weakened by the man's actions.

Alby sauntered forward, a smirk on his face, his eyes glittered, he looked like a child on Christmas morning, his new toy waiting to be played with. Thomas felt revulsion just looking at the man, averting his gaze to the floor, he quietly focused on finding an escape route. "What do you want from me Alby?" He was now close enough for Thomas to smell the alcohol on his breath, though he had walked straightly enough, booze had not long passed his lips. "What do I want?" He barked a cruel laugh, with no humour, before darting in close, whispering angrily in Thomas' ear, "I want you to suffer Tommy. You took something very precious away from me, and now I want you to suffer for it."

Before Thomas could respond he executed a short, sharp punch to his stomach, Thomas bent over again, another yelp escaping his lips. "S-something precious? Newt is not some item that you can claim possession of, he is much more than that." He forced himself to stand up straight, looking Alby straight in the eye. "I didn't take him away from you, you chased him away. If it wasn't for me he would be dead because of you!" His voice had risen as he spoke, the last line coming out as a shout. Alby backhanded him across the face hard, his head shot to one side, shock taking his breath away. "He was mine Tommy. Mine, not yours."

Alby grabbed hold a handful of Thomas' hair, gripping hard, yanking his head back up to look at him."You wanna know something Tommy? Its your fault Newt fell that day. You're the reason he ran from me, you gave him hope, someone to go to, and he fell for you - because of you." Thomas could only stare back stunned, pain-brought tears stunted his vision, threatening to spill over, but he would not give the man that satisfaction. Still, those words struck him hard, he knew they were ridiculous but he could not fault the truth of them. If Newt hadn't have met Thomas, then maybe his tragic accident would never have occurred. A small voice in the back in his head encouraged him that Alby would have severely hurt Newt at some point, maybe even kill him, regardless of whether they had met or not. But there in the alley way, held in between two men, beaten and bruised, he accepted the accusation. 

Any fight that was left in him had been washed away. He knew it was his own spiral of actions and lies that had brought him to this point, and now he might not even get the chance to apologize to Newt - to even see him again. He blinked away the tears that welled up inside him, and stared fiercely at Alby, building up all the confidence that he could muster, "Get on with it then. Or are you going to perv on me all night?" He put as much of an antagonizing tone in his words as he could, and something inside Alby triggered. His eyes turned cold and his smirk vanished as he begun his onslaught. Thomas clenched his jaw tight as hit after hit rained down on his head and stomach, he refused to let them hear anymore pain anymore. His head screamed at him, his jaw felt ready to crumble against the attack, his legs trembled as they held his pulverized body above them. All the time Gally never eased his grip once, and Thomas saw no opportunity to break free from the iron grip that still held him in place.

"Quiet tonight aren't we Tommy?" Alby leered as he stepped back. "I must admit you impress me, your resilience is admirable." Thomas' legs had given up on him, he hung limply in Gally's stoic hold, his face was wet with blood, his mouth filled with its metallic flavour. His vision darkened, he could feel himself slipping away from reality, the pain too much for his body to cope with. But still he held on, there was one thing from the whole situation that confused him, one thing that he had to know. "How did you find me Alby? How did you know where to look?" Alby laughed, actually laughed at him, his wickedly cheerful tones echoed off the empty alley walls. "I know people Tommy, I know a lot of people, and a lot of people that need to stay on my good side. You'd be amazed at what people will do to keep their own noses clean." 

Thomas' body went ice cold, someone had sniffed him out like a bloodhound, and now its owner had come to finish the hunt. But who? Surely not Minho? His friend had been acting colder than usual recently but surely he wouldn't have sold him out like this? Alby seemed to sense his troubled thoughts, "You don't need to worry about that Thomas, by the time you wake up it will all be over." He smiled evilly, "But Newt will meet him very soon, I hope you two learn a very good lesson tonight - Never. Fuck. With. Me." With that he delivered a full roundhouse kick to his captive's stomach. Thomas screamed in agony, unable to retain it any longer.

He lost all hold on his body and fell completely limp in Gally's arms, barely holding on to consciousness. "Leave him Gally, he's not going anywhere tonight." Alby ordered, walking out from the alleyway and back onto the street. Gally hoisted Thomas up easily, before shoving him into the brick wall, his head smacked against the hard surface and he fell to the ground. He lay there on the floor, listening to the heavy footsteps as they departed, finally leaving him in peace. He knew that Newt was still in danger, he had to get back and get him out of harms way. He went to move but his body refused, paralyzed with abuse and pain. He managed to climb up on his hands and knees in time to empty the contents of his beaten stomach, his body trembled and he collapsed back to the floor.

As he lay there on the hard floor, his eyes took longer and longer to reopen every-time he blinked, and all he could taste was blood. He could hear rapid footsteps in the distance down the street. Someone running, someone coming closer. They stopped at the end of the alley for a second before hauntingly continuing down towards him. Thomas braced himself, Alby obviously wanting to finish him off for good, this was the end. He whispered a goodbye to Newt, an apology, when gentle hands slowly held him. "Thomas! Thomas can you hear me?!" The familiar voice echoed through his aching eardrums,  _Minho?_

* * *

 Minho had got to The Homestead at record time, adrenaline kicked through his body, blocking out any symptoms of his head cold. He quickly let himself in, locking the door behind him, and pegged it up the stairs. There he found Newt, the poor blonde looked utterly distraught, his eyes bright with panic. "Minho something's happened to him I know it!" Newt blurted out, his breathing was rapid, Minho knew he needed to calm the man down before he had a panic attack. "Newt listen to me you need to calm down okay? I need you, don't freak out on me." Minho could see Newt have an emotional battle with himself, eventually however, he got control of himself. "Okay, what do we do? Should I call the police?" Minho shook his head, he already had his suspicions, and they weren't good. "Not yet, let me go out and search for him, I need you to stay by your phone, I will call you as soon as I find him okay?" Newt nodded meekly, clutching his mobile to his chest as if afraid he would lose it right there and then. Minho didn't like leaving Newt alone, he had been through enough as it is, but he couldn't afford to stay. Thomas' situation was much more urgent.

He pounded down the streets looking down each alley way as he did so. Not long since had it struck midnight, and the roads were completely empty, no people, no cars. He didn't dare call out to Thomas, he didn't want any unwanted attention to hinder his search. He hadn't gone far when he stumbled across his friend, Minho had stopped to catch his breath, looking down the adjacent alleyways as he did so. Halfway down one, just on the edge of the darkness' depth, lay a crumpled body, its back turned to him. He recognized it as Thomas and sprinted the distance between then, his heart in his mouth at the stillness of the body. 

Minho took his best friend into his arms, the poor man was beaten into an inch of his life, his heart hurt from seeing so much pain in the man's eyes. Thomas' face was swollen and covered in blood, his cheek had split, leaving a viscous red smear over his skin, his left eye was almost hidden behind the swelling. Blood dribbled out of the corner of his mouth, and his nostrils ran a river of the same substance. His hair was matted with sweat, his forehead was dirty and gashed with scratches, the man's body trembled in his grip, reacting to all the terrible pains it must be feeling. "I warned you Thomas... gods did I warn you but your stubborn head wouldn't listen!" Thomas groaned, struggling to formulate words, Minho bent down close to hear: "We have to get back to Newt, something's up, he's not safe where he is." 

* * *

 

Newt hadn't moved since Minho had left, his phone still clutched tightly in his hand. The television was playing some old movie but he wasn't paying attention to it. It took all of his might to keep himself under control, he didn't want to be having a panic attack when Minho called. _If Minho calls._ He forced the dark thought out of his head, that sort of thinking would do him no favours. He stared at the clock, Minho had only been gone ten minutes but it felt like an eternity. Why was this happening now? Things were finally starting to go well for them. He could feel a normal loving life just out of their reach, but it was always grabbed away from them by some atrocity, only letting them have a taster for so long before ripping it away. 

A faint noise from downstairs brought him out of his thoughts. He leant forward, turning the volume of the television down low, listening intently. The noise came again, a noise that Newt could only describe as a wet noise, like water splashing, then came a noise of a chair leg moving against the floor and his body froze. Someone was downstairs. He hadn't heard anyone unlock the front door. Getting up from the sofa, he walked quickly into the bedroom, Thomas was a huge baseball fan and he knew he kept a solid bat under the bed. Picking it up he stalked back into the living room. There at the top of the staircase stood Aris, dripping wet from head to toe. 

Newt almost dropped the bat in surprise, "Aris? What are you doing here, did you forget something - you're soaked, is it raining outside?"

Aris looked at him with eyes of heavy sadness, "Nope." He replied. 

Suddenly Newt's phone rang, disturbing the quiet atmosphere and making both men jump. Newt answered the phone, "Minho?"

"Newt! I've found him, he's in bad shape but he'll be okay!" Relief flooded into Newt, he couldn't believe it. "Thank the bloody gods! Drag him back here if you have to. Thanks Minho." 

He was about to end the call but Minho wasn't finished, "Were on our way but Newt listen, Thomas says you have to get out of there, you're not safe."

Newt slowly pulled the phone away from his ear, shock taking over him again. Minho was calling to him through the phone but he ignored him. His gaze shifted to Aris, the man still stood there, eerily soaked, and still with that sad expression on his face. Newt's grip on the bat tightened. "Aris? Why are you here?" It was then that the stench reached his nostrils, and his eyes widened in realization. it wasn't water that Aris was covered in, it was alcohol. 

Aris was crying now, "I-I'm sorry Newt, I really am... but I can't take it any longer. If I do this then... then he'll leave my family alone... they'll be safe." Newt didn't get time to ask the man what he was talking about. Aris held a lighter in his hand, and wasted no time in striking it alight. Newt stared in horror as the man in front of him lit up like a blazing inferno, his piercing screams penetrating the room. He waved his arms like a madman, dancing around on the spot, before suddenly charging towards the blonde. Newt reacted just in time, swinging the bat, it connected with Aris' head and he was knocked to the ground. There he rolled on the floor, screaming and wailing, Newt clamped his hands to his ears and looked away, it was an awful sight.

Moments later the screams stopped, Newt looked over to see the charred remains of what he thought had been a happy carefree young man. What could have possessed him to do such a thing? The smell of burnt flesh hit him and he ran over to the sink to throw up, washing his face with cold water, Newt looked back at the room. By the luck of the gods Aris' frantic rolling had put the fire out without spreading it to anything else. However smoke was already rising from downstairs, the trail of liquor that Aris had walked up the stairs had caught fire straight away, leading it downstairs. Newt walked over to his only exit, looking down he saw fierce flames blocking the bottom of the stairs, he could hear glass shattering as more and more bottles of alcohol erupted into flame. Dark smoke burnt his eyes and he stepped back, tripping over the burnt remains of Aris, he yelped in surprise and recoiled back towards the kitchen.

His phone rang once again and he answered it immediately. "Minho?" Thomas' voice filled his ears, "Newt! What happened!? Were outside, the place is ablaze, are you still inside!?" Panic and stress thickly covered the tones of his voice, and Newt's breath caught in his throat. He just wanted to hug Thomas, to kiss him and for everything to be alright. Why was all this happening to them? "I'm still upstairs... i- it was Aris, he came upstairs soaked in liquor and set himself alight - shuck Tommy I'm scared!" He could hear the roar of the fire on the other side of the phone, Thomas was just outside... Newt ran over to the window, it was security locked.

He took a firm hold of the baseball back and swung it at full force at the window pane, the glass smashed. Using the end of the bat, he pushed the sharp sides away from the edges before climbing onto the kitchen counter and looking out. There on the opposite side of the street stood Thomas and Minho. Thomas looked like he'd just barely survived a blood brawl, his heart melted at the sight. Thomas took his phone down from his ear, "Newt!" The flames from the fire were growing larger, licking up the wall of the building, the smoke was growing dense, Newt coughed thickly as it invaded the upper floor. He could hardly hear Thomas calling him from below.

Sirens sounded in the distance, neighbours were fleeing their homes, watching the dismaying scene enfold before their eyes. Thomas went to yell, but his stomach cramped and he lost his breath. Minho took over, "Newt! Just hold on! The fire brigade are on their way!" The window where Newt was standing was getting shrouded more and more in the thick smoke. Newt stepped down to look around the flat, the air was almost opaque with smoke, the heat was unbearable, burning his skin, his lungs screamed against the dry air.

Thomas couldn't take it anymore, the fire service was taking too long. He looked round at his fellow neighbours, "Please! Can anyone spare some blankets, I have to get him out of there now!" The onlookers looked at him in stunned silence, no-one making any real move to help. "Come on, please!" He looked up, Newt was leaning against the edge of the window, his eyes closing and re-opening, the smoke was getting to him. "Come on! Anyone!?" A tap on his shoulder brought his attention down to a small elderly lady who lived across the road from him. In her hands were two thick bed sheets, "Here you go, go and save him." He beamed at the woman, giving her a gentle hug before walking over to the burning Homestead, Minho in tow. 

The two men spread out the bed sheets between them, two other witnesses joined them, taking a corner each they pulled them as tight as they could. Thomas looked up to see Newt hanging half out the window, his eyes closed, "Newt! Newt can you hear me!" But Newt couldn't hear, the smoke had taken him, gravity however was on his side. Slowly Newt's body slipped past the window pane and he fell out into the open air, landing directly in the middle of the sheets. Thomas bundled him up before carrying him over to the other side of the street, just as the glass ground floor windows blew outwards, sending shards of sharp glass across the road.

Thomas sat on the ground opposite the fiery inferno, Newt in his lap. A thought occurred to Thomas then, his Homestead - his life, was burning to the ground, and he hadn't given it a second thought. Because there had been something far more precious to him trapped in that fire. Newt was his life now, and that was all that mattered. He wondered what they must have looked like, sitting on the pavement, him battered and bruised, Newt covered in ash, they certainly made quite the couple. Newt stirred in his arms, Thomas looked down to see brown eyes flutter open, looking up to find him. "Tommy..." He said weakly. Thomas hushed him softly, "Don't speak Newt, save your strength." Newt gently pulled him down for a smoky warm kiss, "I love you Tommy." Thomas smiled, wiping away soot from the man's cheek, "I love you Newt, always." 

Siren appeared on the street, a fire truck, an ambulance and two police cars coming down the road like a parade. Thomas looked back down at his boyfriend, there was going to be a lot to talk about, and Newt was not going to be very happy about a lot of it. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there was a lot more to Aris than we originally thought huh? Poor guy.  
> Quite dramatic this chapter, I was going to split it into two chapters, but thought I'd give you something to sink your teeth into. And yes, both our boys are safe :)  
> As usual any thoughts, questions, prompts/ideas, give us a tweet @apeddle90


	18. Bitter Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fire come ashes, and they leave a horrible taste in Thomas' mouth.  
> Guilt, blame, heartache and pain, everything now rests on a knife's edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taken a few days to update, I blame Xmas - it does get in the way!  
> I should definitely get another chapter in before Christmas, hopefully two!  
> Still saying thank you for all your wonderful comments, a few of you have declared this your favourite fic! I am privileged, really massive thank you!  
> Hope you enjoy :D  
> As always, @apeddle90  
> The_Peddler  
> xx

Thomas let himself relax against the firm bed in the rear of the ambulance. Adrenaline making his mind only half-numb to the painful aches pulsating through his beaten body. The past half hour had seemed to last an eternity, heat from the fire itching his skin, the night's cool air countering soothingly. Nevertheless, as he lay in the back-part of the brightly lit vehicle, he could not say where the time had gone.

One minute he had been wrapped up with Newt, both of them watching the inferno, the tall hot flames reflecting brightly in their eyes. Both of them numbingly shocked by the night's events, as well as their survival of the ordeal. The next they were being bundled into the ambulance, Newt with an oxygen mask hiding his face, paramedics asking them a wide assortment of questions.

The police had been there as well, wanting to speak to both of them, but concerns for their current welfare urged the medical staff to refuse them, Newt seemed unable to speak and Thomas himself struggled to even think straight. In the end Minho elected to stay behind to satisfy the cops' demands. He promised to catch them at the hospital as soon as he was done, and gave Thomas a reassuring smile as the ambulance's doors were closed, shutting off the fiery scene for the final time. Thomas knew that last smile meant Minho would tell the police everything they needed to know, and that it was finally the time for the truth to come out.

After strapping Thomas securely down to the bed, their transporters began the journey to the hospital, the engine ran smoothly, and the streets were quiet enough to keep the siren on mute. A calm quietness encroached around the passengers. Thomas closed his eyes in the peacefulness, taking slow, deep breaths, as he had been ordered to do. He had also been told to keep himself awake, the injuries to his head still uncertain.

His muscles continued to ache unnervingly, pulsating a tingling sensation throughout his body. Adrenaline was now evaporating out of his bloodstream, pain infiltrating in its place. His face throbbed in an intense, relentless rhythm, his nose and jaw had both miraculously escaped breakages, but they stung fiercely from the barrage of fists that they had suffered. His bottom lip had split and stung against the air, reacting painfully whenever he absently licked his tongue over the wound.

He found that he lacked the energy to move, his ribs ached, sides were sore, and his stomach felt like a boxer's post-training punching bag. Still, he slowly let his head roll to one side to look at Newt, who was sitting on a small bench-seat protruding from the side of the vehicle.

Newt sat motionless, slumped against the side of the vehicle, his eyes heavily downcast. The ride continued as smoothly as it started, and the blonde was in a strong enough state, physically at least, to hold himself still against the movements. He clutched the oxygen mask that had been thrust upon him close to his face, his breathing sounds echoing strangely against the cover.

His usual vibrant blonde locks had been tinted dull with grey smoky ash, heavy bags had formed below his eyes, exhaustion apparent on his face. Occasional hacking coughs erupted from him weakly, as if he lacked the energy to even expel the toxic fumes from his own lungs. The two men had ridden in silence since departing, Thomas put it down to their exhausted state - the night had been long, and taken a heavily taxing toll on them both. Newt seemed to sense eyes on him, and, with effort, raised his own to meet Thomas'.

"Were making a bad habit out of this." He referred to their surroundings, medical facilities had already become a far too large part in their relationship. Still, Newt put on a brave smile as he spoke, emphasizing the humour behind his words. The tone put Thomas at ease as he replied, "You need to stop falling out of buildings, that's a bad habit if there ever was one." He finished with his own smile, but if Newt did register the returning humour, his face neglected to show it. 

"I thought I had escaped him Tommy, I thought that I had finally broken free." His voice was set in a thick, foreboding tone -low and sad behind the mask, Thomas strained his ears to hear him. Newt stared straight at him, as if searching his very soul, and it took all Thomas had to maintain the gaze. "How did he know where to find us? Is it fate? Am I destined to be forever haunted by him?" Thomas broke the gaze, looking down, the words broke his heart. His own actions towards Alby had led them down this path of ruin. He had let his anger and spite lead him, and guilt racked his body at the consequences. He had destroyed their chance of a peaceful life, and had thrown them into a tempestuous storm.

He found himself unable to respond to Newt, the blonde's tone had been flat, but Thomas felt an accusation, born within from his own guilt. He knew that it was time for the truth, if they were going to put Alby away for good then they had to work together - no time for lies or irregularities in their stories. He knew he could rely on Minho, and Newt seemed more than ready to testify, Thomas would have to do the same. He knew it could break them apart, and it scared and saddened him to no end. But better that then to lead a life constantly watching over their shoulders out of fear. 

His resolve was set, but not now. Paralyzed and horizontal, an embodiment of pain, Thomas couldn't find the strength to face it. "Newt, we will talk later, I will tell you everything. I promise." With that he turned away from the perplexed, and worried, look on Newt's face, closing his eyes. He had been advised against it, but he ached for restful sleep to take him away. As he turned away he could still fell Newt's intense gaze on him, silently watching him before he quietly murmured to himself. "What are you not telling me Tommy?"

Thomas kept his eyes closed and his body still. It tore at his heart, but he ignored Newt's presence, his questions. He vowed to bleed the whole story to him if he had to, but now was not the time, not in this sorrowful state. He imagined Newt knew he was not yet asleep, that he could hear him, but the blonde graciously gave up his efforts. The remainder of the journey carried on in near silence, only Newt's amplified, steady breathing filled the space. The sound calmed Thomas, soothingly easing him into a deep sleep.

* * *

Bright lights dazzled him as he awoke uncomfortably, his head confused by the brightness, it took him a few moments to register where he was. His eyes finally adjusted to the light source, he was in a hospital bed, a blue curtain surrounded it, shielding him from the other patients. His ears registered the moans and gripes of these others, as well as a steady mechanical beeping sound, a soft sigh of relief came from his right. "Finally, he awakens!"

He looked over towards the voice's source, Teresa sat adjacent to him on an overused hospital chair. She looked as drained as he felt, bags had formed under her eyes, usually golden skin had paled, and perfect hair had become frazzled. "Hey Sis." He began weakly, dragging himself to sit upright on the bed, his muscles responding achingly to the movement. Still, he felt a hundred time better than he had the night before. 

Finally gathering his bearings, he sensed a passing of time as he noted the bright sun that streamed through the window blinds behind him, and onto his bed. "How long have I been out for?" He asked his sister. Teresa averted her gaze to look at her watch, adding up the hours she had spent camped out waiting for him to wake. "Coming up to about... sixty hours? You were conked out when they brought you in." Thomas was stunned, sure he had taken a beating, but he'd been out for two and a half days? His head felt foggy, raising  a hand to it he felt bandages around his forehead, his face no longer felt swollen, but still sore, and hunger bit away at him like a savage beast. "How do I look?" Teresa only stared at him, "Like shit."

Thomas chuckled, "I can always rely on you for brutal honesty." His smile quickly faded as his sister's stare turned cold. "More than what I can say for you Thomas." He winced, guilt immediately flooded back into his veins, of course the truth had come out by now. "I'm sorry Si-" He began an apology but Teresa quickly interrupted, heat laced her voice.

"You're sorry? For what exactly brother? For keeping me in the dark about all the shit that's been going on? That you had taken the fight to Alby before getting stabbed? Or the relentless phone calls and threatening messages? That you had been stupid enough to enrage a lunatic who put you on his death-list!?" Her voice was raspy from tiredness, but each point hit Thomas clear and true. "And all for what?" She continued. "So I can sit here for hours on end, hoping and praying that you wake up?" She stopped suddenly, her breath hitched in her throat, she looked at him with wet, loving eyes. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you let me in? I'm your sister for god's sake!"

Thomas felt shameful, he had been so preoccupied with his own struggles, he had forgotten how much he meant to people, how much he was loved, how much his pain could hurt them. Teresa, Minho, Newt, all of them swept up in his own whirlwind of emotions. He stretched out a hand towards his sister, "Teresa I am sorry I didn't let you in, I'm sorry for worrying you, and I'm sorry for lying to you." Teresa had begun to cry, clear water trickling down her face. Ignoring his hand she moved forward and embraced him lovingly. "Just don't do it again you ass."

Teresa caught him up on what had happened during his unconscious state. Minho had explained to the police all the revelations of Alby's actions against Newt, and everything that had happened since. Newt had solemnly pledged his version of the events since Alby pushed him, and their testimonies had matched up well enough. Thomas was proud of Newt, he had taken the first massive step, one that, not long ago, he had been too petrified to take.

Teresa explained the police had caught Alby by surprise in the early hours of the day before. They had enough grounds to arrest Alby on counts of GBH, attempted murder, and even the manslaughter on account of poor Aris. A tsunami wave of guilt and sorrow came over Thomas, ripping a hole inside of him. Aris had somehow gotten mixed up deep in their drama, and he had paid the price with a horrible death, whilst they still lived. The image of the young man's flesh burning away from his skull would haunt him for the rest of his life - and Thomas would let it, he owed Aris that much.

Despite this, he felt a sense of pride and relief at the knowledge that Newt had testified fully against Alby. It meant a long arduous road ahead, but it was a huge step in the right direction. The blonde must have recovered from his fiery ordeal quickly, and Thomas wondered where he could be. Teresa's face grew sad again as he asked. "Newt left." Thomas blinked, he didn't understand. "What do you mean he left?" His sister ran a hand through her wrangled locks, "Yesterday. As soon as he had finished with the police he left, not saying a word to any of us. You think I was mad at you? Once he learned of your actions, and your lies, he was mortified - heartbroken. He refused to believe a word that Minho had said at first, but once he could no longer argue with the facts... he left."

Thomas was up and out of the ward in seconds, Teresa hot on his heels. "No, Thomas wait! You can't! You need your rest!" Thomas turned around, catching her in a firm grip, "Sis, let me find him, I have to talk to him and straighten things out. I can't lose him now, we've come too far!" His heart was beating so hard he feared it might burst out of him right there in the corridor. He forced himself not to panic, he had to see Newt, he had to explain, apologize, beg, anything it took to get him back. He stared at Teresa with pleading eyes, shiny from threatening tears.

Teresa sighed, "You really love him don't you." She released her hold of him, and Thomas kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you." He uttered, before leaving the hospital. He knew where Newt would go, he just hoped he wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Newt carefully picked up the broken photo frame from the floor. Holding it in both hands he looked down at the once happy couple, posing at Newt's graduation. Newt was dressed in his gown, the iconic hat perched atop his golden mess of hair, Alby looking at him with eyes full of pride and admiration - they looked the perfect couple. Newt smiled sadly as he said goodbye to the memory, the man in the photo was not the man he had loved, nor ever would be again. He placed the frame in a black bag by his feet, already half full with broken memories and shattered dreams.

There had obviously been a ruckus when Alby had been arrested, glass was sprawled across the floor, mirrors cracked, coffee table turned over. Newt knew that the days of the past were just memories now, and nothing more, being there in their flat now reminded him of that. Bad memories both outshone and outnumbered the good ones, it was clear that this was no longer home. The thought saddened him, if this was not home then what was?

Thomas entered his head, him and The Homestead had felt like home to him, more so than anything ever had, and after so little time. Now even that had gone up in flames of destruction. Was he cursed? Was it all his fault? He felt dejected, Thomas had seemed so right, so perfect. The inferno had revealed a lot more, the lies and secrets that he had kept from Newt, perhaps the fire was a sign? Perhaps it was time to move on.

The sound of glass fragments crunching under foot suddenly drew his attention. He whirled around, tensed, ready for confrontation, Alby was incapacitated, but his defence instinct still kicked in. He relaxed, slightly, when he saw Thomas standing in the doorway. He looked half-way to death, bruised and bloodied, his eyes full of undefinable emotions. Thomas gulped loudly before he spoke, "N-Newt please, we need to talk." Newt fought the urge to flee, he was angry and upset at the betrayal of his trust. He had opened himself fully to the brunette, like he had to no other before, and it hurt. 

Newt glanced at the bandage still wrapped round the other's head, he looked weak and tired, and last time Newt saw him he was in a deep state of unconsciousness. He had left the hospital not fully knowing Thomas' fate, and felt awful for it. The injured man had clearly come to him at his earliest convenience, ignoring his own health and safety. Plus he had found him, he knew where he would be, he knew him. That had to count for something. Still, he folded his arms, steeling himself, sending a cold stare. "Okay Thomas. I'm listening."


	19. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas pleas his case to Newt, but will the blonde want to listen?  
> Will he accept the lies and deceit ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one, but hopefully full of concentrated emotion for you.  
> All I'll say is this: Poor Tommy!  
> Aaaaaaaand enjoy :)
> 
> @apeddle90

"Okay Thomas. I'm listening."

Newt stood before him, the man he loved so desperately. His arms were folded, body stiff, executing the perfect 'pissed-off to the max' stature to a tee. Yet, Thomas looked into his eyes and saw only sadness, insecurity, and mistrust. He forced himself to look into those eyes, to feel the full force of their effect, after all, he had been their perpetrator. The use of his proper name hurt, it sounded so strange from the blonde's mouth, distant, and unattached. It held neither the love or affection that his usual nickname did, one that Newt had called him so naturally from the start, one that sounded childish and patronizing from anyone else's mouth.

"Newt... I-I didn't mean to keep things from you, I just... I wanted to protect you, to make everything better."

"Worked out well didn't it." Newt spat. "You knew I didn't want anything more to do with Alby, with this _place_." He gestured to their broken surroundings, "I wanted to end it all, shut it all away. That's why I didn't want to press charges, you knew that! And still... you came here thinking you'd teach him a lesson?" Thomas slouched on a nearby dining chair that had managed to stay upright, sinking into the seat, Newt continued. "And all the time after that, you pretended as if everything was alright, that you hadn't started a path of destruction for us!" 

The fiery rain of Newt's anger washed over Thomas like a torrent storm, he struggled to kept himself afloat against the rampaging tide. "I never meant to really hurt him, I just wanted your things. It was gonna be a surprise for you when you got back." Newt barked a dry laugh, "You ended up lying about that too - oh the police picked my clothes up did they? How fucking convenient." Thomas glared up at him, "Don't make it sound so ridiculous - you believed me." Newt let his arms fall to his side weakly, his voice grew soft, "I trusted you Thomas, I had no reason not to believe you."

Thomas hated sitting there in that flat, he could feel Alby's presence - mocking him from all around, laughing at him, willing him to fail. "Do we have to do this here, can't we go somewhere - get some coffee?" His throat was dry as a desert, and his stomach ached for food, his time asleep caught up to him, and he felt weak with hunger. Newt, for all his anger, looked overtaken with sudden concern. "Of course you must be gasping, I'll put some coffee on." Thomas gladly appreciated the offer of coffee, and accepted the silent refusal to a change of scene.

 Awkward silence settled between them as Newt prepared in the kitchen area. Thomas felt insipid and demoralized, he had barely gotten a word out so far, and Newt, in his emotional state, was tearing him a new one. He thought back to his old life, reliable, safe, ordinary. For the first time in his life he had gone for it, chased love down an unknown path, and it had brought nothing but ruin. His home and business had been burned to the ground, he had nothing to go back to - nothing but the love he had so blindly chased after, and now he could feel it slipping away. Even with all of this, he knew if given the chance to start again, he wouldn't change a thing. Newt would always capture his heart, leading him astray. 

He was brought out of his dwellings when Newt brought a tray over, Thomas upturned the coffee table to its rightful position so the blonde could set it down. On the tray sat two steaming mugs of coffee, buttered crumpets, honey and digestive biscuits. "It was all I could find." Newt mumbled, spreading honey over a crumpet before plating it, nudging it towards Thomas. He accepted it graciously, murmuring a quiet thank-you before taking a bite. His taste buds came alive at the sweet hot taste that covered them, he washed the mouthful down with a slug of warm coffee - it had a pleasing accent of hazelnut. He caught Newt with a small smile on his face as he watched his satisfaction, perhaps there was hope there for him.

Thomas devoured the food as Newt quietly watched him, sipping at his own coffee. He refused any attempt Thomas made of food offerings, letting the starved man eat his fill. Once done Thomas sat back in his chair, stretching his aching limbs, the food already making him feel much better than before. Newt observed as much, "Thomas, tell me everything, everything you did, everything you hid, I need to know it all. No lies. No cover ups. Just the truth." Thomas gulped thickly, swallowing the last of his coffee, "No lies. No cover ups. Just the truth." He repeated in a vow of agreement. 

He left nothing out, it took a good hour for him to articulate the journey the way he wanted to, truthful to the bone, but trying to justify his means at every point. He saw it as his last chance to win Newt back over, and he didn't want to blow it. Newt simply sat silent, watching him as he explained, not letting any reaction show on his face. Thomas thought the man had grown beyond strong, he was so proud, but wished that he wasn't against him. 

He chose to begin right at the start, when they first met, and didn't let out a single detail. How he doted after the mysterious blonde, got over-excited at the prospect of seeing him, and the agony of seeing him hurt. He laid out his heart about the day of Newt's fall, and the dark face that had leered down at him from above. How he had been so scared he'd lost him, and would never see him again. The joy of their sweet hot kisses in the night, gentle notions of affection, his need for more. The unexpected rush of anger that surged through him when he came face to face with Alby, and his guilt and pain at the consequences. The fear that came with the calls and messages, the blood paint on his store. How, as he laid bloodied and pummeled in an alley way, all he could think about was Newt's safety, fearing for the welfare of the man he loved so much. He blurted all this out in a barrage of words, stuttering here and there, he felt ridiculous under Newt's steady stare.

When he finished his mouth was bone dry again, and he felt emotionally drained. Newt quickly refilled his coffee, and he drank it down fast, allowing the hot liquid to run down his throat. He desperately searched Newt's face for any sign of reaction, mining nothing. "Newt? Please, say something, you're killing me here." Newt raised his eyes, they shimmered a beautiful brown, the light in the room reflecting of them. "Thank you for being honest with me, but now I need you to leave." 

Thomas' heart sunk heavy, "W-what? Newt no, come on, I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I love you! I love you with all my heart, please don't do this. We've been through so much already, we can get through this, were strong you and me, together. Newt, please I can't live without you now!" His words ran out of his mouth rapidly, his heart out on the floor for Newt to see, Thomas broke down down, exposing his soul completely to his blonde angel. "Y-you still love me right? I know this is hard, but we can get through it. We can start a brand new life now - you and me! Don't throw that away..." His voice failed him, his heart beating so hard he thought he might have a panic attack.

Newt took his hands in his own, "Thomas I'm not throwing anything away. I just need time, I- I don't know if I can let myself love someone I can't trust again." Tears now ran down Thomas' cheeks, he clutched on to Newt's hands for dear life, sobbing, trying to catch his breath as he spoke. "Y-you can trust me, I s-swear I won't lie to y-you ever again. Please..." His voice was weak and strained, but he forced the words out, he had to make Newt see how much he meant to him. Newt closed his eyes, dampness marking his skin around his eyelashes, "I'm sorry Tommy... you need to go. Now." 

Thomas urged on pleadingly, "Where am I supposed to go? I've lost everything but you, please, please..." He slumped off his chair and onto his knees, burying his head in the blonde's lap, begging shamelessly. Newt held on to him tight, his touch warm, but deep down Thomas knew his mind was already made up. "I don't know Tommy, Minho's? Teresa's? You just can't stay here okay?"

He lifted his head up from the lap to look at his partners face, he felt ugly and stupid, his face wet and smudged with tears, his bottom lip trembling. How could Newt be so stoic about it all? "So that's it? You're breaking us off?" Newt looked away, "Fuck Tommy I don't know okay? For now, yes, yes I am. I need to sort my head out, we both do, we need a break from this." Thomas stared, shocked, his eyes had ran out of tears, but they still stung with the need. That was it, he had tried his best and had failed. All of a sudden he hated himself, hated what he had done, what he had put them through, and he hated himself for now. For ruining his one chance at true love. "Newt... I will never stop loving you, please...call me, even if its to cut me off forever, call me." 

Newt watched the emotionally crippled man flee from his wretched apartment. He waited until the sound of his footsteps had dissipated, before slowly going to the door and locking it. There he turned round and slid to the floor, his head in his knees, and there he broke down. The heart-broken look on Thomas' face destroyed him, but Newt made himself do it. Thomas was better off without him, he had sent the man on a path of lies, deceit and ruin, he had turned it upside down, and now the poor bastard was homeless, jobless, and broken. Plus, after Alby, he couldn't start a relationship on a base of lies and mistrust, better to cut it off now and be done with it. So Newt stayed hunched on the floor, letting go all the emotions that he had held in during Thomas' visit. 

Downstairs, at the bottom of the stairwell, Thomas sat, his head in his hands, quietly sobbing his heart out. He stayed there until the sun went down, and would have stayed the night if Teresa hadn't found him. She gently picked him up, guiding him into a taxi, offering comforting mutterings. In the back he lay his head on her chest, small sobs etching out randomly. The brother and sister rode in near silence, Teresa placing small kisses on his head, gently running a hand through his hair. "It'll all be alright Thomas, you'll see. It will all turn out good in the end."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was harder to write than I though it would be, hence the shortness.  
> There's only so much that even I can bleed a heart out!
> 
> If it perks you up at all, notice Newt reverted back to 'Tommy' nearer to the end.


	20. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas' life has fallen apart, and Teresa cannot bear to watch him suffer.  
> With the court case just around the corner, can she repair the broken bonds?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments have been absolutely amazing! Thank you so much!  
> I'm a little bit worried that I have made a bunch of you burst into tears, I do apologize!  
> Each chapter will now come with a complimentary pack of tissues - just in case.  
> Hope you enjoy this one as much as the last, and again, thank you for your kind support. It does make a hell of a difference.

Teresa pulled back the curtains of her living room, unveiling a wickedly bright light that disturbed the moping body curled up on the sofa. She let out a heavy sigh as she observed her younger brother. It had been four days since she had picked him up from outside Newt's, he had been hunched over, shaking and trembling, his face marked with tear stains. His status had not improved much since. He hardly ate, never went out, didn't see anyone, and had started an unhealthy habit of staring at his phone, waiting for the call. On top of all that, Alby's court case was meant to start in a couple of days, and despite the blonde's promises, no-one had heard from Newt since he had aborted Thomas from his life.

It hurt her deeply to see her brother this way, he had always been full of bounce, a spring in his step, ready to tackle his next adventure. His ambition and drive never ceased to amaze her, he always did things the way he wanted to, and never easily backed down to anyone. Now, all those qualities were disappearing in front of her very eyes, and she hated it. Thomas had always loved the summer as his favourite season, the warm air, the bright sun, but his complexion had grayed considerably from the lack of sunlight as he shut himself away. His eyes had lost their usual spark, his smile had vanished completely, and he had lost at least half a stone from malnutrition. She listened to him cry himself to sleep every night, he would never admit it to her, and so she never brought it up, but they both knew - a quiet understanding between close siblings.

She hated Newt right then for putting Thomas in that state, how could he throw away their opportunity for happiness, after all they had been through? It made no sense to her, it was clear that both men loved each other, the last couple of weeks had proved that if nothing else. Yet, here she was, one broken, homeless brother later. In a way she could understand Newt's actions, he probably felt betrayed and scared, but Thomas had given up everything, literally everything, for him. To break his heart after all of that was what got Teresa the most, it was so... heartless, and she couldn't understand it. When she met Newt in the hospital, his leg still plastered and hovering above him, she couldn't help but fall in love with him in her own way. She prided herself as a good judge of character, and immediately she put Newt down as the honest, reliable, loving man her brother deserves. Those initial feelings were the only thing stopping her from advising Thomas to throw the relationship away, there was something there, something worth fighting for, she knew it.

"Morning Thomas, time to get up." She spoke authoritatively, he was not going to spend another day under that duvet, not if she could help it. A low moan escaped from under the duvet, before it was pulled over its occupier's head, covering it completely. Teresa huffed, she walked over to the sofa and dragged the duvet away with all her might. Thomas blinked furiously as the sunlight penetrated his eyes, squinting, he shielded his face with a hand, looking up at his sister meekly. Teresa observed the dried marks on his face, they were there every morning, and her heart tugged at the sight of them. "C'mon Thomas." She carried on, "You're not moping around here all day again - time to get up." Her voice was calm and gentle, disguising her annoyance. Thomas only rolled over to face the back of the sofa, "What's there to get up for?" He said, defeat lacing every word.

She sat on his legs, earning a surprised yelp from him, his face scowling, but still turned away. "Minho's landed himself a job interview at the local gym, he could use your support, god knows he's been supportive enough of you lately." Thomas blinked, wriggling her off he sat upright on the couch, "You all have." He mumbled. "You... Minho... Aris..." He choked on the last name, putting his hands in his face he began sobbing. Teresa instantly wrapped a comforting arm around him, "Hey, it wasn't your fault, it was out of your hands, there was nothing you could have done. Not you, not Newt, not anyone."

Teresa knew Thomas blamed himself for Aris' death, for not treating him enough like a friend, for not being there for him, he still mourned Aris, and would do for a long time. She noticed how Thomas' sobs grew louder at the mention of Newt's name, the man was grieving heavily for two lives, a heavy burden on his shoulders. "Listen Thomas, I want you to try and forget about everything, just for today. I know its hard, but it will do you a world of good. Besides, you really gonna let Minho dress himself for the interview? He'll probably turn up in his jogging shorts hoping to make a good impression."

Thomas only nodded, he was pleased for his friend, already getting back out there, finding a possible job, it made him feel weak that he couldn't do it himself. Sure, Minho had more motivation, his savings would only cover his rent for a couple of months, but still, Thomas had lost all ambition when he lost Newt. He had tried convincing himself that he hadn't lost him of course, but as each day passed it got even harder, and he fell deeper and deeper into the black abyss. Still, Teresa was right, he owed Minho, and this was the very least he could do. "I'll call him." Teresa nodded with a smile, "Good. Now, breakfast?"

* * *

 Teresa returned home from work that day to find Minho relaxed on her sofa watching television. She had gotten used to the Asian's presence, since Thomas had moved in with her the man had popped up almost every evening. It didn't bother her, Minho had always been Thomas' closest friend, sometimes his only real friend, and Teresa knew that they cared deeply for each other.  "Hey Min" She said casually, putting her keys down and joining him on the sofa, noticing his navy blue suit, "Looking sharp, how'd the interview go?" Minho sent her a grin, "I got it! I start next week."

Teresa beamed, congratulating him, until she remembered, "Hey wait, Monday is the first day of the trial, you'll need to be at court." Minho waved her off, "Already settled don't worry, I don't start until Wednesday." She calmed, no-one knew what the following week would have in store for them, but Thomas was going to need all the support he could get at the moment. "How is my brother today anyway?" Minho cocked his head to the side, lifting a hand and twisting it to the left and then the right. "So-so, he puts on a brave face, but he's too quiet for Thomas." 

The sound of the shower notified Teresa of Thomas' location, "How longs he been in the shower for?" Minho glanced at the clock, "About an hour I guess, didn't notice the time go." Teresa froze, _"An hour?"_ She was already up and marching towards her bedroom's en-suite bathroom door, leaving a perplexed Minho in her wake. Reaching the door she begun pounding on it, "Thomas! Thomas let me in now!" Panic overtook her, he had been in the shower far too long, what if he's done something? Images of him lying on the floor in a puddle of blood, his wrists slashed deep, flooded her mind. She didn't notice when the sound of water had stopped, and she was still thumping on the door when it was opened. 

There stood a solemn Thomas, soaking wet, clutching a hurriedly placed towel around his waist. "What's the hurry Sis?" Teresa's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish for a few moments, "I-I'm bursting for the loo, you've been in here forever!" Thomas caught her eyes with a wounded look. "Don't give me that, you thought I'd done something stupid to myself didn't you?" She could only stand there gaping, no thoughts came to her mind, no words came to her mouth. Thomas continued angrily, "Give me some credit for fuck's sake." He stalked out of the room, snatching his clothes that were laid out on her bed, and left to the front room. 

Minho entered the bedroom a moment later, "Hey you okay? Thomas is mega pissed." Teresa was still in the bathroom doorway, leaning on it for support. Ashamed at her sudden outburst, the thought that Thomas could have reached such a dark place to take his own life jarred her. She chided herself for her own insolence and insensitivity, but she still could not help the morbid thoughts. She wouldn't risk her brother any longer, he did not deserve to live in such unhappiness. "I'm just worried for him." Minho sent her an understanding look, "We all are, he's just sensitive at the moment, he'll get through it." 

Teresa wanted to agree with Minho, but deep down she knew Thomas wouldn't bounce back from this. She grabbed a light jacket from her wardrobe, "I'm popping out Min, take care of Thomas will you?" Minho blinked at her sudden action, "Where you going?" Teresa shook her hair out from under her jacket, wiping away the dampness from her eyes that she hadn't noticed was there. "I'm going to see Newt, time to get this sorted, one way or another." Minho nodded in agreement, "You don't want me to come with?" Teresa shook her head, "No, best I do this myself, besides..." She nodded through the open bedroom door to where Thomas was slumped on the sofa. He had drawn the curtains, the only light coming from the television, an eerie glow covered his haunted face. "He needs you here, look after him okay? I'll be back later." Minho stepped towards her, lowering his voice, "With Blondie?" Teresa could only shrug, "We'll see." 

* * *

 

Newt's leg was killing him. Time that he wasn't eating or sleeping he had spent cleaning the flat from top to bottom, and the work was taking its toll on him. Even after dinner, when his body was too tired to carry on, he would get his laptop out and do what work he could for his team from home. He buried himself in his work, trying to forget all outside interference. By the end of the fourth day the place looked brand new, any memory of Alby had been thrown away, and Newt had packed all his own stuff into bags, living only off the basics. 

The trial was looming over him, and he thought about it as little as he could. Alby would be there, and so would Thomas, and facing either man right now seemed almost impossible. It was his plan to move on once the trial was over, regardless of the verdict, it was time to put the city behind him. He sighed, the sun was just setting, and the evening was warm, all his windows were open, allowing the cool breeze to aerate the room. He had been trying to get some work done, but Thomas entered his mind, and once he was in he was immovable. 

Newt could still picture the brunette's broken face as he begged him to forgive him, it tore Newt apart. He had of course forgiven Thomas, internally, but he had to push the man away, for his own good. Newt was a destructive influence, pain and terror followed in his wake, wherever it went, and it had destroyed Thomas' life. He had to put a stop to it, it broke his heart to do it, but he made it happen. Newt himself had cried every night since, he missed Thomas dearly, all he wanted to do was to embrace him and kiss away all the pain, to have his pain kissed away. He forced himself to look at the bigger picture, Thomas would find someone else and start a new life, a happier one. Whilst he would move on, and try to forget what he could. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a banging on his door, he glanced up from his work, ashamed at the immediate fear that ran through him. After a pause the banging came again, three solid knocks on the wood. Bang. Bang. Bang. Newt quietly closed his laptop and stood up, before realizing he had no idea what to do next. His answer came from the other side of the door. Bang. Bang. Bang. "Newt you open this door right now! I know you're in there!" Recognizing the voice, fear left his body and was replaced with a heavy dread, walking over he unlocked the door and swung it open. Teresa barged through before he could open it fully, knocking him backwards. She swiftly sat down on the couch, arms folded tightly in front of her. 

"Please, come in." He managed to say dryly. 

Teresa only glared at him, her eyes pure balefire, searing right into his soul. "You give me one good reason why you are destroying my brother's life, why you are breaking his heart, and I'll leave without a word." 

Newt was taken aback by her directness, the girl he had met in the hospital has been all jubilant buoyancy, tonight she embodied the head lioness, protecting her pride. He swallowed thickly before answering, "Its better this way."

Teresa laughed coldly, "For who? You? Cause I can tell you now Newt, Thomas is in pieces, I've never seen him so low. Why would you do that to him?"

"I-Its better this way." He repeated, unprepared for the verbal assault.

"You said that already, and I'm not taking any bullshit as an answer. Thomas worships the ground you walk on, he is in love with you, more than he will ever be with anyone else, and I know its the same for you. So tell me, Why?" Thomas has given everything to be with you, he's lost so much, but all he wants is you! Why can't you give him that!?"

Newt couldn't take it any longer, "Because he'll never find happiness with me! I destroy people's lives, can't you see that? I drove Alby to insanity, and Thomas has lost everything _because_ of me! None of you are safe whilst I'm around, just look at Aris! He didn't even know me and he scorched to death!" He let out a shaky sob at the memory, his dreams were haunted by the innocent burning body.

Teresa only shook her head. "Wrong Newt, don't you see? Thomas only truly lost everything when he lost you. He doesn't care about money, or home-comforts, he just wants you. The only way that you can destroy Thomas, is to desert him, just as you are doing now." Tears had formed in her eyes, and Newt's heart filled with guilt and astonishment. "You should see him now, he doesn't eat, he cries himself to sleep, he never leaves my apartment. He's completely given up on life without you, and I'm scared that he'll do something stupid."

A sickly cold sensation ran through his body, "I-I did that to him?" He had become a monster, he thought he was doing the right thing, but now he could see he was just as twisted as Alby has been. He had hurt Thomas badly, just when he was at his lowest, kicked him to the kerb when he was begging. "H-he really loves me? Even now?" 

"Yes Newt, God yes. Please, come back to mine, you need to talk things through with him. You can help each other, your nightmares are his nightmares. You guys are meant to be together, I know it. You're not a bad person Newt, you're an absolute bastard, but you're a good one." Teresa stood up and walked over, slowly pulling him into a hug. "Please." She whispered. "For both of you, go to him."

* * *

 Thomas stared at the television screen, he had no idea what was on, and he had no care for it. He hadn't moved since Teresa left, he hadn't even noticed her absence. He vaguely remembered Minho getting up to leave, saying Teresa wanted a hand with something, he hadn't bothered asking what for, simply nodding a quick goodbye to his friend. The sun had set, and any light surrounding the curtains had turned black, he felt tired but in no mood to sleep, he felt hungry, but in no mood to eat. He heard the sound of the front door opening one more time, not taking a blind bit of notice, he carried on staring at the television screen.

"Hey Tommy."

Thomas froze, those two words in that sweet accented voice filled his ears, a succulent sound that he had been deprived off now for days. He hardly dared to believe himself, slowly, he turned around to face the door. There, standing in a radiance of handsome beauty was Newt, he looked tired, and a little upset, and Thomas' heart swelled at the loving look the other was giving him. "Newt..."

Without another word the two rushed towards each other, immediately interlocking tongues in a hot reunion kiss. "But.... why?" Thomas said in between kisses, he had moved down to Newt's neck, sucking on the luscious flesh he couldn't get enough off. He drowned in the blonde's aroma, taking in as much as he could. Newt took his head in his hands, touching their foreheads together, brown eyes gazing into brown. "Because I'm a fucking idiot Tommy, and I love you." Thomas beamed, life flooding back into him as Newt kissed him, "I love you too." He whispered, guiding Newt down to the couch. 

Teresa and Minho stood outside listening, relieved at the outcome. Minho turned to Teresa, "Well then... need a crib? You can crash at mine for the night." Teresa chuckled quietly, "I think that may be in order, I don't want to be a third wheel to those two tonight."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay happy ending to a chapter!  
> I nearly cut it off earlier, but thought you guys would kill me if you didn't get some sort of closure XD
> 
> I have got a sketch of an idea for another story for these two, if there's demand for another one. Will wait til this one is done first though. 
> 
> Thanks Again - @apeddle90


	21. Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Newtmas everyone xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before Xmas, doubt I'll get another one on until next week some time, so I've done this 'bonus' chapter just for you guys. Think of it as an early Christmas present from me, hope you enjoy it :D Thank you for all your wonderful comments, so many of you are consistently giving me the most wonderful support, and I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate it. 
> 
> I wish you all a very Merry Christmas, and hopefully I'll get another chapter or two up before the New Year.  
> Eat, Drink and Be Merry, and of course, Merry Newtmas. 
> 
> \- The_Peddler @apeddle90

Thomas lay flat on his back on the love-seat, Newt on top of him, his head resting gently on Thomas' chest. Thomas let his right hand hang limply off the edge of the couch, gently holding one of the blonde's own. Their legs naturally entwined with each others, efficiently pinning Thomas in a loving bind, one that he definitely didn't mind. No word had been uttered since their reunion kiss, Thomas silently taking the time to revel in the other's company, the heat and weight of the body, the gentle breathing, the smell he could only describe as 'home'. He had been drowning in Newt's absence, and now the blonde was back, Thomas wanted to breathe in as much as he could, afraid to let go, per chance Newt flew away from his grasp once more.

The atmosphere held a certain calmness to it, but Thomas could tell Newt was still upset, the blonde's grip was hard, his breathing quietly hitching on occasion. The sounds tugged at his heartstrings, but Thomas refused to be the first to speak, he had been sent away, and now he had been, thankfully, reclaimed. It was not down to him to call the shots, he would let Newt find the right time for it, Thomas felt it was time for him to be owed an explanation - but he would give the blonde all the time in the world if he needed it, as long as it meant they could stay like this all the while.

As it was, Thomas didn't have to wait long, "I'm sorry Tommy." Newt's voice broke as he spoke, and Thomas felt a dampness seep into his top as tears fell. Thomas would never be able to quite say why, but those three words were explanation enough for him, the tone made him melt with care and adoration. He knew Newt had been forcing him away, to offer him freedom from trouble and strife. But Thomas would not let that beat them, he would fight a hundred armies for his Newt, a bit of trouble and strife was nothing in the grand scheme of their love.

He sat up, bringing Newt with him, sitting him in his lap, the blonde naturally filling the space. He placed a finger below the blonde's chin, gently pulling it up to make him look at him. Newt's brown eyes were filled with ruefulness, shining brightly against the television's glow. Thomas captures his lips in a slow, meaningful kiss. "Don't you ever be sorry Newt, you hear me? Never. I'm sorry, I wasn't honest with you, and I swear that will never happen again." Newt smiled at him warmly, wiping away a stray tear, "How about we both stop saying sorry?" Thomas stayed close enough so his lips still brushed the others as he spoke in a low, tender tone. "Good that."

Newt responded to the feather-light touch, locking Thomas in a sensuous kiss that had a whole different meaning, when he pulled away, Newt's eyes sparkled, "I missed you." Thomas hummed an agreement, his hands massaging the other's lower back, he moved to suck on the sweetness that was Newt's neck. "I missed you Newt, my life stopped without you in it." He felt the grip on his shoulders clench, "I'm sorry... I just didn't -" Thomas didn't let him finish, rushing up to infiltrate the open mouth, Newt responded eagerly as they shared each other's breath in a maelstrom of heat and passion. "Hey, thought we said no more apologies" Thomas said as he broke the kiss. "I'm s-" Newt stopped himself, they stared at each other before both breaking out in laughter. "You're hopeless." Thomas said softly, running a hand through Newt's hair, "But I love ya."

Newt let out another sweet sounding chuckle, Thomas loved the sound, he had heard it so rarely, and it made it all the more precious. The weight of the blonde sat comfortable on him, and the warm summer air clouded his head in a blissful trance. He openly let his eyes soak up the beauty that was before him, the glint in the other's eyes excited him, the milk skin entranced him and his smiling lips left him enamored. "You're staring." Thomas attention was brought back to reality, his eyes flashing up to meet brown orbs looking back. He smirked, "Can you blame me?" Newt's eyes held a lustful darkness that Thomas had never seen him before, it thrilled him.

He was taken by surprise when Newt ran his hands under his shirt, immediately running up to tease his tender nipples. Newt was close, so close, he felt the hot breath against his ear as he spoke, "Maybe you should take a picture? It will last longer." Thomas shivered, the husky voice and the mischievous touches sent him over the edge, he surged forward, pinning Newt to the couch, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "I've got something better in mind." He ran his hands up the blonde's sides under the material, his fingers skating across the skin with a delicate touch, Newt writhed beneath it. "Here? This is your sister's place." Thomas laughed, "She won't mind, besides..." He placed more kiss along Newt's strong jaw line. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her." 

Newt sent him a wicked grin, "Well, I suppose ignorance _is_ bliss." Pulling Thomas down on top of him,  Newt latched on to his earlobe, nipping it lovingly. Thomas groaned deeply at the attention, grinding his hips down against Newt's, earning him a hearty sigh. "Tommy..." Eager hands worked their way around to his lower back, pulling up his top. The warm air tingled his skin as the cloth rode up, scrunching up near his neck. Newt moved his hands to his front, teasingly massaging his abdomen, Thomas trembled at the touch, and adhered to the silent request. Leaning back up straight, he rapidly disposed of his t-shirt, discarding it to the floor. Newt's own top very quickly followed suit, and the pair enthusiastically mapped each other's bodies with their hands.

In minutes of hot kisses and loving caresses, both men lay on the sofa stark naked, Thomas still straddling Newt to the sofa, pinning him down. Newt looked up at him with glazed eyes, deep in colour, his breath was heavy and his cheeks were pink. Thomas lost himself in the image, staring down at his lover, he could feel Newt harden against his own stiffness, two hot throbbing bodies together. He moved his hips downwards, grinding the two together, letting a deep groan escape his own lips, harmonious with Newt's own pleasured mutterings. 

Thomas could tell Newt had had his full of foreplay, the blonde's hips bucking upwards eagerly, rubbing along his own sensitive skin, but he didn't expect the warm hand that suddenly wrapped their arousals together. He held his breath, letting himself acclimatize to the touch, but Newt did not give him the time. He started to pump his hand, stroking up and down at a slow, steady pace. "Shit Newt..." Thomas whimpered against Newt's touch, the heat between them was palpable, sending all his senses to their limit. He could sense Newt's eyes on him and looked up to lock the gaze, the intensity there was incalculable, passion and love flowed through them and into each other. "Come for me Tommy."

Newt's laboured voice nearly sent him over the edge right there and then, but Thomas was not ready to let it end there. He had been deprived of this for far too long, and wanted to make it last as long as possible. Newt grunted as Thomas pulled away, annoyed at the loss of bodily contact, "What's wrong?" Thomas saw the worry on Newt's face and swooped in close, placing sweet pecks on his face, "Nothing at all... this is perfect, you're perfect, I just don't want it to end just yet."

He brushed a hand up Newt's inner thigh, gently spreading his legs apart, the blonde looked at him, inquisitive at his actions. "Only if you want to of course." Thomas assured, Newt just smiled, wrapping his legs around Thomas. The blonde took hold of one of Thomas' hands, and began alluringly sucking on the index and middle fingers, lubricating them with his tongue. Thomas nearly melted at the sight, at the sensation, and at the thought of what his next task would entail. After all this time, the anger and the violence, the arguments and the torture, they were at last to become true lovers. 

He let his lover happily suck until he couldn't take it anymore, before spreading Newt wide, easing a finger into him. The whole time he kept his attention on Newt's face, looking out for any signs of pain or discomfort. When he saw none, he slowly added another finger, gently scissoring the warm tightness that surrounded them. Newt let out a moan, and Thomas stopped his movements, "You okay?" Newt let out a breathless laugh, "Fuck yes Tommy, don't stop, I'll let you know if its too painful. Just keep going, please..." His voice was desperate and needy, and Thomas loved it. "Please what?" He wanted to hear Newt say the words, to beg him for it. "Please Tommy." The blonde floundered beneath him, bucking himself lower onto his fingers, "Fuck me... Now." 

Thomas didn't wait, fulfilling his boyfriend's request immediately. He lined himself up, sending Newt a loving look, before penetrating him. Newt took him all in, almost devouring his full length, the tightness sent shockwaves through him, and he had to fight to keep his movements slow. Newt was moaning his name beautifully as he thrust in and out, his rhythm slow and loving. The legs that were wrapped around his body tightened, the blonde's hands clutching deep into the sofa cushions. Their bodies rocked together in fluid motion, a masterly crafted lock and key melding together for the first time. Thomas looked down at his lover, the pleasure on the beautiful face mixed with the tension around his pumping member left a tight sensation in his stomach. "Shit Newt, I'm not gonna last long..." He took hold of Newt's erection, stroking it, matching the rhythm to his own. 

Thomas continued his vigorous thrusts, Newt's laboured breaths growing heavier and louder, ever reaching towards his climax. "Tommy I'm gonna come!" Newt called out, his eyes were shut tight, his mouth hung open, panting. Thomas felt the tightness in himself, and after a couple more deep thrusts, a fire exploded inside him as he spilled himself inside the blonde, moaning his name as he did so. He leaned forward, kissing Newt's hot lips, still stroking as he did so, he recalled the request from earlier, and whispered, "Come for me Newt." And Newt did, one last grunt and Thomas felt the hot liquid spill over his stomach, there his body lost all energy from its exertion, and he collapsed to the side, bringing Newt into his embrace. 

Thomas held Newt close to him, both of them relaxing into each other, exhausted from their sexual activity. They lay there, nose to nose, staring into each other's eyes, holding on to one another tightly. "Newt... I love you so much, more than anything I ever have, or ever will." That was the truth, he'd never been so happy, lying there with Newt in his arms, both of them satisfied and content. He'd never felt this close to anyone, never opened himself up like this to anyone, but it felt so right with the blonde. Newt sighed, closing his eyes, "How ever much you love me Tommy, know that I will always love you just as much, if not more." Thomas grinned at the cuteness of the speech, softly kissing Newt's nose, he let his own eyes shut, drifting off to blissful sleep.

Neither man had ever slept so well as that night. For Newt, Thomas had shown him love and passion like no-one else had, and he realized just how cold and meaningless his acts wit Alby had been. Thomas doted on him, caressed him, kissed him, loved him in such a way he never thought possible, and he would never do anything so foolish as to jeopardize their relationship ever again. Thomas, at last was with the man whom he loved with all his heart, two souls entwined together in an unbreakable bond. Together they had fought through hellish mountains, and come through the other side only stronger, and there on that sofa, they had danced the act of love in such a way, that neither man would ever look back.

 

 


	22. Lamentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the trial looming over them, Newt's anxiety peaks.  
> Can Thomas talk him down, and see him through?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a Merry Xmas, and I wish you all a Happy New Year!  
> I've neglected this for the last week, and I am sorry - blame Xmas, not me! Hardly had a moment to myself - here's to a hopefully quiet New Year's eve - I need to chill :)  
> This is a short one - so mega apologies after making you wait so long for it, but will be working to get the next one up A.S.A.P - and it will finally be the trial.  
> Until then, take care :D xx
> 
> -The_Peddler @apeddle90

Glass softly crunched beneath Thomas' feet as he walked across the now eerily desolate floor of The Homestead. What was once his pride and joy now painted a very bleak scene before him. Even with the sun at its highest point in the day, the place retained a hollowed darkness; resonating death and destruction. The shapes of the room were all there, the bar, tables and seats, all now beyond recognition, decrepit shadows looming in the hollowness. The walls were scorched a charcoal black, any surviving wallpaper trembling, ready to disintegrate at the faintest of touches. The shelves and equipment behind the bar had been obliterated, where the burning stored liquor had turned a fire spark into a hellish inferno. The door leading upstairs no longer stood in its frame, leaning sadly at an awkward angle, blocking off the stairway. Crime tape still criss-crossed across the door and windows at the front, something that the building's owner had chosen to ignore that day.

Despite his bleak surroundings, Thomas found he could almost feel the usual ambiance of a busy day. If he closed his eyes, he could hear the soft jazz sounds mixed with the coffee machines as customers casually held their idle conversations. It should have pained Thomas more than it did to see his beloved home in that state, but he felt strangely reflective. The time and money he put into the place, the experiences he'd had, the people he had met, all contributed towards who Thomas was today. He didn't see the dank ruins that lay waste before him, instead he saw ashes - ashes of a phoenix, ready for rebirth; a chance to start anew.

Thomas had been a practical man, one who avoided risk, and took no chances. As a result he had insured The Homestead to the hilt, and the insurance would cover the  damage costs of the accident. He glanced over the place with fond ambition, he was not ready to give up on the place, it was his life, his dream, and he meant to see it restored. The brief time that he had shared that home with Newt had felt perfect, as if meant to be, he wouldn't just write it off and move on, he would save it. The work would be hard and arduous but, in his eyes, it would be worth it. And this time he wasn't alone, together, Newt and Thomas could start something wonderful, and make it their own.

His mind thought back to a few hours ago, waking up on the sofa in his sister's home, Newt's warm body snuggled in his arms. The smell of sex lazily laced the air, tingling his senses as he remembered the night before. He loved waking up like that, albeit a nice comfy bed would have made it even better, with Newt he'd be happy waking up in a dumpster. Their reunion had lifted Thomas out of the depths of despair, and had restored his usual determined drive and ambition, now a strange calmness had come over him. All of a sudden their challenges seemed like a minor bump in the road, he now felt anything was possible, with his Newt by his side. And he would endeavor to provide the same support for his boyfriend. 

Familiar footsteps tentatively stepped into the building, working their way towards him over the scattered glass. He didn't turn around to see, nor was he surprised by the arm that linked with his own, the head that gently lay on his shoulder. "Must be weird for you, seeing it like this." Newt said, a quiet level of concern in his voice, and Thomas appreciated the sentiment. "It doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would." Thomas explained. "I can see through the dirt and the muck... I can see past what it now is... I see what it was, and what it can still become." Newt squeezed his arm gently, "Become? You really want to start again? Here?" Thomas heard the slight edge to Newt's voice, but chose to ignore it, kissing his forehead instead. "Absolutely, it'll be tough but we can do it." Newt only nodded, keeping quiet as Thomas lead him to the stairwell.

The broken door proved to be no obstacle, its angle leaving a gap for them to clamber over. Thomas tried to help Newt over it, still concerned for the blonde's leg, but Newt merely shooed him away. "After last night you really don't think my leg can handle this?" Thomas recollected the tight grip that Newt's legs had held him in as they had moved together in a vigorous passion. "Good point." He scratched the back of his head, thoughts still on the look on Newt's face as he lay on his back, legs spread, cheeks flushed... "Tommy? We going up or you just gonna stand there with your tongue hanging out?" Thomas blinked twice before shaking his head, "Uh... yeah, lets go." He could feel Newt's smirk behind him, knowing the blonde was enjoying his awkward sex-driven blunder. 

Humour and light-heartedness left both men as they reached the upper floor. Fire damage had been limited to the area, but heavy smoke had tainted every part of the living space, encompassing it all in a dull lifeless shade of grey. The temperature was uncomfortably high, the air thick and heavy, carrying a lingering smell that Thomas could only associate with death. On the floor, a few feet in front of them, a scorched area marked out a haunting silhouette where once a living Aris had stood, screaming his last breath. "Tommy we shouldn't be here." Newt's voice was shaky behind him, the poor blonde had bore witness to the terrible events that occurred there, almost having succumbed to the same fate himself. Thomas reassured him, "You don't have to be here, I just needed to see it for myself." Newt had embraced him from behind, and he felt the man as he nodded his head against his back in silent understanding, but the blonde remained where he was. 

"When do you think they will hold the funeral?" Thomas asked, still gazing at the mark on the floor. "They won't release the... remains..." Newt paused heavily, and Thomas shuddered at the dismal weight of the word, not wanting to think of Aris that way. "Not until the case has been settled." Newt's grip tightened, "You sure you wanna go to the funeral?" Thomas and Newt had personally gone over to Aris' family home to offer their condolences and support, only to have the door slammed in their faces. Not before angry rebuttals and accusations were screamed at them, Aris' parents clearly held them both personally responsible for their son's tragic demise.

Thomas let out a heavy sigh, "I have to say goodbye, if were gonna live here, we need to clear out our demons, and let go of the past." They had come so far together, yet that promised future still seemed so far away. The trial, the funeral, once both were out of the way they would both be able to properly move on. At least he hoped they would, Newt put on a brave face, but he knew how scared the man was. Newt still blamed himself for all the consequences since his fall, and the thought of facing Alby again terrified him. "You think we can really live here again?" Newt asked quietly. "I don't know if I can Tommy... maybe we should move on?" Thomas turned around, holding Newt's face in his hands, touching their foreheads together, "I know its hard, but we have to face our demons Newt. We run now, and we will be running away forever."

Newt was far from convinced, his speech hastened with anxiety as he worked himself up in a frenzy. "Even if we make it work, even if we get this place up and running again, start that life together, this place will have a reputation. People will tell horrid tales, whisper behind our backs, judging us - just like Aris' parents. It'll be known as some sort of tainted demonic building, haunted by the poor man who melted himself into the floor. Tommy I can't do that, I've seen some horrid things in my line of work but nothing will erase the memory of his melting face, nothing!" He started sobbing, his breathing was fast and they caught in his throat. "Aris died because of me - it all happened because of me! How can I live here, where it all happened? I can't Tommy... I'm sorry, but I can't." Thomas immediately held Newt close to him, burying him in his arms, sending loving soothing noises, trying to calm Newt down before he suffered a full blown panic attack. 

Thomas couldn't help but feel guilty, he was so wrapped up in the idea of a new Homestead, he had neglected to even consider how Newt might feel about living there, how much distress it might cause him. "Newt its okay, I'm here, don't worry. Forget everything else, just focus on me, match your breathing with mine." He forced his own breathing into a slow melodic pace as he rubbed his hands up and down the other's back. Thomas felt Newt's breathing even out as he regained control over himself, he looked up to meet Thomas' concerned stare. "I'm sorry..." Thomas wiped a thumb over Newt's bottom lip, "Hey, remember what we said about being sorry yeah? You've got to understand Newt, none of this is your fault. No matter what you might think, or what others might say, its never been your fault. Alby caused all of this not you."

Newt looked down sheepishly, "But I let him." Thomas could only shake his head, desperate to make Newt see the truth, to stop his incessant lamenting. "I'm not hearing any more of this okay? You cannot blame yourself anymore, I won't let you - understand? The trial is in a couple of days, you have to be strong Newt, you are not the guilty party - no matter what trick his defender will try and pull." Newt closed his eyes for a few seconds, Thomas only watched him, wanting to help but not sure how. When Newt opened his eyes again, they still looked scared, but they held a fierce streak of determination.

Thomas laid supportive hands on the blonde's shoulders, "Forget everything else, don't worry about work, about this place, about me or us, cause that's all gonna be fine. Just focus on the trial, you ready for it?" Newt rested his head on top of a supporting hand, he looked a lot more relaxed than he did just moments before. Thomas felt proud, and a little bit special, that he could have that affect on his lover. "With you Tommy, yes, I'm ready."

* * *

 

 

 


	23. Trial Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the day of the trial, and despite Thomas' best efforts, Newt is struggling to stay strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay before we get into this - I don't have much of an understanding of how courts work - so just bear in mind this is fiction :D Cause I really don't have much of a clue.
> 
> Also - I am doing the whole court case from Newt's point of view. He doesn't testify until the next chapter, so all though its going on - this chapter doesn't actually see inside the court room.
> 
> Hope that makes sense, and if it doesn't then just read on regardless ;) 
> 
> @apeddle90

Newt stood in the entrance hallway of Teresa's apartment, staring sadly at his own reflection in the mirror hanging adjacent to the front door. It was the day of Alby's trial, something Newt had been dreading and, despite its inevitability, hoping would never come to pass. The morning temperature held a chill, unusual for the time of year, and though it brought a welcome respite from the sticky heat, Newt recognized it as a bad omen. 

He tried to make the man behind the glass look strong and brave, but instead all he saw was the nervous wreck that he was. He smoothed his lapels, straightening his jacket, trying to convince himself with fake confidence. Thomas had taken him shopping the day before, the brunette had needed a new suit, his old one perishing along with the rest of his belongings. Thomas had insisted that Newt get a new one too, Newt had originally declined the idea, but Thomas had given him the adorable puppy eyes that he could never say no to.

Newt felt uncomfortably awkward in the new sharp blue suit, just lighter than navy, over a crisp white shirt, an orange tie gleamed against it. He brushed a hand through uncontrollable blonde locks, trying to give them some sort of order. He felt ridiculous, in his short amount of time in his forensics team he had presented evidence in court a dozen times. He had faced hardened criminals, deceptive murderesses, and tricky lawyers, none of them made him feel the way he did now. 

"You need to eat something before we leave." Thomas spoke with the gentle but firm tone of a concerned mother. He sat at the breakfast table alone, Teresa having temporarily abdicating her home for the sake of the couple, making herself comfortable on Minho's couch. Thomas looked devilishly handsome in a suit of charcoal black, overlaying a grape shirt, pulling off the Italian look to a tee. He watched as Thomas bit into his fried egg sandwich, hot yolk erupted from the edges, dribbling down his chin. Newt couldn't help but chuckle, watching Thomas attempt to clean himself up whilst avoiding getting any mess on his suit. Whether intentional or not, the brunette always found a way to put a smile on his face.

Tearing his gaze away from the adorable scene, Newt tightened his tie, making sure his collar hid the love marks on his neck. The night before Thomas had made sure to clear Newt's mind of any anxious dread-filled thoughts, making love to him in a way Newt didn't even know was possible. He had never felt so much passionate love, or care and devotion, let alone all in one glorious act of love. 

Thomas noticed his actions, "Guess I got a bit carried away huh?" Newt left his lesser reflection to go to his boyfriend, meaning to leave any insecurities and worries behind the glass with it. Despite his best efforts Thomas still had egg on the corner of his mouth. Newt bent down to lick it off, placing a hand on Thomas' thigh as he did so. Before he could pull back up, Thomas pulled him into his lap, kissing him deeply.

The kiss was slow and comforting, their lips caressing each other gently, Newt let out a sigh as Thomas pulled away. "You ready to get this show on the road?" Thomas asked, resting his head on Newt's. "As I'll ever be." Newt replied, trying to sound as casual as possible. Thomas gave him a supportive smile before kissing the side of his head, Newt felt the arms that held him tighten around him, snuggling him into the warm body. Newt closed his eyes, feeling more relaxed just being that close to his boyfriend. 

 They stayed like that for a few minutes before Thomas brought them out of their stupor. "Right, this won't do, as nice as it is. I'll call us a cab, Teresa and Minho will meet us there. Now are you sure you don't want anything to eat? Besides me of course." Thomas cocked an eyebrow, his eyes sparkling with mischievous charm. Newt laughed, "I've always got room for you Tommy." He retorted playfully, licking his lower lip in a way that extracted a low whine deep from Thomas' throat.

* * *

 

An hour before they were meant to be called in, and Newt had lost any courage that he had managed to pluck up that morning. The lobby was too quiet, and the people who did pass by looked overly serious and uptight, and he couldn't make himself relax. Even Thomas had begun to pace the floor, checking his watch at such increasingly regular intervals, he may have just stared at his timepiece the whole time. Newt stayed fused to his seat, not trusting his legs to carry him, his bad leg aching sorely under the stress of the day. His mind was in a quandary, he wished the time would rush forward, to get it out of the way, but he also wanted time to stand still, so he would never have to face it at all. 

"Alby's here." The sound of his voice surprised him, he hadn't meant to speak aloud, but Thomas had stopped his pacing and Newt felt his full attention, and so he continued. "He's here, I'm here, were in the same building." Stating the fact really made it hit home. Thomas sat next to him, placing a warm hand on his back, Newt knew that under the cool facade Thomas was just as nervous as he was. "Pretty soon you're gonna be in the same room as him. You're gonna face him, and you're gonna send his sorry ass to jail." Thomas spoke with such conviction, Newt found himself believing every single word.

The other half of their party arrived ten minutes before they were meant to be called in. Teresa exuded both beauty and professionalism, wearing a simple black skirt and white blouse, accented with a black blazer. Finishing her outfit with a pair of killer heels, she now matched Newt as tallest in their party. Minho, it seemed, was getting the most out of the suit he had worn to his interview. 

Teresa surprised Newt by going straight to him, giving a supportive hug, before greeting her brother in the same manner. "Hey, how you feeling?" Minho gave both men a friendly pat on the back. Newt felt grateful, neither of the pair needed to act as his friends. He had caused so much pain and distress to their Thomas, knowing he had both their support spirited him greatly. "Nervous." He admitted, "Waiting around isn't helping, I wish it would hurry up and start already."

As if his words were a summoning, a suited middle-aged lady approached them from the main lobby. She wore sensible shoes, and her hair was graying at the sides, a pair of brown spectacles perched on the end of her nose. "The court room is ready to commence, if Mr. Newton, Mr. Greene, and Mr. Shank could follow me please."

As testifying witnesses, Newt, Thomas and Minho were ushered into a separate room after receiving good luck wishes from Teresa. The room would lead on into the court room, and an officer stood a quiet guard by the door. They would not be able to discuss the case, verify their stories, or watch each other's testimonies before giving their own. The court room would have a ring of seat where friends and family could observe, Newt knew he would be last to testify, and Teresa, Minho and Thomas would be sat watching him by then. 

The room was small and musty, its walls covered in wooden panels of simple design, complimenting a plain green carpet. Six basic cushioned chairs of wooden frames, two rows of three back to back, crowded the middle of the room. There were no windows, no natural light, only the closed doors - the one they had come in by, and the one that would lead them into the court room. 

Newt sat in the closest seat, slumping down, forcing himself to relax a bit. Minho sat next to him, stoic and quiet, Newt couldn't read his face at all, but he felt an aura of calmness from the man. Strangely, Thomas ignored the chairs as he had done so outside, instead walking over to the corner near the court room door. There he leaned back into the corner, folding his arms, and kept his head down low with his eyes closed. An eerie silence quickly settled over the room.

Newt was on edge, feeling claustrophobic in the clustered tiny vicinity. On top of that, Thomas' sudden silent sullenness concerned him. After all his optimistic support and encouraging words, was Thomas freaking out? He stood up and walked over to the slouched figure huddled in the corner. "Hey Tommy, you okay?" Thomas didn't resist when Newt gently unfolded his arms, taking the hands in his own. He gave Newt a shrug and a smile, trying and failing to make it reach his eyes. "I'm alright, just - I've never done anything like this, I don't want to fuck it up."

Newt's heart swelled, Thomas always tried so hard for him, he had done more than enough, and didn't deserve that kind of pressure. Newt tried to relieve the tension a bit by gently nipping on Thomas' bottom lip, rubbing their noses together as he did so. "You won't fuck it up." He reassured, "And besides, whatever happens, nothing matters as long as I have you." 

The door near the pair suddenly opened, its bottom scraping across the carpet, making both men jump out of their intimacy. The same woman who had ushered them into their current room entered, looking at them all evenly. "Mr Greene? The court is ready for you now. If you would follow me please." Thomas took a deep breath, holding it for a second before slowly releasing it. "You'll do just fine." Newt whispered lovingly. Thomas only nodded before following the woman out to corroborate the events that led them to this point.

If the room had felt quiet before, once the door closed behind Thomas, a deadly silence settled in around them. Newt glanced at the nearby guard, still stood perfectly still, he held an unreadable expression on his face. He wondered how many stories he had bore witness to standing there in that room. How much anger and hatred, frustration and tears he had seen. He did not envy the man's job, give him DNA and skin tissue over that any day of the week. 

He sat back down next to the silent Asian, "Minho, I wanna thank you." Minho gave him a perplexed look, "For what?" Newt blinked, Minho had shown so much kindness towards him, despite everything, right from the start, and he didn't even seem to realise what a big support he was. "For what?" Newt repeated the question back, letting a tiny laugh escape his lips. "I've turned your lives upside-down, dragged you all into this major mess. Especially Tommy, who I know means so much to you. Yet still you are kind to me, supporting me whenever you can, I just want you to know how grateful I am." 

Minho put a friendly arm around Newt's shoulders. "Honestly Newt? When Thomas came out of your place with a knife wound to his hand, over some blonde he had fallen for after just brief encounters, I wanted to knock some sense into him. When you pushed him away after he was beaten to a pulp, and had lost everything, and he fell into depression, I feared for his life. And let me tell you I wanted to beat the shit out of you for doing that to him."

Newt looked down to the floor shamefully, after all Minho was right, he may as well have kicked the hell out of Thomas himself. Minho let out a soft sigh, "But you know what Newt, I've gotten to know the sweet, caring, and if I can say - broken man that you are. One who has been through harsh and heavy ordeals, and though broken, you are a lot stronger than you think. Most people would have given up a long time ago." He paused, letting the words sink in. "As for Thomas, I've never seen him so happy as when the two of you are together. He admits, he's lost a lot. But he says that as long as he has you, his life is complete."

Newt closed his eyes, preventing the threatening tears from fully forming, now was not the time to show weakness. "Thomas said that?" Minho grinned, "Yup. the guy's infatuated, and I know you reciprocate those feelings. Just promise to stick by him, and make him happy - that's all I ask." Newt nodded, he would do that and more - he would give everything he had for Thomas, just as he had done for him. "Thanks Minho."

Another forty-five minutes passed, now a comfortable silence settled between the room's residents. Newt wondered how Thomas was coping, he didn't think the brunette's testimony would take so long, he hoped nothing untoward had happened. He hated not knowing what was going on, not being able to support his boyfriend. Thomas was out there alone, and he was stuck in here, it infuriated him. Just then the door opened again, and both men looked up. "Mr Shank? Please follow me."

Minho stood up, giving Newt an encouraging smile, "Wish me luck!" The Asian seemed a lot more at ease than Thomas had been, "You won't need it, but good luck." Newt replied. Minho gave him a thumbs up, "See you on the other side." Before exiting the room, leaving Newt to his musings. 

Sitting alone in that room, with only the guard for company, his mind no longer had any distractions from his situation. Alby was waiting for him just outside, on the other side of that ominous door. Once you left through that door, there was no going back, how would he cope? "It will be okay." He spoke aloud to himself so quietly, not even the guard seemed to notice. "Thomas will be there watching. Find him, focus on Thomas." That's what he would do, ignore his past, and focus on his future.

After an antagonizing twenty minutes, the usual lady entered the room. Newt stood up abruptly, but she held out her hand in a stop motion. "The court has commenced a short break. You are to remain here until they are ready for you. Would you like any refreshments?" Newt slumped down, he had psyched himself up when the door had opened, and now had nowhere to go with it. He had waited far too long as it was, now he would have to wait even more. He forced himself not to glare at the innocent lady, it was not her fault. "Just a water, thanks." 

He wanted to call Thomas, to check in with him, but all their phones had been apprehended at the reception desk. And so, Newt continued his silent waiting, patiently replaying his version of the events in his mind, trying to preempt any questions Alby's defence might spring on him. Soon all he could think of was Thomas, he almost didn't care about the trial anymore, he just wanted it over so he could be with his lover again. He was completely lost in his thoughts when the door opened for the last time that day, he had lost track of time completely. "Mr Newton? Thank you for your patience, the court is ready for you now." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will see the ramifications of Thomas' nerves, and both his and Minho's testimonies.  
> And of course the main event - Newt vs Alby. 
> 
> Check back here soon! 
> 
> @apeddle90


	24. Trial Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trial Intermission - What Newt doesn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick one - I couldn't just jump right into Newt's part, so this is just a 'break' between part 1 and part 2.
> 
> I'm glad you approve of 'Minho Shank' XD I racked my brains for a last name that meant something, and that's all I got. 
> 
> I feel like I'm being stingy with you, I know this is short, but the next one should be a good one. I hope - no - I promise.
> 
> Thanks for all your love and support as usual! @apeddle90

Thomas never saw Minho's testimony, as soon as he was dismissed from the stand he had fled the courtroom. Ignoring Alby's antagonizing smirks, not looking back in case he lost it and did something that would make the situation even worse. He sat on the top step outside the building, hunched over, his body shaking from an uncontrollable anger toward himself. 

He had known that the day would not be an easy one, Thomas himself had spent most of the last week convincing Newt that it would be just the opposite. In the end, it was he who buckled under the pressure, letting the defense's tricky wordplay get the better of him. Shamed by his own weakness, he held it together just enough to exit the room, before escaping. Teresa had tried to follow him but he ordered her to stay - just because he had failed did not mean Minho would, but her support was needed more in court. 

His nerves had kicked in right from the start. The court room was full of officials of the law, all stern and cold in composure. The high judge sat behind an elevated pedestal in the centre of the back wall, looking down on him through horn-framed spectacles. To her right, on a lower levelled seat, sat the defending lawyer. Representing Alby, Carnos stood tall, lean and proud at his stand. He wore his jet black hair cropped short, he had a strong jaw, and piercing blue eyes that surveyed Thomas coldly.

The defender looked slick, polished, and confident in a suit of crimson red, a gold broach in the shape of a fox adorned his left lapel. On the prosecutor's side stood Garrison, looking just as subdued as Carnos looked proud. Much shorter and a tad plumper, Garrison wore a simple tweed suit. A receding hairline of light brown showed off a middle-aged man's shining forehead. He looked almost as out of place as Thomas felt, and he began to wonder just how good the slumped man was at his job.

An inner and outer circle of seats ran along the opposite end of the round room, arching right round so the ends stood adjacent to the judge and the acting lawyers. The outer ring was meant for friends and family, as well as those who had a strange inclination for watching such cases. The pickings were bear, a few people dotted the seats, Thomas spotted Teresa as he was lead to his stand, she mouthed silent good wishes, a weak smile was all he could return. The inner circle was much more crowded, Thomas could not guess their purpose, but all served under the eye of the law. 

In the middle of the room, ahead of the rows of seats and in front of the judge's stern eyes, were two wooden podiums, each surrounded by a raised bannister. Thomas stepped up into the empty one on the right, the other already being occupied. A tall, young guard stood patrol behind the entrance of the other stand, his face holding the same stoic blankness as his colleague in the previous room.

Alby looked positively criminal in the usual suspect orange jumpsuit, contrasting brightly against his dark skin. He held his hands limply in front of him, wrists chained together in silver handcuffs. Thomas made himself look at Alby, the man on trial met his gaze coldly, before giving him a stupid grin and puckered his lips, blowing Thomas a mocking kiss.  

"Now calling witness Thomas Greene to the stand." An official from behind called out, bringing Thomas back to look frontwards. His blood boiled at the garish arrogance that Alby held, whilst all he felt was small and insecure, a fool on show for everyone to point and laugh at. He pushed it all out of his mind, electing to focus on the three imposing figures in front of him, the judge most of all, it was her he would need to impress. A short lady appeared at his right side, presenting a black bible, Thomas placed a hand on it and swore his oath of truth; he wondered if Alby had done the same, he doubted that Carnos would have had to.

In the end, Thomas feared he had not impressed the judge. The proceedings had started well, Garrison effectively confirming his side of all the events since the start, exposing Alby at every possibility, emphasizing his blame and responsibility. Thomas even began to settle into it, before Carnos began his cross-examination, picking Thomas apart piece by piece, picking holes where he could, even pointing his finger at Thomas - dubbing him as a catalyst for some of the events.

Thomas could only look on open-mouthed as Carnos requested where any physical evidence there was to show that it was Alby who had attacked him. He recalled Alby had cleverly worn gloves that night, hard leather gloves, ones that did nothing to soften the blows. There was also nothing to say that Alby had anything to do with Aris' actions the night on the fire, or any communication leading up to it, and despite Thomas' insistence, there was nothing to say that Alby had actually pushed Newt over the balcony.

Thomas found himself being trampled over by the fierce defender, finding no real help coming from Garrison - he mentally wished the two had played opposite roles. The only concrete claim he could make, still relying on Minho's confirmation, was how Alby has viciously knifed his hand. He even tried questioning what may have come to pass if Minho had not been there to intervene. Carnos only wiped him away, claiming Alby's action, as reckless as it had been, had been a result of Thomas entering his home and initiating physical violence first. The defender even made the suggestive claim that Thomas had stolen Newt from Alby, and any activity from Alby since was merely consequential of that action. Harrison had finally stepped in with an objection, but the damage was done, Thomas finished a stuttering stumbling mess with nothing more to say.

Sitting outside he let the tears flow, he had let everyone down, his whole testimony had been a waste - so far as he saw it Alby had no valid charges against him. He sat with his elbows on his knees, he locked his trembling hands together trying to still them. Anger and frustration flowed through him like a tempestuous river, threatening to spill over the sides. All he could do was keep himself as calm as he could, and hope that Minho and Newt did a better job than he did. He felt for sure they were both stronger, even Newt seemed resilient and together. He was supposed to be the strong one, the supportive one, but he'd fucked up. 

"Thomas." He didn't look up, recognizing his sister's concerned voice. "I blew it T." He mumbled, staring at the ground through blurry vision. He stayed still as she wrapped her arms around him. "Its okay Thomas, its not as bad as you think." Thomas looked at her with incredulous eyes, "You shitting me? It was awful." He didn't want anyone putting rose-tinted glasses over the situation, it would do him no good in the end. "She's right dude, you can't tell from your testimony alone. The judge won't get anything until she's heard all three. Don't put too much pressure on your own." 

Minho came down and sat next to him, Thomas looked at them both in disbelief. "Will you stop trying to make me feel better! I fucked it all up! You saw me T, I was hopeless, if anything I've aided Alby's case! I'm pathetic -" Teresa slapped him hard round the face, the shock enough to whip his head round, he could already feel the blood rushing to his cheek. "Better?" She spat, "Look - were not lying to you just to make you feel better. Okay, you didn't perform great, but its not the end. Minho tell him!" 

"She's right man, you can't sit out here and dwell on what may or may not happen." Thomas wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, the fresh air stinging them, his cheek tingled from the slap, he relished the pain. "What if he gets away with it? What if he just gets a short sentence, like a year? How are we supposed to live here then?"

Teresa sighed, "Worry about it later okay? As we stand now Newt is going to walk into that court in a few minutes and see no-one there for him. Is that what you want?" Thomas shook his head, that was the last thing he wanted. "Good, then get your arse of that step, wipe your eyes, and practice your smile, cause I aint seen a real one from you today." He did just that, how could he sulk and mope when his boyfriend, who had been the most scared this morning, go it alone? "Thanks guys - oh Minho, how did you get on?"

He felt guilty not thinking of his friend until now, but Minho just shrugged. "Went well enough, that Carnos is one smug bastard, and where did we find that Garrison from? Wet as an old fart that one." Teresa laughed, "Newt was moaning about him yesterday, he wanted to use someone he knew from the office, but they wouldn't let him due to personal ties. He says Harrison is safe, but can't think on the ball." Thomas huffed, "A bit like me then." Teresa and Minho both laughed, and despite hie efforts, Thomas joined them.  He felt better walking back into the court room, glad to be back among friends. Still, nerves kicked at his stomach as he waited for Newt to be brought out. 

Alby still remained in his box, leaning on one side in a leisurely way that pissed Thomas off. "How can he be so casual about it all?" Minho shrugged, "This is all just a show to him, its out of his hands, perhaps you should try and see it from the same angle." Thomas snarled, his voice turning bitter, "I could never see anything the same way he does."

Teresa hummed as she mused, "I think he's confident, I would be with Carnos on my side, or maybe its as Minho said, he's relinquished his fate to the gods." Minho and Thomas both turned to gawk at her. "What!?" She exclaimed. "Nothing" Minho said, "Just... 'relinquished his fate to the gods?' Wow." Teresa crossed both her legs and arms in a rigid fashion that only women seemed able to do, "Shut up."

"Calling witness Issacs Newton to the stand." Thomas snapped out of his thoughts, peering out to see blonde locks slowly making their way through the room. Newt's eyes found him immediately, nerves engulfed his eyes, but his face was stony and showed no weakness. He flashed Thomas a smile, and he seemed to relax a bit. Thomas sent his best smile back, "Go get him Newt." He whispered, "Give him what he deserves." 

 

 

 


	25. Trial Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt takes his place before the court ready to testify.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.
> 
> Sorry this has taken so long to update, had some internet issues. Also felt the anticipation for this one, so I hope it meet your requirements! 
> 
> @apeddle90

Newt felt the labour of his footsteps within his weakened limb upon his walk to his station. The traipse seemed to take far too long for its distance, each step weighing heavier on him than the one before, his leg aching harrowingly from the strain. An odd suppressed silence occupied the open space of the optic room. Odd for the amount of people - there were no whispers, no rustling, no movement.

He found Thomas in the viewing seating as soon as he could, clocking him near the end of the outer section on the right side. Thomas had positioned himself so Newt only need glance to his right to see his fervent support.  He looked worn, and held a look of defeat despite his effort to conceal it. His time before the panel must not have gone smoothly. Still, he put up a brave front of admiration and alacrity, and though Newt could see right through it, he appreciated it whole-heartedly, returning his own veneer smile. Teresa and Minho sat next to him, just out of Newt's field of vision. That was alright, he would only need Thomas. 

As he approached the stand his peripheral vision caught the looming edifice of a figure to his left. He ignored Alby for now, instead fixing his gaze ahead. As he stepped up unto his podium he placed his hands on the edge of his box. He let his weight rest on them, easing the strain on his leg. The pain was nagging, but he refused to let it show now. He could not show weakness in front of the court, not now.

He sensed dark eyes on him before the low graveled voice spoke. "Hey gorgeous." Newt turned his head to see his ex-boyfriend adorned in his prisoner gear, keeping his eyes hard and cold. He was pleased to find he felt nothing for the monster before him. Alby looked rough and haggard, with a ridiculous constant grin on his face. Newt regarded the man with naught but contempt, saying nothing, he faced forwards again.

High Judge Morraine sat regally, perched atop her high roost like a mountain eagle, cryptic eyes leering upon her prey. Newt let those eyes stare into his own for a few seconds, before briefly nodding his head in recognition to Garrison. The ageing lawyer was far from his first choice, but he was an ally, Newt's only one. Garrison was soft, but loyal and just, if too fair for his own good. Newt would have to be the steel in their weaponry today.

He had never met Carnos, but reputation always proceeds the greats. The sharp-suited high-flyer was held in high esteem among the juridical community - able to turn facts on their head to go his way. In honesty, Newt respected the man for his craft, his defending skills were superior. Whether his clients were just or not was always another matter - an irrelevant one, to Carnos. As long as the cheques didn't bounce.

"What? Got nothing to say to me?" Alby persisted, seizing the opportunity whilst the courtroom was still settling in from their break to antagonize. His voice plundered through Newt's ears like nails on a chalkboard, vicious and unwanted. Newt shifted his gaze over to Thomas, his presence alone filled him with courage. "Oh I've got plenty to say." He replied, not dignifying the man with any glances. The game was on, all the pieces were finally in place, he had no need, or want, to fraternize with the enemy.

Newt made his vow of truth upon the black book. This was it, he had come a long way from that frightened boy in the hospital, now was the time to put it all to rest. Morraine's gavel racked against its wooden rest, demanding the attention of everyone in the room. Newt felt exposed, on centre-stage, he just hoped he was ready to play the star role.

"Quiet please, Court is now in session." Morraine's authoritative yet delicate voice rang through the room, clear and articulate. Her request for silence first seemingly unnecessary, yet the room grew quieter still. "It welcomes Mr Issac Newton to the witness box, testifying against Mr. Stein." Alby was under the charge of three counts. One, the attempted murder of Newt. Two, for the act of grievous bodily harm upon Thomas. Three, for the manslaughter of Aris. Thomas had wanted to push for the murder of his friend, but Newt had convinced him it would be impossible to stick. In the end, Aris had taken his own life - no one else. All they could do was attempt to show it had been a forced hand, and that Aris had not gone willingly. Newt was under no illusion, he knew neither Thomas' or Minho's proceedings would have got close to penalizing Alby. Not for any of the charges against him. His own held too much meat of the story for any of their chapters to be concrete enough. 

The High Judge gestured to her left, "Garrison, if it pleases you, proceed." The prosecuting lawyer cleared his throat, the sound echoed around the room. "Mr Newton, if I may start with the events which led up to your fall. Could you please describe to the court your relationship with Mr Stein?" Newt's eyes flickered rapidly, a natural habit out of frustration. "It was a fall Mr. Garrison, but not one of my choice." He stated boldly, the last thing he needed was his acting lawyer to refer to it as if it were an accident. "Our relationship had been turning sour, tempestuous. The man I resided with no longer was the one I fell in love with." 

Newt kept his sentences succinct and to the point, but educated; calm eloquence counted for a lot in court. He was pleased when Garrison picked up on his bait, "Tempestuous? In what way?" Newt relayed the degradation of Alby's sanity, the arguments that eventually turned physical, and the increased intervals with which the blows were struck. "A few days before - not long after I met Thomas, he attacked me with serious intent to hurt." The memory still hurt as much as the pain as he recalled the events of that night.

"He was drunk more often than not, but this time he was past all reason. Verbally aggressive near as soon as I got home; he soon turned to violence." The smash of the glass, the cuts, the blood - he pushed the pain to the back of his mind, solely focusing on the bitter facts. "He had a near empty bottle of liquor on him, in a blind rage he took it and smashed it over my head. I wasn't expecting it, the impact and the shock put me on the ground. Whilst there, he dealt a full force kick to my stomach. Ignoring my pleas and cries, he went to bed, threatening me to keep quiet."

Garrison held a typed document copy of Newt's testimony in his hand, "You say you met Mr Greene that same day?" Newt agreed. "I met him at his Homestead - a coffee bar. We chatted, exchanged numbers and I left. After the attack I went to him, if you need any evidence for my injuries High Judge, both Thomas, Minho and customers who were there that morning could confirm my physical wounds." 

Carnos stepped in, a feigned perplexed look on his face that irritated Newt. "So am I right in thinking you exchanged numbers with a guy you met within an hour of meeting him? I have a record of your text messages Mr Newton, even before you made it home that day, you requested to meet with Mr Greene that very evening." Newt ignored the artificial wounded sounds seeping out of Alby's mouth, keeping an iron-held gaze with the sharp lawyer. "When that didn't go to plan." Carnos continued. "You spend the next day - and night with him, I must say - if I were your partner, I might feel a little bit... agitated."

The words were like music to Newt's ears, a lot of them - but no argument at all. Not even from the acclaimed prodigy. He kept his face plain, a practiced poker face that had won him many games in his university years. "I found a fast friendship that day, one that has grown and stuck with me through all these events. One that I have come to cherish. Though do not think that I had given up on Alby. I left with the full intention of coming back the next day to try and talk things through, but I needed time away, I no longer felt safe there." Garrison cleared his throat again, "I believe that your feelings proved correct Mr. Newton?"

He looked at Carnos, "Agitation is a weak word, but I guess Alby had been agitated with me for weeks prior to meeting Thomas. The loss of his job struck him hard, and despite my fervent attempts of support, he broke. Jealous of my own success he blamed me for his own misfortune, turned to alcohol, and abuse." A glass of water stood on the corner of his podium, he took a long sip, relinquishing the dryness from his throat. "I returned home the next day, Alby was drunk again, and he had my phone that I had left there by accident upon my quick exit. He had read the same messages that you speak of Carnos, and yes - he was _agitated._ "

He saw Thomas grin out of the corner of his eye, enjoying his performance. Newt had to admit, despite everything, so far he felt strong and in command of the court room. The look Carnos was giving him was priceless, the man had obviously expected a more feeble and malleable opponent. "He was in a crazed rage, we argued and it came to blows again. I tried to run, but I only got out onto the outside balcony before he caught up to me." There he faltered, remembering the furious face of his ex-boyfriend as he pressed him against the railing. The sprayed spit as he shouted obscenities at him, the conviction he felt behind the shove, the railing disappearing from behind his back. The falling, a sickening thud rang in his ears, then darkness.

"Mr.Newton are you quite alright?" Moraine's gentle voice brought him back from his stupor. "Yes High Judge, my apologies." He quickly recovered, "As I was saying, he caught up to me outside, ramming me against the railing. I don't remember what he said, but he was beyond furious. He held the fabric of my top in clenched fists, and before I knew it he delivered a quick blow to my face. Taking advantage of my dazed state, he proceeded to push, I was unable to stop him." The haunted memory brought sudden tears to his eyes. He fought them back, busying himself with another drink. Garrison briefly summarized to the court the testimony so far before Carnos took his turn.

Carnos maintained a look of confidence that made Newt feel cold. He had taken his turn, and now he would need to defend it. "This is all very well this testimony of yours Mr Newton, very well presented. However I would like to refer to your original take on the events, when you were recovering in hospital from _your_ fall." Newt swallowed thickly, he had not counted on it, but of course it would have been put on record. Carnos produced a document, reaching up to pass it to Morraine. 

"A copy of a police record. In short, you originally didn't want to testify at all Mr. Newton. You claimed you threw yourself off that balcony. Not pushed. Could you please explain to the court why you have changed you story now?" A murmur spread through the room for their first time, it was short and brief, but cut through Newt like a sharp knife. He looked at Thomas, he was still smiling. With thumbs up he silently mouthed, _'You got this.'_

He looked back at the defending lawyer, ignoring the smug look on Alby's face. "In truth, I couldn't face it. The thought of standing here, facing my assaulter, petrified me. I was hurt and weak, scared that I would never walk unaided again. I hoped that it was over, but when events continued, and other people got hurt, I couldn't let it go any longer." He pointed to Alby, not dignifying with a look. "This man needs to be locked up for the safety of others, that is why I changed my testimony - to the truth."

Carnos continued as if he had not spoken, "Here's how I see it Mr. Newton. I don't doubt you lived a difficult life with Mr. Stein, perhaps in the end it proved too much for you. Feeling trapped and alone, you took the opportunity to take your own life - as you originally stated. Now, still alive, you see an alternative solution, lock Alby up and continue with your life, free and unchained."

Newt shook his head in disbelief, he saw Thomas stand up, enraged. He looked over, trying to settle the man with his eyes alone. Teresa was there, pulling him back down into his seat. "You have it wrong, I would never want to take my own life." He gestured to Thomas. "I had lost my love for Alby, but I had found the start for another. Thomas showed me more love and care in mere hours, than I had with Alby all our relationship. Why then, would I want to kill myself?"

A fierce look lit up Carnos' face. There was no evidence for the events that took place on that balcony -no witnesses, or CCTV. It was Newt's word against Alby's, and he felt he had gotten the upper hand. The history of the relationship was on his side, as well as Thomas - a reason for him to stay alive. The High Judge gently tapped her gavel, earning everyone's attention. "I find little point in continuing this line of events Carnos." She turned to Garrison. "If you could continue please."

The rest of the case went too quick for Newt's liking. He had next to no input on Thomas' injuries. Carnos enthusiastically pointed out that all evidence lain on Thomas' words, nothing else. Minho had only found Thomas as the scene, and Newt could only relay the injuries he saw. Still, he tried his best. "Your honor, Thomas is a good, kind and decent man, he has no known enemies. Suddenly, after I left Alby for him, he received threatening phone calls, and even a sprayed message on his shop front. Who else would want to attack him? He left his phone at home, and took just enough money to buy food - it was no simple mugging." 

"Sprayed message?" Carnos questioned. "This is the first time the court has heard of that." Newt looked over to Thomas, he had his head in his hands, keeping his eyes down. _Oh Tommy. "_ When I first got to the Homestead after leaving hospital, Thomas, Minho and Aris were all cleaning the front window." Carnos interrupted. "Do you have any photographic evidence of this?" Newt blinked, "No. Bu-" interrupted again. "Did you see the message yourself?" Newt close his eyes in frustration, he knew he would get nowhere with this. "No." He said simply. "Thank you Mr.Newton." Carnos cut off quickly, but a thought came to Newt. "Others would have seen it, passers by." The gavel stopped his monologue. 

Newt was not giving up, "There's still the phone calls. Thomas' phone records will show a ridiculous amount of calls from -" Carnos had begun to make a dreadful habit of jumping in over him. "Calls from an unknown number which no one could track back to Mr. Stein. Now will that be all on this matter?" Newt shook his head, determined. "You cannot deny that a man with no enemies does not get pulverized in an alley, with nothing stolen. Not without personal motives. Who else had them then Alby?" Morraine rapped her hammer sharply, "That will be for the court to decide Mr Newton, that is all for now on the subject." Newt lowered his head, he had lost control, he had to let this one slide. He forced himself to keep positive, he could not tell what the court thought, there was no point in dwelling in it.

The last section of his testimony proved the hardest for Newt. He recalled to the court the scene that led to the burning of the Homestead. Aris' face full of sad terror, before it was on fire, melting before his eyes. His screams still sometimes kept Newt awake at night, he would never tell Thomas, it was a heavy burden they both had to deal with. He quoted Aris' last words to him, forever etched in his memory. "I-I'm sorry Newt, I really am... but I can't take it any longer. If I do this then... then he'll leave my family alone... they'll be safe." Newt couldn't hold it any longer, tears quietly left his eyes, but he kept his head high. "Oh please..." Alby huffed, receiving a reprimanding rap from Morraine.

Newt couldn't speak any more, he was aghast at Alby's nonchalance over Aris' death. Newt knew he was responsible for it, and yet he stood there without a care in the world. How did he ever love a man so cruel and wicked? He felt sick, disgusted at himself. The only sound in the room was Newt's quietening sobs, Garrison allowed him to regain control before taking the helm. "A horrid death to be sure. I ask the court this, who else could Aris have been referring to other than Mr Stein? Both Aris and Mr.Greene led normal lives with no enemies before these events. It is clear Aris did what he did under force, I would hate to think what threats were being made over him and his family for him to commit such an act."

Carnos had kept quiet, allowing Newt to finish his testimony before speaking. "What happened to Aris is regrettable. But I say to the court this: On either the count of Aris' death, or Mr Greene's injuries, there is no decisive evidence that points towards my client." Garrison stepped in, "We have heard all three testimonies, the time line fits, and all events coincide. The circumstances are evidence enough, and can lead to no other possible perpetrator." Newt mentally thanked the man, he had no strength left in him to fight. A full two hours had gone by, and his head was spinning, his leg in agony from the constant standing. The two lawyers were heatedly debating the facts of the case when Morraine slammed her gavel down. 

"Silence in the court." She demanded. "I have heard enough, Mr. Newton has testified all aspects, we will use this afternoon to consider the judgement of Mr. Stein. Court will recommence tomorrow at eleven. Thank you Mr. Newton, court is now adjourned." And with that she swept down off her perch and left the room via a back door. The members of the court trickled after her. Newt's work was done, their's was just beginning. He leant back on his stand, closing his eyes, trying to relax his leg as best he could. His back was turned to Alby as the man was lead away by his guard. As he passed he spoke in Newt's ear. His voice was so low, that Newt could barely hear, but each word hammered into him. "You better hope they put me away for a long time. For your sake, and your precious Tommy's." His oblivious guard shoved him along on his journey back to his cell. 

Upon leaving the court room Newt found himself warmly embraced in a reunion hug from Thomas. "Newt you were amazing! I am so proud of you." He let Newt go at the sound of the blonde's pained grunt. "Hey you okay?" Clear concern in his eyes, Newt nodded weakly. "Just my leg, standing for so long, it kills. I need to sit down." Thomas gently escorted him to a nearby seating area, sitting down next to him. "You really kicked some major ass in there man." Minho grinned. Teresa sat on his other side, "You did great, I think we've got a real chance." Newt hummed, "We won't know until tomorrow." 

Minho and Teresa stayed a while, discussing how the trial had gone, praising Newt on his performance, before heading back home. Thomas and Newt stayed there a while longer, Thomas only popping out briefly to buy pain killers to alleviate Newt's discomfort. "Hey Newt." Thomas said after a while. "I'm sorry, you were brilliant, and I- I fluffed it. I let Carnos walk all over me, and forgot about the paint." Newt wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, gently bumping their heads together. "Don't worry Tommy, I'm sure you did fine. If it wasn't for you there today, I would never have gotten through it." Thomas smiled, kissing Newt warmly, "Seriously though, I was just in awe watching you."

Newt waited for the pain killers to kick in, he didn't relish the thought of having to come back again the next day. Thomas seemed to read his mind, "You must be beat, lets get you back home, take-away tonight." Newt nodded, "Pizza." Thomas laughed, "Okay, Pizza. I'll call a cab." Newt rested his head on Thomas' shoulder as the other spoke on the phone. The day was catching up with him, he felt exhausted, but also content, sat there so close to Thomas. He didn't remember when he drifted off, but when he opened his eyes he was in the back of a taxi, gently trundling along. 

"Hey there sleepy-head." Thomas chuckled. "Nearly home." The brunette ruffled his hair, earning a disheveled grunt as Newt moved out the way. "Your such a grump when you're tired. My sleepy baby." Newt did not have the energy to partake in the friendly banter, instead he simply took Thomas' hand in his own, leaning his head on the window. "What's gonna happen tomorrow Tommy?" Soft fingers stroked his knuckles. "I don't know Newt, all I know is you did the best you possibly could." 

"What if it isn't enough? He won't leave us alone, not ever." Thomas unbuckled his seat belt and slid over next to him, embracing him closely, immediately relaxing him in a way only Thomas knew how. "There's no point worrying about what hasn't happened yet. Just know this, regardless what happens, I promise - I wont let anything happen to you." Newt looked up to gaze into Thomas' eyes, they were full of sincerity. "Or you." Thomas quirked an eyebrow. "Huh?" The confused looked made Newt smile, "Regardless of what happens." He repeated Thomas' words. " _We_ won't let anything happen to _us_." 

 

 

 


	26. End Result

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of reckoning is upon them. What will the sentence be? And how will Thomas and Newt react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys, the 'Final' Chapter. Of course an epilogue will be issued if it is wanted.
> 
> I just want to say, to all you readers who have read this thing through to the end - thank you for sticking with it, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it.  
> And a special thanks to all those who left comments, they spurred me on the whole way to deliver this story to you.
> 
> Can't say it enough - so again- THANKS! :D  
> @apeddle90

The following morning Newt awoke in a familiarly warm embrace. He let out a soft sigh as the comfortable heat radiated from Thomas' body and into his own. He lay on his side, the soft pillow supporting his head, his eyes half shut against the streaming sunshine from the facing window. Thomas hugged him from behind, arms wrapped round his waist loosely, strong legs tangled with his own, and his warm soothing breaths tickled the back of his neck. Newt thought he should have felt trapped, pinned into position like he was. Yet if was trapped, then he was a contented prisoner. He closed his eyes again, breathing in Thomas' smell, musky and almost stale from sleep, but it was home to Newt.

Looking over at the bedside clock, he saw they still had hours before Alby's sentence would be announced. Apprehension churned inside his gut, regardless of what the verdict was, today would change their lives forever; whether for better or for worse was still to be discovered. He pushed the thoughts out of his head, he had promised himself not to dwell on the matter, there was no point. Whatever the eventuality would be was out of their hands now, fate was set, and worrying would do nothing to change its course.

Wriggling his body, he turned round to face his slumbering partner. Newt almost always woke before Thomas, more used to the surprise early morning routines his work could sometimes demand from him. It had recently become his favourite time of day, watching the serenity upon his boyfriend's face as he softly snored, his mouth hung open slightly, bottom lip soft and pink. Newt wanted to kiss those lips, but instead took the advantage just to gaze, taking in all of Thomas' features. His eyelashes were long and dark, decorating high cheek bones whilst ornate moles flecked along his jaw line. His hair was a tumble of dark chocolate, matted from their night activities. Newt grinned as he remembered, he adored making love to Thomas. He had feared their high frequency rate would quickly erode away the charm, but Newt only found himself more eager each and every time.

"God I love waking up to you."

Newt was brought out of his thoughts by the husky morning voice. Refocusing his gaze, he saw Thomas staring back at him through half-lidded eyes, a doped grin on his face that mirrored Newt's own. "I love watching you wake." He replied.

He felt a strong hand push against his lower back, and he shuffled closer in, Thomas' lips meeting his in a sweet morning kiss. This was their routine now, waking up together, enveloped in their own cradle of love. Once the kiss was broken, Newt nestled down into the crevice of Thomas' neck, inhaling the other's scent and warmth. He knew this could not last forever. In a couple of days he would return to work, and his job was a big commitment. He could be paged at anytime, and expected to drop everything at a moments notice. Thomas had ensured him he understood, but Newt still didn't like the thought of losing these private early morning junctures.

"Whatever you are worrying about, stop it." Thomas' eyes were bright with concern as he massaged his hands over Newt's back superlatively; Newt hummed in response to the touch. "Its not about the court case." Newt mumbled quietly, his face still pressed up against Thomas' neck. "Then what?" The brunette asked softly. "I want us to be like this all the time." 

Thomas caressed the back of his neck with his thumb, "We will be babe." Newt propped himself up on an elbow, meeting Thomas' eyes, "But what if were not? Once I'm back at work, and you start working on The Homestead, what if we never get time like this again?"

He didn't know where all these thoughts had suddenly come from, but he didn't like it, nor could he stop them. What he had with Thomas was special, something he had never experienced before - unconditional love. Someone who cared for him, loved him, who made him feel safe. He had felt something similar before, and it had led him down a dark and stormy path. Perhaps that was it? He feared that with work and other commitments, their relationship will crash and burn just like the one prior to it.

Firm hands pulled him, and next thing Newt knew he was sitting in Thomas' lap. There Thomas held him close, his face embodying disquietude. "We will always make time for each other." He encouraged, "It might not be every morning, but it will be every chance we get." Newt let a small smile grace his face before kissing the man who always knew how to make him feel better. "Oh Tommy... your'e so bloody perfect, I just can't believe sometimes that you are mine." 

Thomas laughed, "That's exactly how I feel about you. Now what do you say to breakfast... leftover Pizza?" Newt cocked his head to one side in thought for a moment before using his position to his advantage. Grinding his hips down, he elicited a low groan from his companion. "Pizza sounds good... but I'm not hungry just yet." He bucked again, watching as Thomas' eyes fluttered from the touch. "O-okay!" Newt grinned at the sound, knowing he would get what he wanted. Thomas looked up at him, cheeks already pinking, "Sex now, Pizza later." Newt leaned down to nibble on an earlobe, "Good that Tommy." 

* * *

 Newt held tightly onto Thomas' hand as they sat in the courtroom. The morning had been wonderful, a beautiful distraction orchestrated by his Tommy. Now however, he could no longer put off his anxiety. The room that had felt so expansive the day before, now felt small and confined, as if the bordering walls were crowding in around him. A comforting thumb ran along his knuckles, Thomas' signature move that always helps to settle him down. 

Teresa and Minho joined them not long after, Newt noticing Minho hold the girl's hand as he guided her into the row of seats behind them. Minho caught Newt's gaze and quickly dropped it, before sneaking in in front of Teresa so he sat behind the blonde. Newt kept quiet as they sat down, only offering a 'Thanks for coming' before returning to face the front. Thomas turned round to chat to his sister and friend, commenting on a nice silk scarf that Teresa wore around her neck.

Newt smiled to himself, he had also made sure his collar successfully covered his neck before leaving the house tonight. Right then, he would have put quite a lot of money on the wager that Minho's sofa was left unoccupied the night before. A sharp poke to his back brought him out of his thoughts, before he heard the Asian's voice near his ear. "I can see your analyzing eyes Mr Forensics. Just don't tell Thomas okay? That's my job, when were ready." Newt turned over his right shoulder, facing away from Thomas, "Don't fret Min, your secret's safe with me." He whispered, sending Minho a sneaky wink. 

He let the other three continue in casual banter whilst he remained quiet. Listening to them helped him relax a bit, but he kept glancing at his watch and the door in turn, waiting for Alby to be led out. His hand was still in Thomas' the thumb maintaining its steady strokes along his knuckles. It was Thomas' voice that brought him out of his stupor. "Hey Newt?" Before he could look over, a warm kiss was placed on his left temple. When he did look Thomas was mere inches away, "Yes Tommy?" Another kiss placed in the same spot. 

"Can I ask you... honestly... how long do you think Alby will get?" Newt blinked, the question surprised him. "I'm no lawyer Tommy." Thomas shook his head, "I know, but you know the basics right? Based on the trial, what do you honestly think we've achieved?"

It felt odd that Thomas would ask that now, had he been stewing it over in his mind all this time? Minho and Teresa had both fallen quiet, and he could feel there eyes on his back as he spoke. "Honestly." Newt repeated, swallowing thickly. "Our case relies highly on motive, lacking a lot of real evidence in a lot of instances. Alby left no trace of himself, and used other people to do his dirty work. In terms of eye-witnesses, only my fall has a second witness. Thomas seeing Alby look down after pushing me highly suggests his guilt. But even so, that may not be enough. As for the other instances, it relies on either mine or Thomas' word alone."

"But Thomas' injuries... how could they ignore that? He was definitely attacked!" Teresa interrupted angrily.

Newt agreed. "Yes he was definitely attacked. But by whom? Like I said only motive points to Alby, and Thomas' word. We have to hope that that's enough."

"So what do you think?" Thomas urged, clearly desperate to have some sort of inclination as to what to expect.

Newt sighed, "Like I said, I'm no lawyer. But... if he is charged for my attempted murder he will get between five and fifteen years, depending on the degree. If we can stick what he did to you, maybe a couple more years. If he is found guilty for Aris... then he'll be away for a long time."

Thomas stared at him... "What do you think?" He repeated.

Newt shook his head, "I reckon were looking at first degree attempted murder, and I hope to see him away for at least twelve years."

Thomas was about to say something when a voice rang through the room, announcing the entrance of Alby. High Judge Morraine was already sat atop her throne, nestled in between Carnos and Garrison at their own lower pedestals. Newt watched silently as Alby was led to his box, his hands and ankles were chained and movement was slow and laborious. Alby didn't seem to care though, he found Newt and stared at him, it seemed as if the smirk from the day before had never left his face. Newt maintained the stare, refusing to look away until Alby was turned round to face the panel.

Morraine did not want to waste any time, rapping her gavel immediately. "Mr. Stein, you are charged on three counts. One, of the grievous bodily harm of Mr. Thomas Greene. Two, of the attempted murder of Mr. Issac Newton. And finally three, of the murder of Mr. Aris Stotle. The court has taken all testimonies for this case into account. All facts and any evidence has been analysed thoroughly, through which a decision has been reached."

A pin drop could have been heard from the quietness of the room. No-one seemed to move, or even be breathing, Newt certainly felt as if he had stopped. Carnos stood rigid, his face as if made from stone, Garrison the same, though made of softer stuff. Thomas' thumb persisted in its journey over Newt's skin, its pace growing more rapid. 

"For the count of the GBH upon Mr. Greene, the court finds you not guilty."

Newt felt Thomas' grip tighten, he had been just as abused by Alby, and had no recompense for it. Newt found their hands swapping position, his thumb naturally returning the favour to Thomas' hand. The room remained silent, apart from a low grumbling sound from Teresa, and Morraine continued.

"For the count of the murder of Mr Stotle, the court finds you not guilty."

The room did not remain quiet. Screams erupted from the other side of the seating area, and Newt looked over to see Aris' parents in the corner. He had not seen them before, and wished that he hadn't. Aris' mother was sobbing as she yelled, on her knees, pointing at Alby. "You are a murderer! You sent my son to his death! You bastard! Where is the justice!" The father remained silent, but his eyes spoke volumes. They were blue, and burned with a fierce coldness that sent a shiver down Newt's spine. He sunk in his chair,  not wanting the rage to be thrown his way.

The High Judge repeatedly bashed her hammer, demanding for order, but Mrs Stotle did not listen. She lunged forward, attempting to reach her son's murderer. Guards caught her and struggled to escort her out of the room, her husband followed - marching sternly out of the room. All the time Alby just stood there watching, knowing he had got away with murder. Newt's blood ran cold at the scene. 

Mrs Stotle could be heard from outside until she must have been escorted out of the building. Morraine patiently waited for peace before continuing.

"Finally, for the count of the attempt murder of Mr. Newton, the court finds you Mr. Stein, guilty of Second Degree Attempted Murder. It sentences you to six years in jail. You're obvious history of domestic violence against your partner prior to the event, plus your intoxicated state leaves no other possibility. It cannot be said that you went out on that balcony with the _intention_ of killing Mr. Newton, and therefore I cannot judge it as First Degree. That will be all."

Newt was frozen. Six years... that was nothing, half of what he had been hoping for. With good behaviour the murderous nutcase would be out in four. He felt sick, justice had failed him, it had failed all of them. He didn't know how long he sat there, he didn't notice Alby being led away, his face too smug for a convicted criminal. He vaguely sensed Thomas standing up, shouting at the court, yelling demands and threats.

Minho and Teresa was there trying to restrain him, but Thomas was enraged. He bounded forward, somehow reaching Alby before any guards could react to get to him, landing a full-blown punch square to the jaw. "You evil fuck!" He yelled, going in for another blow. Two guards caught him, preventing him from continuing his onslaught. Still Newt sat there, unable to move, his body seized by shock. Teresa was yelling for Thomas to stop, Newt felt Minho shaking his shoulder, trying to get him to respond.

The gavel striking its wood brought him back as Morraine yelled across the atrocity the court room has become. Alby was behind a wall of guards, still held by one, egging Thomas on with lurid comments. Thomas was still trying to surge forward, his arms held back and in handcuffs. "Guards, escort Mr.Greene off the premises immediately, make him behave before I put him in a cell for a night."

Thomas ignored the threat, but Newt didn't, standing up he yelled across the room. "Tommy! Don't stoop to his level! Please!" Thomas stopped, defeated, he hung in the guard's grip. His forehead was slick with sweat, his breathing was rapid, and the knuckles Newt had been stroking earlier were now a harsh red. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. Newt made his way over to him, coldly cutting off a guard who stood in his way. "Let me through, I'm taking him home!" 

He reached Thomas, and gripped his shoulders. "Its okay Tommy, let it go, its over. Lets go home." He stroked his hands down the arms, cocking a look at the guard behind. The guard took the hint and undid the handcuffs that bound Thomas' hands together. A piece of Newt feared the man would go wild again, but he didn't. Instead Thomas placed his hands in Newt's, and let the blonde lead him out. 

* * *

 Newt found some ice in Teresa's freezer and wrapped it in a tea-towel, bringing it over to the slumped figure on the couch. The sun was just setting, the clear sky darkening around its edges, a deep but gentle orange light made the room glow. Newt felt awful for Thomas, he had not known the extent of the strain he had been going through. So focused on keeping himself out of darkness, he had neglected to check his own pillar of strength. If he had done so he may have seen the cracks, and may have prevented him from crumbling. 

Thomas had argued heatedly with his sister in the plaza outside the court building. "What the hell were you thinking Thomas! You could have gotten you self arrested! I saw you didn't seem to mind having lots of eye-witnesses!" Teresa's voice was full of angry contempt as she scolded her brother, and Newt couldn't help but feel the urge to slap her. Thomas was shaking, fists clenched, "Someone needed to teach that fucker a lesson! Six years! Fucking joke." It had ended with Minho stepping between the two, shouting for silence. Onlookers stooped to see the commotion, and Newt felt himself wanting to dig a hole and hide, this was not what he had wanted from today at all. Before he knew it Thomas was storming off into a taxi, if he had not ran after him he would have been left behind. He said a rushed farewell to Minho and a teary Teresa before chasing after the enraged man. 

"Tommy?" He asked precariously, he had never seen Thomas like this before, so angry and detached. The man only grunted in response. "For your hand." Thomas looked up at the handmade ice pack in confusion, blinking. "Here let me." Newt knelt down and gently took the reddened hand in his own, gently applying pressure as he placed the cold pack on the angry skin. Thomas hissed, "Sorry" Newt said quietly, but didn't stop his work. They sat like that for a few minutes, but what seemed like an eternity to the blonde. His leg was perturbed from the kneeling, and the silence sat heavy on his mind, he was relieved when Thomas broke it. 

"I'm sorry Newt." His voice broke in a small sob as he spoke, tugging at Newt's heartstrings. "I made today even worse for you, all that commotion. I just... I just wanted him to get what he deserved. I didn't even care about what he'd done to me... but you... and Aris. Six years isn't enough...nowhere near." He rubbed his eyes with his free hand, wiping away tears before they fully formed. "He'll be out before we know it, and were back to square one." 

Newt shook his head, placing the cold towel down, he put a hand behind Thomas' head, softly massaging his nape. "Tommy don't you ever be sorry. If it wasn't for you he wouldn't even have six years, because I would never have had the courage to do so on my own. For now, we can forget about Alby, and rebuild our life together." 

"You really think we can?" Thomas voice was low, but his eyes showed a glimmer of hope. Newt kissed him soft but full of love, "Yes Tommy, together." Thomas rested his head against Newts, sighing heartily. "I was a dick to my sister wasn't I?" Newt laughed, "Just a tad. She was just as bad though. I gotta admit, you getting so riled up over me, its kind of a turn on." It was Thomas' turn to chuckle, Newt bathed in the sound. "That's better, now I'm bushed, coming to bed Tommy?" Thomas smiled with a nod, grasping Newt's hand he led the blonde into bed. 

"When do you return to work?" Thomas asked, snuggling up behind Newt into their usual sleeping position. "Tomorrow is my last day off..." Thomas sighed an 'Oh' behind him, his hands gently caressing Newt's abdomen. "What do you want to do with it?" The brunette implored. Newt turned around, pressing himself close to his partner, "I wanna spend the entire day like this, but I think we should patch things up with you and Teresa." Thomas sighed, "Fine, but we'll spend a lot of time doing the former."

Newt smiled. The day had not gone as he would have hoped, but six years was still six years. Six Christmases with Thomas, Six New Years, and twelve birthdays between them with Thomas. He couldn't wait to start. He looked over to his boyfriend, his savior, already resting peacefully with his eyes closed. Lying there he recalled all the events that had happened since meeting the handsome stranger in the coffee shop. How could he even have known that stopping off for a hot drink could have lead to this. The journey had been rough on them both, and they had suffered a terrible loss. Nevertheless, both of them had each other, and between the two of them - there was no longer a bruise in sight.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pondering a sequel to this. There's still more story to tell after all. What do you think?
> 
> Also - on a side project, I'd like to start a short single chapter collection.  
> Tell me your favourite song, and I will write a mini-fic based on it.
> 
> Thank-you all once again! (Must check out synonyms for thank-you)


	27. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading this even just half as much as I have writing it for you, please share it on your tumblr and twitter feeds :D Thank you xxx

Flopped out on the floor, Thomas stretched his limbs to their limit, flopping an arm over his face. Half-finished flat pack furniture surrounded him in heaps on the ground, his head ached from hard to follow instructions, and his hand throbbed from the constant need of an allen key.

It had taken a bit of time for him to get his head around the idea of his best friend sleeping with his sister. But he was happy for them, and he couldn't think of a better person to take care of her. Although, knowing Teresa, it would be her doing the looking after.

With The Homestead burnt and out of action, the two newly made couples reallocated the assets they had: Minho leaving his apartment in the care of Thomas and Newt, and moving in with Teresa. Between them, Minho and Teresa merged their furniture and belongings together, leaving the two men with a very empty two-bedroom apartment. 

Thomas loved it, he had a blank canvas to start a new home with his blonde boyfriend. Though their progress was slow, six weeks had flown by and they had accumulated a sofa, bed and television - the important basics. What little possessions they had came from Newt, all of Thomas' burning down with his old home and business. Their clothes hung on rails, one for each of them, in the bedroom. Newt's significantly more packed out as Thomas began decking out his wardrobe again. 

He relished in the whole idea of starting anew, he felt as if he could remake all the good choices he had once made before and this time make them great. Still, work on the apartment was slow. Newt worked hard, being the only wage-earner, he took any overtime he could. Thomas was initially shocked and appalled when Newt offered to help fund the resurrection of The Homestead. 

"No Newt, you're working hard enough as it is, put the money into home - I'll worry about my business."

Newt had only smirked at him, shaking his head. "Don't be silly Tommy. What's mine is yours." He had caught Thomas' countering argument in his mouth, nipping on the lower lip painfully lovingly; Thomas had only been able to stare. "And what's yours is mine." The blonde had finished, licking his lips devilishly. 

So, with the encouragement of Newt fueling him on, Thomas had begun working on both the premises of his work, and his home. The money from the insurance covered the cost of the refurbishment, but he wanted to do as much of it himself as he could. Rather take his time and make it the way he wanted it than rush it and do a bodge job. That was what had made the coffee-shop so grand and unique - it was him in a building. He spent his days alone, sweeping away the glass and the debris, clearing out the charred furniture, stripping away the burnt wallpaper. 

Home was a different project, that wasn't all him. It would be him and Newt, the two of them harmonious together, shaping the walls around them. Whenever he wasn't as his shop, Thomas was working at home. Already he had painted all the walls, a delicate balance of warm greens and reds with lighter lilacs and creams. Soft carpet had been lain in their living room, a dark ivory suiting its light cream walls. Besides a lick of paint on the ceiling, all the room needed now was furnishing - hence his current predicament.

 _"Why can't they make the instructions look anything like what I'm supposed to be making?"_ He mentally cursed. He was surrounded by a half made table, two out of the four chairs - not looking like chairs, and he hadn't even attempted to start on the bookcase. Fatigue had started to take a hold of him as he lay there drifting off - until he heard the front door open and close. _Newt._

He bounded up and walked briskly to meet his partner in the hallway. The blonde was wearing a dark blue cardigan over a green tee to fight off the coolness of September. His jeans were dark and tight-fitting, showing off the shape of his legs, a pair of white converse finishing off the look. Held loosely in a hand was a bag Thomas could only associate with what his stomach had been missing for too long that day.

"You brought fooooood..." He fawned, ogling the bag swinging on Newt's index finger. The blonde rolled his eyes, letting out a dramatic sigh.

"Really Tommy? You care more about the food than the fact that I'm home?"

Thomas walked over in a trance, wrapping his arms around the other man. The mixed scent of his aftershave and the cooked food filled his head. "Hey gorgeous, how was your day? Is it Chinese?"

Newt laughed, "You're insatiable."

"Mmmm well I haven't eaten since breakfast... so is it? Chinese?"

Said bag of food swiftly met him in the face, extracting a muffled 'Oomph' from him. He took hold of the bag taking it into the kitchen.

"I'll plate up and get drinks." He said eagerly before darting off into their basic, yet amenable kitchen.

 _'It is Chinese!'_ Thomas thought to himself, practically salivating as he plated the food. Sweet and sour chicken balls, special fried rice, crispy seaweed, and butterfly king prawns. Newt was a God. As he was plating, said deity wrapped his arms around his waist, nesting his neck on Thomas' shoulders.

"What the bloody hell have you done to the lounge?"

Thomas licked the grease from his fingers before turning around, handing a loaded plate to Newt. He plucked up a bottle of red wine from the side, Newt naturally obliged with the glasses. Thomas has insisted that wine and liqueur glasses were a necessity in his home.

"Flat-pack is hard." He whined.

"I was kind of expecting to eat at a table for a change from the floor." Newt said humorously, sitting cross legged on the floor, plate in his lap. Thomas poured them each a glass of wine before mimicking the position.

"It's half done?" He said optimistically, looking over to the table. Its two legs that had actually been attached were not able to balance itself, the other side slumping against the ground, defeated. He took a swig of his drink, the wine was rich but smooth, a taste of blackberries and honey, mixing nicely in his senses with Newt's delicate laugh. 

"Tommy what am I gonna do with you?"

"I don't know, but I damn sure wanna find out." He grinned wickedly. He loved moments like this, where they can just relax together, it was already so natural. Ever since he had met Newt it had been one dramatic step after the other, each steeper and harder than the last. He never dreamed that they would reach this point, so carefree and worry-less. Yes there was a lot of shit to sort out, but there was no rush felt from either of them, each merely contented with each other.

They finished their meal, and the bottle of wine with gentle banter, the two of them bouncing off each other. It wasn't long until Thomas found himself lying behind Newt, his arm hung loosely over the man's waist, caressing his full stomach. Newt let out a low purring noise.

"That's feels nice Tommy." His voice was quiet and at ease, giving in to tiredness.

"You feel nice." He replied, making the other press back against him in response. It was his turn to purr.

They lay like that for a while, surrounded by wood panels and screws and jutting legs of chairs and tables. Thomas massaging the blonde's abdomen, planting random kisses on his head and down his neck. 

"You wanna call it a night?" He queried, not really wanting to move from their comfortable embrace, but his body longed for a soft mattress. To his delight they had fitted in a King size bed in Minho's old bedroom - plenty of room for their night-time festivities. 

"Sure, I'll wash up quickly." Newt replied, grabbing the dirty plates and heading into the kitchen. Thomas watched him go when a sudden memory entered his mind.

"Oh! Teresa called today - were invited for dinner this Saturday." He called after the departed blonde.

Newt didn't bother to reply and Thomas patiently waited. Newt didn't particularly like engaging in conversations from different rooms, shouting wasn't his style and he wouldn't entertain Thomas in that respect. He still had a tea-towel draped over his shoulder as he came back in, leaning against the doorway.

"Nice. Let me guess... Minho's cooking?"

"Of course, she's got him domesticated already."

"Great, can't wait." Newt said smiling. "Tommy I hate to break you away from your carpet, but I need bed."

Thomas smirked, "Go on then, I'll be up."

He waited as Newt stood there looking at him, wondering how long it would take him. it didn't take long.

"I need you. In bed. Now."

Thomas was up on his feet in a second, sauntering over to his lover he took his face in his hands, delivering a hot kiss.

"I love it when you're all demanding - so hot." He said after reluctantly breaking the kiss.

"Fuck you Tommy." Newt drawled.

"Well yes Newt. Precisely." He initiated another kiss, this one deeper and on another level of intensity than the last. Newt's tongue firmly stroked his lips, demanding entrance. He obliged all too eager, letting the scorching muscle encroach on him. Wild hands pulled at his shirt, scratching at the skin underneath, his own fingers stroked the tight denim of the blonde's thighs. Purrs and moans exchanged between their mouths, and Thomas was left gaping when Newt pulled back for air.

"Aww, you look like a baby whose had its favourite toy taken away from him." 

"Bed." Thomas demanded, now beyond impatient, the touches were maddening him, the kisses driving him insane. "Please."

A look of complete adoration appeared on Newt's face, making Thomas wanted to melt right there on the spot. The blonde kissed him gently on the temple, rubbing his hands in circles on his hips.

"I love you Tommy."

"Mmm... Love you Newt... always."

The two made it to the bed, only to fall asleep in each other's arms. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue = chapter of random cuteness. Why not eh?
> 
> That's all folks! Thanks for sticking with this and for all of your wonderful and supportive comments. I love you all! 
> 
> Watch out for the next installment 'Scars' will appear soon. (Though give me a bit, the title is literally all I've got at the moment XD)
> 
> @apeddle90


	28. Thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say...

Sorry if you saw this and expected an additional chapter :S I just wanted to say a massive thank you to all of you who read this story and felt moved enough to whack that kudos button! 

Today, Bruises hit 500 kudos, when I had started with the hopes of reaching maybe 100. It makes me feel proud of my work, and warm that my writing had touched so many people. All feedback is important, and both bad and good motivates me to write as I do. You guys have left a lot of positive comments, and I just wanted to thank you personally. 

A special thanks to Connyinthemaze, SabinaRose, RavenNewtmasHowl, BloodyInspiredGlader, 50shadesof_fandom, Sydney, and all those who never fail to spur me on :D It is so so so so so much appreciated!

\- The_Peddler  
\- @apeddle90


End file.
